Long Live the Immortals
by IrishMoonPrincess91
Summary: What would you do if your entire world was flipped upside down? A wild riptide of events and choices showed me just who I really am. (I took down the original!)
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

So glad to have yall back! I apologize for not updating in MONTHS! Summer classes and this semester had me super busy and I got this insane idea to rewrite LLtI. I have 8 chapters completely fixed, and I am working on the 9th, as well as a brand new Sere/Dare story! I have 4 or 5 chapter written for that one and will probably post that one soon. I will post a new chapter for LLtI about once a week, and I will keep the original story on here until i have caught up with this one. I have the next chapter done (following the last one from the original LLtI). I decided to do this because there were some continuity issues that conflicted with where I decided to take this story. I like this version alot more and I hope yall do too! On with the show!

xoxo, IMP91

* * *

Chapter one: The Beginning

Large blood red eyes gazed into my own and I knew I was in love. I stroked the pitch black, glassy scales of my new friend and told her everything would be okay. As long as I was around no one would harm these misunderstood creatures. I fought for them the moment I left my village; they would surely have my head on a spike for my treason, but I couldn't care less. They'd spent thousands of years hunting these beasts in the fear that they would wipe out human kind. Well, what my people failed to realize is that what they saw as vicious monsters, were really just like us—they wanted to be understood and they were complex beings. They didn't hunt and kill for the sake of it. No, they hunted and killed our livestock because it was their way of surviving. Didn't we as humans also hunt and kill for our survival? Of course we did; it was one of the most primitive things about us. Why should we judge other creatures for doing the same things we did?

I called her Luna, something in my gut told me that was her name; she was small for a dragon, but still very large compared to my small frame. Then again, I was the smallest huntress in my village.

Luna had the most enticing red eyes; it was like they glowed with infinite knowledge and she could see right through me. I had never seen a species like her in all of my research endeavors. She was probably a good nine feet in height when she stood at her full height, and seventeen feet long from the tip of her snout to the tip of her tail. All the other dragons I had come across were much larger, but the first thing I noticed was how her snout rounded at the end; the others' all had tapered snouts that had rows of razor sharp teeth. Luna still had sharp teeth, but hers were more like a Bottlenose dolphin's teeth compared to that of a Great White shark.

She had leathery black wings, with a wingspan of probably twice her length. Her wings weren't quite the same as other dragons', either. Hers were opaque and bat-like in structure, just like other dragons, but she had four spines instead of three separating her wings into segments and they had a reddish sheen to them when the sun hit her just right.

Luna's scales were smooth and gave her the appearance of being leathery from afar, but up close they had the same red luster that her wings did, and were smooth as glass. She was by far the most beautiful dragon I had ever met, and was the only one of her kind that I was aware of.

I stroked her rounded snout in a loving manner and whispered kind words to her. I learned quickly that if I showed kindness and compassion to the dragons, then they would be harmless to me. Luna made noises that resembled purrs and closed her large eyes.

"Will you come with me, Sweet One?" I coaxed her. She rubbed her snout into my hand in reply. I smiled brightly at her and turned to lead her out of the small clearing in the woods towards my home.

My old village was in a valley in the North Eastern Mountains, the most dangerous mountain range in my part of the world. I managed not only to leave my village seemingly unscathed, but I did what no one believed I could do—I saved creatures instead of killing them. I left my village when I was the tender age of fifteen. It had already been six years since I had been on my own.

I found the perfect little place to call home about three years ago. It was my own personal oasis in the lonely world I lived in. I led Luna through the thick trees of the forest and soon came upon my turnoff, which led me through to a meadow of night flowers. Once night fell, they were the most beautiful flowers one would ever set their eyes on. I often found myself in this meadow late at night when I couldn't sleep. It was vast and there were flowers as far as I could see. I could distinctly hear the water trickling down stream in the crystal clear creek not far from where I stood. I fell asleep to that sound many times.

Far off in the distance was the silhouette of the mountain range I once called home. I could clearly see the snowcaps on the jagged mountain tops. It seemed crazy that I had managed to find my way out of there—crazy, but not impossible. Nothing was impossible to me, except maybe finding another human in this deserted forest. I hadn't seen another human this side of the mountain in my entire six years out here. I had searched relentlessly, but soon found my efforts to be futile and focused instead on the dragons and other creatures.

I continued my trek through the meadow, Luna trailing loudly behind me. She was beautiful, but graceful and quiet was another story. Then again, I had yet to see her in flight.

Straight ahead from the edge of the forest was a path that led to my home. There were more trees on the other side of the meadow. They were sparse but breathtakingly beautiful when their little purple blossoms bloomed. They only bloomed in the late summer, right before all the leaves of the other trees turned colors and fell. They were like summer's last little bit of hope and beauty before the slow death of autumn and winter took over.

My home was nestled in the middle of a small cliff that overlooked a large canyon. The canyon itself was nothing spectacular, but the sight below was something to truly behold. There was a river that cut through the bottom of the canyon and I could tell that it was wide from my stance at the edge. It was hundreds of yards to the bottom and one would certainly meet a gruesome, instant death if they fell.

What drew me to this place wasn't the canyon, though; it was the crystal blue waterfall and lush green foliage. There were many varieties of flowers, casting a rainbow of hues across the clearing. The waterfall came from a river above my clearing, another part of the cliff that rose fifty feet up. The waterfall dumped into a small lake that had a rainbow of rocks beneath it. I found a small cottage in the clearing and decided to make it my own.

I turned to look Luna in the eyes again, assuring her that she was finally safe while I walked into the cottage. Although I hadn't met any other humans, there were traps set out from when humans inhabited the area. I found three ruined villages within a fifteen mile radius. All were destroyed by fire. I had searched through the remains for anything that could be of interest or importance to me. I had collected a few things, my favorite being my silver mirror. There was something special about it, like it wasn't an ordinary mirror. It was heavy and made of pure silver with intricate filigree decorating the border around the reflective surface. The back was even more detailed and had diamonds with other precious stones, like sapphires, rubies, topaz, aquamarines, and emeralds embedded in the silver. The detail put into this one magnificent piece was both extravagant and intimidating. I often wondered how it ended up in that little village. I used to imagine the owner coming back for it and becoming a friend.

I longed for human companions. The monotony of my life made me restless. I wondered how long it would take for me to go crazy with no one but myself to talk to and chuckled at the thought. I had been completely alone for six years; if I were to go insane, surely it would have happened by now.

I grabbed a towel and a change of clothes so I could bathe in the lake.

When I went outside, Luna was nowhere in sight. Where could she have gone? I dropped my bundle and looked as far as I could see for her; how could a huge dragon just disappear like that? I looked over the cliff and around to the other side of the canyon and saw no trace of her. I didn't dare go back out into the woods with the sun beginning to set, but I doubted she would have gone back that way. I sighed and turned to go back to my lake when I saw a glimmer of movement to my right.

I slowly walked to investigate what I thought I saw when a small woman emerged from the trees. She was dressed in a flowing violet dress and had long ebony hair that cascaded down her back in thick waves to her waist. When I examined her face I was met with crimson eyes that seemed oddly familiar. The woman had a slight smirk on her face and looked almost amused.

I cocked my head to the side and scrunched my face in confusion. Who was this woman and where did she come from? Did she know where Luna went?

"Did your mother ever tell you that staring is rude?" she said. Her voice was melodic; it tinkled on the wavelengths through the air and into my ears, making me long to hear her speak again.

"I'm sorry?" I questioned.

"You've been staring at me. I was wondering if you were raised to know that staring is rude," she giggled and I felt myself fall in love with her. I could listen to her sweet voice and musical laughter all day.

"Oh, I apologize, ma'am. I've been on my own for so long, I forgot my manners," I said sheepishly. I felt my face begin to flush. Great, I had probably just messed up my first human interaction in six years. "Please, if you'll forgive me, I would be very thankful. You're the first human I've met in six years." I had no idea why I felt the need to divulge this information to her; something about her just told me that she could be trusted.

The raven-haired woman giggled again and said, "Oh, I forgive you. My name is Luna."

Luna? But Luna was the name I gave my dragon. What was going on here?

"You didn't happen to see a big black dragon around, have you?" I ignored her introduction and decided to go straight for the figurative kill. The woman who introduced herself as Luna approached me with an air of confidence, smiling the entire time. I found it hard to question her when she seemed so trustworthy. When she was just inches from my face, I looked long and hard into the bright red depths of her eyes. Why were her eyes so familiar to me?

As if I had found the missing piece of the puzzle, my brain clicked and I knew exactly why she was familiar. This woman _was_ Luna. She _was_ my dragon. Luna was a shape-shifter.

"You're a shape-shifter," I stated aloud.

Luna beamed a bright and wide smile that could stun even a blind man. This woman was extraordinary. Not only had I met my first person in years, but she was a shape-shifter, too! I was certain that my excitement was palpable. "Yes, I am a shape-shifter."

"I'm sorry for being so rude. My name is Serena. I am pleased to meet you, Luna." I smiled, offering Luna my hand and she took it firmly.

"The pleasure is all mine, Serena. I owe you a great deal for saving me from those nets. They were enchanted and I couldn't revert back to my human form. You saved my life." She took my other hand in hers and squeezed my hands reassuringly. I found Luna caught in an old trap that must have been at least 30 years old.

"I've been rescuing and studying dragons for years. My village was known for hunting them down and running several species into extinction. I had finally had enough when I couldn't talk sense into my family or the rest of the villagers to stop the ridiculous killings. I left when I was fifteen and I've been on my own ever since," I confessed. I furrowed my eyebrows and considered my next words carefully. "When I saw you in that net, I knew I had never seen any dragon like you. I knew I had to help you…I felt drawn to you. I can't explain it very well, but there's just something about you…" my voice trailed off and I scratched the back of my head in confusion.

"There's no need to be so confused, Serena. You're probably overwhelmed. I was going to keep an eye on you for a while before I revealed myself to you, but I knew I could trust you when you brought me here. I know this is sudden, but I was hoping you would come with me to my home. Would you go with me?" she asked. Her eyes held a glimmer of hope and I wanted to agree to leave with her immediately. What did I have to lose? Absolutely nothing, that's what.

"I'd love to go with you, Luna," I was so ecstatic that I had met someone and that we could become friends.

"Great!" she exclaimed, "we leave in the morning!" She flashed a brilliant smile and turned to go to the lake. I picked up my things and followed her to the edge of the water. She removed her dress without so much as a glimmer of shyness and stepped into the crystal clear water.

"It's a bit chilly!" she cried. She shivered a few times and rolled her shoulders to relax herself. She wiped her face of all emotion and focused hard on the water. Luna grazed her hands on the surface and she began to glow a soft golden hue. I stared in awe at the sight before me. Luna's eyes opened and instead of their usual red, they were gold, like sparkling topaz. As quickly as she changed, she reverted back to her normal human self.

"What was that?" I asked, awestruck.

"I tapped into my powers to warm the water," she blushed. "There's an unspoken rule that we aren't supposed to use our magic for selfish things, but no one is around to scold me for it," she chuckled.

I removed my own clothes and stepped into the now warm water. I sighed contentedly as the water soothed my aching muscles and relieved the tension I held. I rubbed my arms over my wet skin and lathered the rose and hibiscus scented soap over my body. I completely submerged myself into the water and wet the rest of my long, silvery hair. I was strange with my silver hair, pale skin and sapphire blue eyes. It was an unusual shade for someone who originated in my old village, for everyone native there had dark hair, tanned skin, and green eyes, except for me and my brother Andrew.

Andrew had blond hair, just like I did, but he had trademark green eyes of our people instead of blue like me. We were twins, and I hadn't seen him since we were seven years old. I wasn't even sure if he was still alive. All I knew was that when he was with me, we were inseparable. He held the same kindness in his heart that I did; that kindness led me to abandon my people. I had always wanted to try and find Andrew, but there was always something holding me back. Maybe with Luna here to guide me and help me, I would be able to search for him.

I quickly swallowed that thought before I could get my hopes up.

When I finished washing and rinsing my hair I floated on my back and gazed at the stars that twinkled in the twilight.

"Luna?" I broke our comfortable silence.

"Yes, Serena?" she calmly replied.

"Why me? Why do you want to bring me with you to your home?" the question had been nagging at the back of my mind since her proposal.

"I'll be completely honest with you, Serena. I've been watching you for a while. You intrigue me," she admitted softly.

"You've been watching me? Why?" My curiosity continued to get the better of me and the longer I was around Luna I couldn't help but voice my inquiries.

"I can't tell you why I've been watching you just yet. I promise to explain when the time is right." She got out of the water and began to glow again. I was just as entranced by her glow as I had been when she warmed the water.

"Why are you glowing, Luna?" I was worried that my questions had upset her with her abrupt departure from the lake.

"Oh, it helps to dry me and keep me warm. I'm a bit of a rule breaker when it comes to using my magic," she chuckled and put her purple dress back on. "If only Artemis were here, he would give me a long winded lecture about using my abilities like this." She waved her hand dismissively and continued, "But I don't see the problem with using my magic. Why have the gifts it if I can't use them?"

I laughed at her defiance; we would be great friends. I followed her out of the water and dried off with my towel. I pulled my white tunic over my head and made a futile attempt at taming my blonde hair.

"Luna, there's something I want to show you," I said as I pulled my wet hair into a loose bun at the back of my head.

"Oh?" she asked, apparently interested. She spun to face me and approached my still body. "What is it?"

"Follow me," I smiled.

I led her back through the blossom trees into the meadow with the night lilies. When we entered the clearing, I heard Luna's sharp intake of breath as she stared in awe of the sight before her.

As far as our eyes could see, there were flowers. They were a soft golden white and glowed in the same manner as the moon. Where the moon cast a silver glow upon the meadow, the flowers emitted a golden glow. The air smelled heavily of their aroma, which reminded me of the stargazer lilies that I found at the base of the mountains. Pollen rose from the stamens of the flowers and made the meadow sparkle in the soft white light. Luna's eye twinkled in wonder and I had the thought to compare her to a small child.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered, wonderstruck.

"I like to come here when I can't sleep. It helps to relax me. I've always wanted to share this place with someone special. You're the first person I've met in a long time and I want to be friends, Luna." I smiled softly at the raven-haired woman and grasped her hand in mine.

She turned her head to look me dead in the eyes. "You've never had any friends?" she queried.

I shook my head no. "I did when I was really young, but that changed over time. I became a bit of an outcast back in my village. Everyone tried to shun me because I was different, especially after they took my twin brother away. At first it was just because of my appearance; no one back there looks the way I do. But then when I began to refuse to be a murderer, they accused me of being something I'm not—a traitor. That's when I decided I needed to leave before they killed me. My leaving was an act of treason." My voice grew dismal and Luna lifted my chin to force me to look at her.

"Serena, you did the right thing. Killing senselessly is never a good thing. You went against everything you were brought up to know and you made the choice to do what was right. You're something very special, and I know my people will love you," she stroked my cheek and smiled. "This is why I've been keeping an eye on you." Something in the way she said that filled me with confusion.

"I hope you're right, Luna," I returned her smile and lie down on the meadow floor, gazing up at the stars. "How did you find me? How did you know to look for me in the first place? It couldn't have been just a coincidence," I wondered.

"I promise to explain everything to you when the time is right, and that time is not now, I'm afraid," she replied with a small frown marring her delicate features. I decided not to voice any more of my worries or questions until we arrived at our final destination.

Looking up, the stars sparkled in the midnight sky like diamonds woven in velvet. I had the deepest desire to reach my arm into the sky and pluck a star from the endless depths of outer space. I wished to have my own personal guide for when I felt lost in the world, especially when my inner compass was thrown off balance. I remember the legends that I read about the gods of old, but they served me no good when they weren't real—they were just stories told by parents to put their children to sleep at night. I stopped believing in the gods when Andrew disappeared. He didn't deserve what the fates had done to him. A few tears streamed down my cheeks before I composed myself.

I closed my eyes and let the scent of the night lilies and the sounds of the creek lull me to sleep.

For the first time in forever, I had pleasant dreams—dreams about two fair-haired children playing in the meadow outside their village home.

Heat was all around me and when I opened my eyes the sun shone brightly down upon me and the small woman wrapped around my body. Luna looked so peaceful, but the heat emanating from her was borderline uncomfortable. I twisted and turned my torso in such a way that I gently removed myself from her slight grasp, attempting to cool my overheated body. I stood slowly and stretched, working my stiff muscles. Sleeping on the meadow floor was always a bad idea, but the lilies were so enticing that I couldn't help it.

I walked over to the creek and splashed my face with the cool water. I wasn't sure what to expect from my hasty decision to follow Luna to her home, but I had the overwhelming urge to trust her. It seemed like eons had passed since I left my home, and now I was hopefully presented with a second chance. The fear I felt deep down told me to be cautious. What if her people ended up being just like the ones I left? What if all they saw in me was a killer and nothing more? On the other hand, what if they thought I wasn't good enough to be included in their community?

Splashing my face once more, I pushed my fears to the back of my mind and slowly made my way back to where the small woman still slept.

Luna lay curled in a little ball on the lush green grass and began to stir. I smiled down at her waking form and shook my head at how much this woman reminded me of a child.

"'Rena?" she mumbled. How could I not trust her?

"I'm here, Sweet One." She opened one eye and glanced up at me. "Good morning, Luna," I said with a small smile.

"Oh! Good morning, Serena," she replied as she stood up and composed herself, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and stretching her limbs. "Are you ready for our journey?" she asked. Her eyes became serious and all the child-like qualities I had seen before disappeared in an instant. Replacing them was a seriousness and wisdom that only came with age and years of experience. Who was this woman?

"I am."

"I am absolutely ecstatic for you to meet my people!" she exclaimed, bouncing up and down on her toes as if the excitement she was feeling would make her spontaneously combust. I giggled at her change in demeanor and followed her back to my house so I could gather my belongings.

"So, Luna, how long is this journey to your village?" I asked, smirking at my shape-shifting friend.

"Oh, it's not a village! It's a thriving city!" she beamed.

"Okay, so where is this 'thriving city' of yours?" I chuckled.

"Where the ocean meets the stars," she said in all earnestness. "It would take us a fortnight to get there if we walked; but we aren't walking. You will ride my back while I fly us there. In flight, especially on a dragon, it would take merely hours to reach Asteria."

"Asteria? You mean the city named for the Titan goddess of falling stars?" I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at Luna curiously. My heart raced at the prospect of riding a dragon. No matter how many beasts I saved, I had never ridden one.

"That's exactly right. Hurry up, now, we'd better be going," she ordered.

Great, now she was bossing me around. I rolled my eyes and put all my treasures into a bag, along with my scant supply of clothes.

"I'm ready," I announced. The effort I made to swallow my increasing anxiety was in vain; my heart was in my throat and my stomach was in nervous knots.

"Great!" she clapped her hands once and led the way out of my house and into the clearing by the lake. "I have some rules for our journey; one, try not to freak out when we are airborne. Two, when we get there, do not speak to anyone. This is very important, okay?" I nodded my head in silent acknowledgement. "And third, don't make any sudden movements while I am in my dragon form. My instincts become purely primal and I cannot control it if you make a hasty motion and I drop you by accident; or if you move too fast I could assume that there is danger and you could get hurt. So just stay relaxed and trust me."

"I trust you, Luna. Why can't I talk to anyone?" I asked.

She blushed and ignored my question.

Luna suddenly began to transform before my very eyes. Golden light engulfed her and she grew and morphed until her dazzling dragon form was standing in front of me. I gazed, enchanted, into her red eyes. She crouched down into a position that made me think she was bowing down to me, beckoning me to climb onto her back. It was a difficult task considering how smooth her scales were. Once I was safely in position between her wings at the base of her neck, she pumped her wings and we began to ascend into the endless blue sky. I held on tightly to a couple of the spines on her back, hoping against all odds that I would not fall off.

I felt my stomach drop and my heart speed up as adrenaline surged through my veins. What a thrill it was to actually ride on the back of a dragon while they were in flight! She was so powerful and graceful at the same time; I regretted my thoughts yesterday about her stumbling through the woods clumsily. She was the epitome of grace and poise while she was airborne. I felt the muscles in her back and neck contract and relax with each flap of her massive wings; she truly was magical.

I relaxed soon after we took flight and watched below as the land sped by beneath us. I was so exhilarated; I never wanted to lose the feeling of being so free. We soared over the open ocean, the cerulean waves sparkling under the bright sunlight. I sat up straight and spread my arms wide while simultaneously closing my eyes, throwing my head back towards the skies. I reveled in the feeling of flying. I loved the warmth of the sun on my skin and the wind tossing my hair. I loved the smell of the salty sea and the way the water beneath us shimmered.

I leaned forward, and stroked the smooth scales on Luna's neck. I felt her muscles move with each beat of her wings. She was magnificent.

All too soon, there was the silhouette of land on the horizon. Before I knew it, we were descending into a bustling city.

I slid off of Luna's back and took in the city around me—there were people as far as the eye could see; so many different kinds of people, too. The diversity among the city-folk was astounding! I had never seen so many types of people in my entire life! Then again, I was raised in a society that was cruel and heartless and had very distinctive features in all of its inhabitants. Luna reverted to her human form and took my hand, leading me through the throngs of people.

Everywhere I looked there were booths with merchants and customers making deals. There were stands with foods I had never seen, articles of clothing and pieces of jewelry that had my eyes bugging out of my head at their intricacies. Several merchants tried to gain my attention, but I remembered her rule of not talking to anyone in Asteria. Luna must have sensed my wonder and slowed her pace so I could take in my surroundings. I wanted to stop and smell the flowers at one of the stands, but Luna kept tugging me along. Just when I thought things couldn't get any more fabulous, we rounded a corner and what I saw before me took my breath away.

I let her lead me down winding cobblestone paths towards a looming building—a palace. I looked up as we walked and appreciated the sight before me. It was large and made of gray stone with turrets and towers surrounding a large courtyard. In the very center of the courtyard was a massive fountain that had four tiers, each tier slightly smaller than the one below it.

As I got closer to the fountain, I could see intricate details carved into the stone—details that reminded me of those on my silver mirror. The bottom basin was so large that ten people could bathe in it comfortably, although I was positive that no one would dare to do so. The top tier of the fountain had a small cherub statue with a small bow, an arrow nestled on the stone string. The cherub pointed the bow and arrow to the right, while his body twisted to the left, a look of bliss on his childlike face. Water spouted from the tip of the arrow, flowing into the top basin.

Several species of flowers and bushes decorated the rest of the courtyard. So many different aromas filled the air, as well as a variety of colors. I must have died and gone to heaven, for surely nothing on earth could be this beautiful. The smell of flowers and the sounds of the tinkling water had me instantly at ease.

Luna continued to pull me along while I tried to take in every detail of the area surrounding me.

"I can give you a detailed tour later, Serena," she said with a chuckle. I turned my head from the left of me, where I was deeply fascinated by the climbing roses on a stone wall, to Luna's amused face ahead of me. She firmly grasped my hand in hers and pulled me towards a set of large, dark wooden double doors. "You're like a little child! You should have seen the wonder in your eyes, Serena," she giggled. "Come, through these doors is all the answers I think you'll need."

Before I could question her odd statement, Luna pushed open the wooden doors and gestured for me to enter before her. The room was vast and empty. It was hexagonal in shape, each wall connecting to a corner with a small alcove.

Four of the six walls had a floor to ceiling window that let in the sunlight and gave a perfect view of the gardens outside. Through the large windows, I could see a gazebo in the center of the garden, with more exotic flowers and bushes. Between the windows and the walls were large, colorful tapestries, each intricately designed. The floor was white marble with gray veining and in the center was a coat of arms.

The sound of heels had me looking towards another door on the opposite end of the room.

A man emerged from the door, a man with sandy blond hair and striking green eyes. He wore a deep red leather vest over a white shirt and black pants. The man walked slowly towards the middle of the throne room with his eyes trained straight ahead of him.

When he noticed that he wasn't alone in the throne room, his expression changed from indifference to complete shock. He locked gazes with me and I was stunned, frozen to the spot.

I squinted and rubbed my eyes, for surely I was imagining things. It couldn't be…

"Andrew?"


	2. Chapter 2: Falling Stars

Guys! I couldn't wait until Friday to post the next chapter of my revision, so here it is! I am really excited about how this is going now! Once it gets closer to where I left off before, things will start to look similar, but there will still be changes. Does that make sense? Anyway, here's Chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter two: Falling Stars

"Andrew?" my voice was nothing more than a breath upon the still air. The tension in the room became so thick that I could have cut it with a knife. I longed to run into his arms, but my skepticism kept me locked in place.

"S-Serena?" the shaking of his voice and the disbelief in his eyes was all I needed to put my muscles into action.

I burst into an all out sprint, flying into my long lost brother's arms. I crashed into his body with all the force of a hurricane, wrapping my arms around his neck and molding my body to his.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me in the air, holding tightly to me the entire time.

"Andrew, it's really you!" I cried.

"Of course it's me, silly girl. How? When?" He couldn't seem to form a coherent thought as he continued to hold me.

"Oh, Andy! I was so worried when you went away! I thought you'd died! I wanted to look for you for so long! I'm so happy you're alive!" I cried, emotion pouring from the very center of my soul. Hot tears poured from my eyes against my will, and I sobbed into my brother's chest. Never in a million years did I think I would see my brother again. After all the years I suffered without him in the village, then again on my own in the forest I always assumed we would never be together again. Yet here we were, by the work of some miracle I had my brother back.

Was this some dream? Would I wake up in the cottage by the canyon?

"Shh, Sere. I'm here, I'm alive," he broke our embrace and held me by the shoulders. "You're so much more grown up," he observed, wiping the tears from my face.

"We're twenty-one, Andy. Of course I'm grown up," I joked. It had been fourteen years since I saw him, so much had changed. I started to hyperventilate as the weight of my actions dawned on me all at once now that I was in my brother's arms. "I committed treason, Andy. They'll have my head if they ever find me," I said. Andrew pulled me back into the safety of his arms and let me sob. I was astounded at just how much had changed in my life in the past twenty-four hours.

"Serena, how did you manage to leave the village?" Andrew inquired, a hint of curiosity coloring his tone. I gazed into his jade eyes and took several deep breaths to compose myself before I told the tale of my escape.

"I left when I was fifteen. It wasn't easy; I can still hear Father's screams in my head. I don't really know how I made it out alive, but I did. The whole time, I was releasing dragons and other creatures from the traps our village set, and then destroying them. When I was out of their range, I started searching for more humans. I never found anyone. All the villages I found were destroyed, and I hadn't met anyone until I freed Luna yesterday."

"I never thought I'd see you again," Andy whispered into my hair. He stroked my hair as he held me, as if to reassure himself that his twin sister really was there and alive. I was both surprised and grateful that he remembered that the small gesture had always calmed me. I immediately felt like the weight of the world was no longer on my shoulders.

"Andy, what happened when they took you?" I asked, looking up into my brother's bright green eyes, wiping more tears from my face.

"I don't really know, Sere. I don't remember a thing. I've been working with Luna and Artemis since they found me. I've made so many friends here, Serena. These people don't judge me for where I came from, and I know they won't judge you. In fact, I know they'll love you, and you'll love them," he spoke so fast and excitedly that I had a hard time processing all of his information. Always the mercurial one of the two of us, he grew animated as he tried to tell me about everyone in one breath.

"Andy, slow down," I chuckled.

"Right, sorry," he replied sheepishly. I stepped out of his embrace and admired the man he had grown to be. He was no longer the scrawny kid that I remembered. He was nearly a head taller than me and I could tell that he was strong from the solid muscles I felt from our hug. He looked confident in himself and proud. Very proud. His eyes were the same, though. I don't think they could have ever changed. They weren't just windows to his soul; they bared everything he felt for the world to see. He was never able to keep his emotions from me, even as children. Now, as adults, I could tell that it hadn't changed. "I've missed you," he uttered and pulled me back for another tight hug.

"This is why I needed to bring you with me," Luna's voice broke the spell we were under. I pulled away from Andrew, took his hand in mine and walked back towards Luna.

"You knew who I was the whole time?" I asked softly, analyzing the expression on her face.

"Yes," she blushed, "but I didn't want to scare you with too much information upon just meeting you. Andrew asked for my help a long time ago, a request I couldn't deny him since he has been a great asset to us. So for years I tried to find you; I hadn't succeeded until you found me in that enchanted net," she explained. I met her in the middle of the room and regarded her with tear-filled eyes.

I embraced her and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Luna. I owe you a great debt for reuniting me with my brother—my best friend." I smiled brightly and released my hold on Luna, wiping the stray tears from my cheeks.

"No you don't, Serena. You owe me nothing. That being said, there are a few things you need to know," her tone became serious and my smile faded from my lips.

"Okay," I said cautiously, taking a few steps back.

"First things first, I am not just a dragon-shifter, I am queen of this realm. I rule alongside my husband, Artemis. And your brother is our prince."

I looked to Andrew, who stood quietly behind me, silently asking him to confirm what Luna had told me. He closed his eyes and nodded his head ever so slightly.

"Wow," I breathed. "That's amazing. It's definitely not the worst news that I could have been told," I joked.

"Well, I'm glad you took that news well," Luna replied. "Why don't we walk around the gardens and we can talk? I'm sure you have plenty of questions for me."

"I'd like that."

"Wait," Andy grabbed my arm as I started for the doors, but he pulled me back. "I just got my sister back, I'm not ready to leave her yet." There was a hint of desperation in his voice, and something else—fear, maybe?

"You can come with us, Andrew. I can't imagine what you must be feeling right now; I would hate to separate you after this reunion," Luna said.

"Thank you, Luna," Andrew smiled, relief written all over his face. They stared at each other for several seconds before Luna giggled and walked out the door.

Andrew and I followed closely behind her and out into the gardens. The smell was what hit me first; it reminded me of my cottage. Next I noticed the spread of hues all around me, from the tall trees, to the overflowing pots of varying kinds of flowers. Luna led us through the lush garden and back out into the courtyard, where I could observe all the different kinds of roses.

She sat down at a bench under a pergola covered in wisteria, giving Andrew and I a look that said we, too, should sit. We took the bench across from her and waited for her to begin.

"I'll answer any questions you have now, Serena. I'm sure you have many," she smirked knowingly at me.

"I want to know everything, where do I begin? How did you find Andrew?"

"I was in the Snowy Mountains just north of your village when I got word of a child with extraordinary abilities. I decided to prolong my visit and check out the town with the special child. When I got there I was stunned; he was a normal kid. His family had shunned him for being different, separating him from his twin sister. They were going to force him into exile when I told them I would take him."

I looked to Andrew for affirmation; the sadness I saw in his eyes was answer enough.

* * *

We spent several hours in the luxurious courtyard as she taught me about Asteria. Andrew stayed glued to my side the entire time; he must have been afraid—like I was—that if we left each other's sight, the other would disappear. Luna taught me about the history of Asteria and about the customs and courtesies that were known here, as well as a little bit of gossip that was floating around the city. She told me about her generals, four of them to be exact, and their wives. She told me about how she came to find Andrew when our village wanted us separated.

I learned all sorts of new things, and before I knew it, night had fallen and it was time to congregate for dinner. Luna led me to a set of chambers that she informed me would be mine. The suite was equipped with a fully functional bathroom that was bigger than any bathroom I'd ever seen. The floors and countertops were all made of the same gray-veined white marble as in the throne room. There was a large stand-in shower that was in the far corner, right across from a door that led to the toilet. In the very back of the large bathroom was a door that had a large closet inside.

I walked into the closet, turned on the light, and was greeted with rows upon rows of clothes. One side of the closet was dedicated to casual clothing for everyday wear, while the other wall had formal gowns and all the accessories that would go with them. Shoes of every kind imaginable were lined up neatly on racks on the floor and jewelry hung from frames on the walls.

There was a small table that had a chest on top of it; when I opened the chest I was amazed to see a selection of jewels. The piece that caught my eye immediately was the platinum tiara that was encrusted with diamonds. There was a large marquise shaped diamond in the center that was surrounded by sapphires and emeralds that twisted and swirled alternately around the diamond, making me thing of forest vines and ocean waves. Flanking the diamond were two round blood red rubies that sparkled like fire. Ringing the rubies were several small topazes. The rest of the tiara had intricate swirls and twists, all encrusted with diamonds. It was the most beautiful piece of art I'd ever seen.

I looked at Luna in disbelief; what could be the reason for me to have such a priceless tiara in my living quarters?

"It's yours," she answered my unspoken question.

"Mine? Why?" I asked incredulously.

Luna sighed and thought for a moment before answering my question. "I will explain everything in due time, Serena. But for now, just keep it locked in here."

I silently accepted her vague answer and placed the tiara back in the box.

Luna left me to change my clothes and waited for me outside the main door of my suite. I closely examined my new living quarters before I got dressed.

The wall opposite from the closet was floor to ceiling glass, with large French doors leading to a balcony. The bed was against the wall on my right, the headboard in the center of the wall. The bed itself was a four poster king sized bed with a flowing canopy. The bed was dressed with fluffy pink pillows and a soft down comforter. I had the urge to plop myself on the bed, but restrained as I needed to prepare for dinner.

There was a mahogany wardrobe on the left wall. I didn't have the time to inspect what was inside. On the other side of the door there was a desk made of the same wood as the rest of the room's furnishings. It was complete with some high tech things—things I didn't quite understand. Things that made me feel quite primitive despite the times.

I changed out of my black pants and black tank top and opted for a pale yellow sundress. The dress was soft against my hardened skin, made of some flowy material that swayed with every move I made. The bodice had a sweetheart neckline and no straps. It clung to my figure in all the right places, accentuating my bust and slim waist.

I paired the dress with a pair of white ballet flats and brushed my untamed hair, braiding it over my right shoulder. When I felt I was presentable enough, I met Luna on the other side of my bedroom door.

"Oh, Serena, you look stunning!" she cooed.

"You think this will be okay?" I asked, a little unsure of myself.

"You'll be the envy of all in the kingdom!" Luna exclaimed.

"If you say so," I mumbled. I followed closely behind her while she walked down the long hallway towards the dining hall. The walls on each side of me were decorated with paintings of every kind and more colorful tapestries, just like the ones in the throne room. I kept finding myself amazed at this new place.

Luna stopped before another set of double doors. Before she opened them, she turned to me, a look of amusement gracing her lovely features.

"Okay, Serena, ready for dinner?"

I fiddled with my braid and simply gazed at Luna, my nerves going haywire.

Luna winked at me. "Relax." She took my hand and opened the door to the dining room.

The first thing I noticed was the giant crystal chandelier hanging from the center of the high ceiling, sending shards of light onto every part of the open room. A long table sat in the middle of the room, right underneath the chandelier. There were large windows with the curtains open, allowing the light of the setting sun to enter the room, reflecting off of the crystals in the light fixture. The table was set with white China and silver flatware. It had a teal tablecloth with white lace overlay and a bouquet of blooming blue hydrangeas in the center.

There were fourteen settings around the table with several people already standing behind the backs of their chairs. Luna led me to the head of the table where she stopped and cleared her throat.

All eyes were on us.

"Everyone, this is Serena, Andrew's twin sister. Please treat her well and be kind. She has come a long way and has some adjusting to do, I expect everyone to be accommodating," Luna ordered with a sly look around at her subjects.

"Now, Serena, first and foremost, this is Artemis, King of Asteria," she motioned towards a tall man with long white hair and electric blue eyes. He wore a gray suit with a tie that matched his eyes.

King Artemis smiled kindly at me and greeted me formally, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Serena."

"The pleasure is all mine, sir," I replied, curtseying.

Luna proceeded to introduce the rest of the party present. A small woman with short black hair and large blue eyes named Amy was introduced to me next. Luna had said that she was the brains of the kingdom, along with her husband, Zoicite, who was across from Amy. He kept his long, dark blond hair in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He smiled warmly at our introduction with an obvious sparkle in his jade eyes.

Luna moved on to introduce me to Lita, a tall, Amazonian woman who Luna said came from a small tropical island far south in the ocean. She had shining chestnut hair that fell in elegant waves down her back and expressive emerald green eyes. Lita was married to Nephrite, a stoic man with the same chestnut hair, also falling in waves down his back. His brown eyes were masked of all emotion as he endured Luna's speech. He wore the same uniform as Zoicite, only his was trimmed in red.

Rei was a raven haired woman of my height. She had eyes the color of amethyst that were deeper than the abyss. Her hair was long and sleek, falling passed her waist. She looked at me as if there was something about me she didn't understand—and it made me uneasy. Jadeite sat across from Rei, his wife. Where she was dark and mysterious, Jadeite was light and open. He had light blond hair that fell messily into his sky blue eyes—eyes that shone with laughter.

Mina was a spritely woman with long honey hair and cornflower blue eyes. She radiated love and joy. Kunzite, Mina's husband, was a quiet man with hard silver eyes and long silver hair. Luna said he was the head general but she didn't explain much else about him. In fact, Luna kept all of the introductions short and to the point.

Lastly, Luna turned to the seat to her left and introduced me to Darien. He was tall, probably pushing six foot two. He was muscular, too, from what I could tell from his broad chest through his perfectly tailored uniform. His ebony hair fell tousled into his endless cobalt eyes. My mouth went dry and my heart was racing again. Darien gently took my hand and placed a chaste kiss upon my knuckles. My heart pounded faster at his physical contact, my eyes locked on his. I felt the blush creep up on my cheeks as he slowly—almost reluctantly—released my hand.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Serena," Darien said. Oh, if I thought there was something about him before with just his looks, there was something even more with his voice; it was velvety smooth, engulfing me in warmth.

Luna sat down at the head of the long table, Artemis at the other end. I sat to Luna's right while Darien sat across from me. I kept my eyes cast down either at my fidgeting hands or at the white China plate in my place setting. Andrew grasped my hand and squeezed it hard, forcing me to look him in the eyes. He was able to communicate silently to me that I needed to relax. I could almost hear his words in my head.

Dinner was served in three courses, each one better than the last. Especially the third course—dessert. It was a deliciously creamy and cold chocolate dish that had my mouth watering for more.

After dinner was finished and we were excused from the dining hall, Andrew took me on a long tour of the palace. Luna had gone to speak to her husband after being away for several days in search of me. I didn't mind her absence since I was content to be with my brother.

The castle was both a maze to navigate. There was the main hallway that surrounded the courtyard, but there were also smaller halls branching from the main one. I was positive that I would find myself lost in the castle on more than one occasion. When I voiced that concern of mine to Andy, he burst into a fit of contagious laughter. I wasn't sure how much time passed with us laughing, but eventually someone had walked up from behind us and cleared his throat.

"What's going on here?" The deep, masculine voice of Darien floated through the air and into my ears.

I turned to face him and smiled brightly. "Andy was just showing me around the castle."

He nodded his head, accepting my answer. "Would you like to join us, Darien?" Andrew offered.

"I'm afraid I can't, Luna actually sent me to find you two. She wants to see you in the throne room."

He offered me his arm as an invitation to escort me to the throne room. I looped my arm with his, my face feeling warm. "You're quite lovely when you blush, Serena," he said quietly enough so only I could hear.

His compliment only caused me to blush even more; I risked a glance at his face, gazing deeply into his beautiful midnight blue eyes. He stopped walking and faced me, his body just inches from mine. My heart threatened to beat right out of my chest; why did he have such an effect on me? It was as if every cell in my body, every nerve, was alight with fire when I was near him. This both excited me and confused me; how could I possibly feel such a powerful attraction to someone I met merely hours ago?

As I stared into his endless blue eyes, I knew that whatever was happening so quickly between us wasn't reversible. No, whatever this unseen power pushing us together was, it was obviously beyond Darien and I; it was something else entirely. I felt like I had known him all my life—like my purpose in life was to find him. I bit my bottom lip as I searched his eyes for all the answers I needed. Something told me, in the deepest parts of my soul, that he had the answers. He had the answers to my unspoken questions, but he also had the answers to things I wasn't ready to even ask myself.

"Serena," he whispered. My name on his lips did extraordinary things to me—my heart beat faster and louder, as if that were possible, and my thinking became hazy. He lightly stroked my cheek with the knuckles of his hand; the gesture was so gentle and soft, but it lit a blazing force in me at the same time. Fire trailed on my skin where he touched me. Oh, how I longed to figure this out.

"Hey, why'd you guys stop?" Andrew killed the small moment between Darien and I with his unexpected approach. I closed my eyes and inhaled a shaky breath; I felt like I had stayed underwater for too long without coming to the surface to breathe.

Darien promptly took a step back from me, simultaneously removing his hand from my face. The fire I felt with his gentle touch was extinguished as fast as it ignited. I opened my eyes at last and spared Darien one last glance before falling in step with Andrew, heading towards the throne room.

"Why do you look like you're trying to figure out the secrets of the universe?" Andy asked me, glancing in my direction out of the corner of his eye. My face flushed at his question.

"You and I need to have a chat when we are done with Luna," I stated a little harshly.

"Whoa, Sere, why the sudden attitude change? What did Darien do to you?"

"He did nothing, Andy," I softened my tone. "You and I just need to talk. For one, it's been fourteen years since I've seen you last and this day has been overwhelming. I need to talk to you, you're my brother, and I need some answers."

Andy took me by my elbow and stopped our trek. "You know I'll answer any questions you have, but we can talk all you want tomorrow, after you've rested. You always were mercurial when you were tired, even as a kid," he snickered.

I crossed my arms in a childish display of defiance, contorting my face into one of anger and irritation. Andrew chuckled at my antics and shook his head. "Come on, Serena, Luna is waiting."

We stopped outside the throne room doors, Darien close behind us. Luna sat in the smaller of the two thrones next to Artemis. They were a sight to behold that was for sure. Luna looked every part the queen she was—she held her head high, her face masked with stoicism and wisdom. Artemis was her total opposite, sitting casually in his throne, passing loving glances to his wife. A smile pulled at the corners of my mouth at the spectacle. Luna, who was so bubbly and carefree just yesterday and earlier today, was different right then. I wanted so bad to see her without the hard look in her eyes. Why was she sitting so still?

"Thank you, Darien, for bringing them to us," she began. She looked Andrew and me over for a few moments, and for the first time since saving her I felt nervous in her presence.

"Serena, don't look so nervous!" Luna exclaimed. Her eyes suddenly lit with her usual happiness. Had I imagined the stressed look in her eyes? "I just wanted to thank you for coming with me today. I just know you'll love it here, and Andrew is just so happy to have you back," she smiled. "Please, I encourage you to get to know the castle, as well as its inhabitants. I think you'll find them rather interesting. Tomorrow we have a busy day; we will be going to the city markets. It is supposed to be rather warm so dress accordingly." Luna stood from her throne and approached Andrew and me.

Luna's eyes seemed to shine with all the sparkle of the night sky. Her smile was just as bright. "Oh, Serena, thank you," she said, stroking my cheek and drawing me into a tight hug.

I returned her embrace and asked, "Why are you thanking me?"

"Oh, silly girl. I thank you for being here. Now go, have a wonderful night and sleep well, my dear," she released her hold on me and dismissed Andrew, Darien, and me. With one last glance in her direction, I smiled and left the throne room, Darien on my left and Andrew to my right, my arms hooked through theirs, smiling like there wasn't a care in the world.

Andrew took the lead and walked ahead of Darien and me, wishing us a good night. I felt Darien place his other hand upon mine as it rested in the crook of his arm. I smiled and blushed, raising my gaze to meet his. He smiled. I broke eye contact and watched as he led us through a set of double doors, out into the courtyard. The first thing I noticed was the stars in the sky. I had thought them to be so beautiful in the meadow of night lilies, but this sight was extraordinary.

There were more stars than I had ever seen; filling the void of outer space so perfectly. They seemed to sparkle brighter than ever in this place. My face was filled with wonder and amazement, and then Darien released my arm, taking my hand instead.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he whispered. I tore my eyes from the spectacle above me to look into his deep blue eyes.

Every time I looked into those ocean colored depths, my heart seemed to beat as fast as possible and I was lost to any rational thought. He took my breath away.

"Yes, it is beautiful," I smiled

Darien swept a lock of stray hair behind my ear. I heard a thundering in my ears, which I quickly realized must have been my heart pounding loudly. The reactions I seemed to have to Darien were strange and foreign to me, but not completely unwelcome. He rested his palm against my cheek, his skin warm against my own.

"Darien…" I breathed.

He closed his eyes and removed his hand from my face. "Look, Serena," he pointed to the midnight sky. "They're falling." I thought I heard a hint of double meaning in his words, but chose not to dwell on it.

I followed his gesture and watched, for the very first time in my life, the stars fall from the sky. I stared at the raining stars for quite a while before I sank into the lush grass, lying on my back to watch them more comfortably. Darien lay down on the grass next to me; we stayed there for hours, watching the falling stars and not saying a word.


	3. Chapter 3: Asteria

I am way too excited about having finished making my changes to the story and finishing a few new chapters! I am excited to hear your input! What do yall think about the changes? Here's chapter 3! I love you all so much for sticking around and reading my work! It means the world to me! xoxo!

* * *

Chapter three: Asteria

I awoke to warmth and bliss; last night was quite possibly the best I had slept in a long while. When my eyes fluttered open, I was greeted to the sight of my bedroom in my suite of the palace. The memories of the previous day and night came flooding back and I wondered how I'd managed to make it back to my room from the courtyard where I'd fallen asleep. _Darien_ , my mind whispered. Of course! He probably brought me to my chambers after I fell asleep. I would have to remember to thank him.

I reluctantly rolled out of my comfortable new bed; I could easily spend days just laying there under the plush blankets. I still wore my yellow sundress, although it was now wrinkled from having been slept in. I walked over to the window that led to the balcony and stepped out into the brisk morning air.

The chill of the morning worked to wake me completely. The sky was clear of any clouds, and the sun shone brightly in the sky as it rose to greet the new day.

My balcony overlooked the back side of the castle; there was water as far as my eyes could see—the ocean. It was magnificent and beautiful beyond belief. There was a strip of sand along the coast and lush marsh grass edging the sand. Hopefully soon I would be able to sink my toes in that sand and inhale the salty air from the beach. To my left the sun was rising, painting the morning sky in hues of pinks and oranges. Sunrise was always my favorite back in my clearing, but here, on the coast of Asteria, it was something even more spectacular.

I wasn't sure how long I stayed on the balcony, alternating between watching the sunrise and the waves on the distant shore, but eventually I tore myself away from the tinted sky and went to ready myself for the day ahead.

I stood under the steaming hot water of the shower, washing my hair with rose scented shampoo. The scent was just as intoxicating as the real roses in the courtyard; those flowers would surely end up being my favorite plants.

I rinsed my hair, washed my body and grudgingly turned the water off. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a large, fluffy white towel. I towel dried my hair as best as I could and ran a comb through my tangled locks. I shook the excess water from the ends and searched for a dryer to completely dry my hair. Despite my living a rather simple life in the woods, I still understood the more complex things in life; I wasn't completely ignorant of the technological advancements of the current times.

I finally found the dryer in a cabinet under the sink. It seemed as though my hair would take hours to dry, but this dryer had the deed done in a matter of minutes; this machine would soon become a serious necessity in my life. I decided that I would leave my hair down, letting it fall to my waist and styling my bangs across my forehead before finally setting off to find a dress for the day.

There were so many different styles of dresses in my gargantuan closet. I eventually settled upon a pale pink halter dress; it had a flattering sweetheart neckline and a fitted bodice. The skirt flowed elegantly from my hips to my mid-thigh. I donned the matching shoes and left my chambers to find the dining hall.

I knew I would get lost easily; I took my time walking through the empty corridors, taking in every detail of the décor. The floor was marble, with a deep red carpet runner going down the center. The tapestries were all different, but all were stunning. The paintings were exquisite; my favorite one was of a pink sunset over a vast ocean, the silhouette of dolphins jumping in the air. It spoke volumes to me about freedom and joy, both things I had felt in my clearing. I was free from the villagers, the very people who tried to make me a killer. Sure, I would kill to survive, what creature wouldn't? But to kill mercilessly for the sake of killing? I couldn't bring myself to do it. They didn't want me to hunt for the sake of the survival of the village; they wanted me to be a murderer. I was happy helping innocent beasts—they were the ones deserving of my skills.

I admired the painting for a moment longer and continued trying to find the dining hall. I just knew I would end up lost, it was only a matter of time. I found myself in a narrow corridor, one that was very obviously foreign to me. And dark. Great, where was I and how could I find my way back? I should have paid better attention to where I was going. I was really good at finding my way in an open forest, but erect walls around me and I was a goner.

I turned around to go back the way I had come, only to see the faint outline of a shadow approaching me. My instincts told me to run, but the huntress and warrior in me forced me to take a defensive stance, preparing my body to fight. I slowed my breathing, keeping it as quiet as possible, and calmed my aching nerves.

The only sounds that could be heard were the footsteps of the shadow. Why would there be an entire hall with no light? How the hell had I found myself backed into a corner like this? This was so not ideal.

"What are you doing here?" The familiar voice floated in the air around me and I instantly relaxed.

"How did you find me?" I countered.

"I knew you'd get lost," I vaguely saw the shadow shrug. "Come on, the others are waiting for you in the dining hall." I narrowed my eyes at the shadow and grumbled. _I'll show him; who does he think he is bossing me around_?

I heard the light chuckle from the shadow and formulated a scheme in my head. I silenced my steps, making myself as quiet as the shadows around me; I blended myself in with the darkness and poised myself to attack.

I quickly sprung off my toes in a sprint, keeping quiet as a mouse the entire time. He never knew what hit him when I leapt into the air and wrapped my legs around his waist from behind him and locked my arms around his neck.

"Hey—!" he shrieked. I let out a triumphant roar and fell into a fit of laughter.

"Andy, would you expect anything less from me?" I chastised, ruffling his already unruly hair and hopping off of his back. We stepped into the light and I laughed even harder at his appearance. His hair stood up in every direction, just begging to be tamed. His eyes held a wild look in them that told me I would feel the wrath of his vengeance sooner or later. His face was flushed and broke out onto a huge grin.

"Okay, so you got me," he shrugged, trying to act nonchalant, but I saw right through his façade.

"Don't try to play it off, Andy. Although we've been separated all those years, I know you better than you think," I chuckled. "You never answered my question before though, how did you find me? I was certain I was alone," I scratched the back of my head, confused.

"I came by your rooms to escort you to breakfast, but you weren't there. I figured I'd wander around until I found you; I had a hunch you'd get yourself lost. Then I found you in that hall." He kept his gaze to the ground; I narrowed my eyes. Something in his answer made me uneasy.

"Oh," I mumbled, mentally shrugging off the weird feeling. We walked the remainder of the way to the dining hall in silence. Andrew opened the double doors and we entered the hall. Luna, Rei, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Lita were the only ones around the table.

"Where are Darien and the others?" I asked Andrew.

"Darien and Kunzite are fighting in the pit, Artemis is probably in his study, and Amy and Zoi are the resident doctor and scientist respectively so they're most likely down in the medical wing. Why?" he replied.

"Just curious," I murmured. I did not fail to notice Andrew mention fighting. "What's the pit?"

"Picked up on that, did you?" he glanced at me with a knowing look. "You never could pass up an opportunity to fight!"

I glared at Andrew as we took our seats around the table. The man knew me better than I knew myself, even after fourteen years apart.

"Good morning, Serena," Luna chirped. She was so chipper this morning. She smiled a mega watt smile and waved her arm in a gesture for me to sit next to her. I grinned at her silent order and how childlike this woman was, even though she was a queen.

"Okay, so a lot of these foods we didn't have back in the mountains, so I'll help you out. That's sausage, eggs, muffins, various fruits, oh! Try this," Andrew pointed out and named several breakfast foods, then he pointed to something crispy and meaty. "This is bacon. You'll love it, try it."

I took a strip of the bacon and took a generous bite, and my gods, it was heavenly. It was crispy without disintegrating in my mouth, and it was salty, but not overly so. I savored the flavor before swallowing the bite, finishing the strip in two more bites. I scarfed down my breakfast in record time, oblivious to the stares of my companions.

I shamelessly looked up to Luna, who had an amused grin on her lovely face.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your breakfast," she giggled. She was a most unusual queen; the leader of the North Eastern Mountains was cold and unyielding. Luna radiated love and kindness, I could just tell her heart was pure—but she had an air about her that spoke volumes of her wisdom and power.

"It was delicious, Luna, thank you," I spoke, bowing my head slightly in gratitude and respect.

"I hope you are prepared for our day! We are going to a few shops in the market," Luna said. "Andrew, why don't you take Serena and show her the armory and the pit?" she offered.

"What's the pit?" I repeated my question from earlier.

"It's just the training grounds. It's kind of sunk into the ground, so we call it 'the pit'," Jadeite chimed.

"Can we go see it?" I inquired curiously and excitedly. I looked to Luna for permission to visit the pit.

"Go on, I'll find you when it is time to go to town," Luna dismissed me and my companions.

Andrew, Rei, Jadeite, Lita and Nephrite led me from the dining hall to the courtyard, where we crossed to the other side of the castle through an opening between two trees. The branches above us met in the middle of the trees and formed an arch, the wisteria and vines entwining to form a magical entryway to this new part of the castle grounds I had yet to see. There was an open field of lush green grass; I heard the distant sound of metal clanging on metal. I took the lead, passing by Andrew and the others to follow the sound of the fighting. I came to the crest of a small hill that overlooked what I knew to be the pit.

It was a vast, circular area that looked like a crater. On the side of the pit farthest from me was a building the size of a large house that I assumed was the armory. Across the pit from the armory was another building, slightly smaller than the other that I guessed was some kind of smith shop. I turned my attention to the two men in the circle of the pit. Kunzite had his silver hair pulled back in a ponytail, his face dripping in sweat. His loose white shirt clung to his skin as he appeared to dance around Darien.

Darien moved with such grace and precision around Kunzite that it was mesmerizing. His lightly tanned skin glistened under the rays of the sun, his shirt lying on the ground outside the crater. He had his back towards me and I could see the rippling of his muscles as he countered Kunzite's advances.

I shook my head and walked carefully down the hill. I had to remember that I wasn't wearing my usual pants and tank top that I'd wear in the woods; I had to get used to dresses.

I stopped just short of the pit; Kunzite must have caught sight of me, for he slightly faltered in his attack, allowing Darien to knock the sword from his grip and cause him to yield.

"Yield, my friend?" he questioned arrogantly. I could hear the smirk in his voice and giggled.

At the sound of my laugh, he turned his head and lowered his sword from Kunzite's throat.

"Serena!" he exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see what this pit was all about," I smiled. I approached him confidently and took the sword from his grasp. I tested its weight in my hand, finding the center of gravity for the sword. I swung the blade a few times in the air to accommodate myself with the balance; I wasn't used to such a heavy blade. "Challenge?" I questioned Darien, pointing the tip of the blade in his direction.

He looked at me with utter shock written on his handsome features. "You? Me?" he stuttered.

"Not so cocky now, are you," I said. I winked at him and he seemed to find his bearings. He smirked at me and took Kunzite's sword.

"Okay, you want a challenge? Let's make it interesting and raise the stakes, shall we? If you yield first, you have to spend a whole day with me. And if I yield first—,"

"You have to train me," I finished for him. I always loved training and would jump at any chance to challenge my friends back home, until I was turned into the killer I didn't want to be.

"Deal," he agreed.

I raised my blade and took an offensive stance. Darien mirrored my movements and struck first. I parried his blow effortlessly and swung my blade down to meet his in a wide arc. He shoved my attack, making it seem simple. I circled him and took up the defensive. I learned quickly that he stepped a certain way before he struck; so when he made his tell, I lunged and grabbed his wrist that held his sword. Raising his arm above my head and circling under him, I pulled his arm behind him, forcing him to drop his sword. I leveled my blade across his neck and held perfectly still.

"Yield?" I whispered into his shoulder; he was so tall, that even on the tips of my toes, the top of my head barely reached the underside of his chin. My front pressed into his bare back.

He carefully turned his head and murmured, "Never, my dear."

I was caught off guard momentarily and he took full advantage of my hesitation. He took hold of my wrist and spun out of my hold; I dropped my sword and found myself pressed against his heated body. I breathed in his intoxicating scent; cinnamon and masculinity. His hand still gripped my wrist, but his other arm snaked around my waist, pulling me closer. I was breathing heavily; either from the dance of death we just partook in or his proximity, I wasn't sure which. I had a light coating of sweat on my brow and felt a small drop begin to trickle down my temple. Darien raised his hand, releasing my own, and swiped the drop away. My gaze never left his.

"Serena, what are you doing?!" came a high pitched shriek.

"Oh, Rei calm down. Darien needs a real challenge," Andy said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kunzite grumbled.

"Just that you and Darien have been out here for hours and she took him down in mere minutes," Andrew replied with a Cheshire grin.

Darien's eyes went from gazing into my own to looking behind me at my twin.

"I let her win," he smirked. I suddenly wanted to wipe that cocky grin right off his face.

"You did no such thing! I won fair and square," I defended myself. "You're just jealous that I kicked your ass!"

"Serena!" Rei cried again.

"We'll see what you say after I've trained you," he stated, ignoring Rei's outburst. "I'm not an easy teacher and I won't go easy on you."

"You better not. I'll show you how well I fight." I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed. Lita and Nephrite had stayed silent during the spar, Lita wide-eyed and shocked—either in disbelief that I had openly challenged Darien or that I had won—Nephrite trying in vain to hide his laughter.

I shook my head and stalked passed everyone back towards the castle. As I was passing through the arch, I made a detour to the massive fountain. I sat on the edge of the basin and stared at the water—at my reflection.

What had gotten into me? Why had I challenged Darien like that? Why had I embarrassed him so? I knew I was good with a sword, I was taught at a very young age how to wield various weapons to master levels. But that didn't mean I should have done what I did back at the pit. Darien had been nothing but kind to me, and I had to go and do a thing like show him up. I had to make it up to him somehow. Maybe I could still spend a whole day with him despite me winning the bet. Was I so horrible with human interaction and friendships? Would I ever learn how to reciprocate their kindness? My vision grew blurry and I could no longer distinguish my reflection in the fountain's water.

I was going to end up just like the people I left.

"What are you doing here?"

I hastily wiped a tear from my eye before it had a chance to fall. I kept my face hidden behind the curtain of my silver hair.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered. "I'm not used to being around people."

"Why are you sorry?" Darien sat down and lifted my chin with his index finger, forcing me to look at him.

I kept my eyes downcast, too ashamed to look him in the eye. "I shouldn't have done that. I barely know you, I barely know any of you, and I just went and embarrassed you in front of your friends."

"Embarrass me? Serena, you didn't embarrass me," he chuckled. "What makes you think you did?"

"I openly challenged you. I beat you, I—,"

"Shh," he cut me off. "I accepted your challenge, and I'm sorry, but you didn't beat me. I held back. I'm sorry I misjudged your abilities, but no one has bested me in years."

"Why did you do that, then?" I questioned. "Why did you let me win? Why didn't you just, I don't know, fight me with all your ability? I could handle it; you don't know what I've had to do. I'm stronger than I look."

"Well, I hope you'll prove that to me while I train you," he said. Something in his voice made me look into his eyes; he was smiling a genuine smile that touched his glittering eyes.

"Sure," I concurred.

We sat at the fountain in silence for a few moments before he said, "So will you tell me about what you did before Luna found you?"

"You mean before I found her?" I corrected.

"You found her?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes," I replied.

"How?"

"She was trapped in a net."

"A net?"

"An enchanted net."

"Enchanted, huh?" Darien repeating me was scratching at my fragile nerves.

"What are you, a mockingbird?" I snapped. "You just keep repeating everything I say!"

"Hey, calm down. I'm just trying to get to know you and what you did before you got here. I'm sorry, Serena. What did I do to upset you?" He held his hands in midair, unsure of what to do to calm me. All traces of his laughter left his eyes, confusion replacing it.

"Sorry, like I said, I'm not used to being around people." My voice held hardly any emotion. _Ugh, what is wrong with me_?

"Will you let me help you?" he asked kindly.

"Why?"

"Trust me?" he extended his hand, inviting me to take it. I placed my hand in his and allowed him to lift me from the edge of the basin, leading me towards the castle.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked confused.

"You'll see," he grinned. He had little dimples in his cheeks when he smiled and I wanted to make him smile more. The butterflies I felt in my stomach confused me so much.

I followed him silently, wondering what he could possibly want to show me.

We were halfway down one of the many corridors when Luna found us.

"There you are! Are you ready for our trip to the city?" she asked, her eyes glowing with excitement.

I looked up to Darien, unintentionally seeking his approval. He smiled softly and released my hand. "I'll show you another time," he said.

"Okay. See you later, Darien." I waved behind me as I followed Luna.

"I'm so happy that you two are getting to know each other!" Luna gushed.

"Why?" I asked incredulously.

"Serena, you were on your own for several years! You deserve the chance to make friends!"

"How do you know what I deserve? I could be just as awful as my people."

"I highly doubt that," she said and quirked an eyebrow.

"Luna?" I questioned cautiously. She detected my uncertainty.

"What is it, Serena?" she replied softly, seeming to catch the change in my mood.

"How am I supposed to do this?" The confidence I had in the woods the past six years began to crumble against my will.

"Do what?"

She slowed her walking and took my hand. We stopped in the middle of the hallway and she looked at me with concern.

"I don't know how to do this interaction thing. With Andrew it is one thing, I almost feel like I never lost him. But with everyone else? I just don't know, Luna. I'm so confused and lost." I hung my head.

She swiped the tears that fell down my face and smiled softly. She lifted my lowered head with her finger under my chin and held my gaze.

"Serena, I'm so sorry. I should have realized that you'd need an adjustment period. I can help you," she soothed.

I considered her words and agreed to let her help me, what did I have to lose? I would eventually have to learn to interact with people, considering Asteria was my new home.

"Come," she gripped my hand and resumed her way out of the castle and into the city.

The buildings in my old village were small and functional; they served only one purpose for each building, either housing a family or housing a business.

The buildings in Asteria were the complete opposite. Some were several stories high, while the others were single story. Some of the shops had glittering decorations hanging from the tops of their doors. All around me were merchants selling their products. Luna's first stop on our city adventure was a store that sold odd trinkets.

The first thing I noticed when I walked into the shop was the smell—it was a pleasant mixture of spicy clove and cranberry. I inhaled deeply and instantly felt relaxed; the warm scent was welcoming and calming.

There were rows upon rows of shelves and aisles with baskets filled with various items. Luna walked down an aisle to the right, looking for something in particular I assumed. I wandered around the store, rummaging through the baskets and handling the creations within. Some were strange pieces; things I guessed were tool bits. Another aisle held things that were much more interesting to me. I looked through one of the baskets that was on the shelf closest to my torso and found something amazing.

Picking up the object, I peered around the corner and noticed Luna admiring a quartz stone that sat on a shelf on the other end of the store.

In my hands I held something I never thought I'd see—dragon glass. I read about it in the village libraries back in the Mountains, but I didn't think I'd ever find any. Dragon glass was made when a dragon breathes his fire in water. There's something different about dragon's fire than regular fire; it holds magical qualities and when it is met with water, it creates the second strongest substance on earth. The piece I held was jagged and fit perfectly in the palm of my hand, like a sharp version of the rainbow rocks at the bottom of my lake in the woods. I held it up to the light, the onyx glass shimmering with subtle hues of reds, blues, and purples. Upon closer inspection, I noticed this treasure had small veins of gold in some places. I had to have it.

Dragon glass wasn't exactly rare, but it was hard to find. Dragons would eat fish of various aquatic species—sometimes playing games with their food and spitting their fire to chase the fish beneath the water. Each dragon's fire is unique and creates a different type of dragon glass. I spent many hours reading books about dragons in the village library, but I had never actually seen it until now.

I held my treasure in my hands and found Luna scanning a row of gold and silver jewelry.

"Did you find anything you like, Serena?" she questioned without looking up from the jewels.

"Yes, I did. Would you like to see?" I held out my hands for her to inspect the dragon glass. She looked at it for a long moment and simply admired the beauty of it.

"Dragon glass," she stated breathlessly. "My own glass is nowhere near this stunning. The dragon that made it must have been truly special."

"This is the first dragon glass I've ever found. I was not so lucky in the woods I used to live in, despite the abundance of both dragons and water," I admitted.

"I will have to show you some of my own, and Artemis', too."

"Artemis is a dragon-shifter, too?" I inquired.

"He is! Oh, you'll love the way his form is. He's the most beautiful dragon I've ever seen," she said as her eyes glazed over with a dreamy look.

I giggled and she sobered, coming back down to earth.

"Well, I am finished here. Are you ready to purchase that?" she asked.

"Sure." We stepped over to the store owner and exchanged our money for the items we chose. I couldn't stop admiring my dragon glass. I lifted it into the sunlight and admired the shimmering colors set in the deepest shade of black. Luna and I stopped in a few other stores, but she mostly chattered about what each building or merchant cart was and their purpose in Asteria. I had a hard time focusing on her words for I was spellbound by the city scape. I couldn't get over the fact that buildings could be so tall, or that there could be so many people in one place. And the diversity was astonishing! There were people with varying hair colors, and skin in different shades! It was truly amazing.

We wandered around the city for hours. The other girls—besides Amy—eventually met up with us while we were in yet another shop. They each went their separate ways, looking at all the different pieces of jewelry available in this store. I learned fast that Luna had an eye for things that sparkled.

"This is a perfect opportunity to work on your people skills," Luna whispered into my ear, showing me a gold necklace with a large ruby pendent. "The girls are very easy to get along with."

I nodded and decided to try and make small talk with one person at a time. Mina stood in a corner of the jewelry store, admiring a citrine bracelet. She had her back to me as she looked at the sparkling orange gems; she wore a flowing, floor length yellow skirt and a white blouse. The warm colors complemented her pale skin and honey hair, which was elegantly pulled back into a high ponytail with little tendrils falling around her face.

"Hi, Mina," I greeted her shyly; I was unbelievably nervous to talk to anyone besides Luna and Andrew after the incident at the pit.

Mina gasped and spun to face me. "Oh, Serena, you startled me!" she cried, clutching her chest.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled guiltily and blushed.

She giggled and patted my shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I have a tendency to just lose myself and forget that I'm not alone. My husband says I'm spacey," she laughed again, a sweet sound full of innocence and a love of life.

"He seems intimidating," I blurted.

"Who? Kunzite? He's been through some rough things, but once you get to know him he can be sweet."

"Rough things?" I asked, my interest piqued.

"It's nothing, Serena. He doesn't talk about it much and it's not my place to speak of his past. All that matters is our love for one another," she smiled sweetly.

I smiled at her happy expression and soon we fell into a comfortable conversation. I impressed myself with my ability to speak and listen and not make a fool of myself.

"So Luna says you're lived in the woods when she found you? What was that like?" Mina asked curiously as we strolled down the city sidewalks.

"I enjoyed it, but it did get lonely. Luna's the first human I've met in a long time, and I wasn't exactly raised with proper social skills," I chuckled darkly.

"Oh, that's awful! Why not?" she pressed.

"My parents thought there were other things that were more important, like the ability to fight. One thing they taught me was respect, but they instilled it through fear tactics and violence—not by doing the right things," I shrugged as if it wasn't that big of a deal.

"So what happened when you ran away?" her eyes were as wide as saucers as she listened to my tale. I looked to my right and met her cornflower eyes. I smiled and laughed softly.

"I roamed around until I found my clearing and was alone for quite some time, but then I found Luna and everything changed," I said. Had it only been a day since I saved her? I already felt like I knew her better than anyone back in the mountain village.

"Luna and Artemis both are truly amazing. They helped immensely when I was found at the temple. I was running from some guys who were out to hurt me. Strange, I know, in Luna's kingdom, but it happens everywhere. Anyway, I was attacked and left unconscious at the temple. Artemis found me and brought me here. That's when I met Kunzite; we balance each other out," she said.

"Wow," I breathed. "Why would anyone want to hurt you?"

"I'm a demigod," she admitted with a slight blush on her cheeks, almost as if she were embarrassed by who she was. "My father was a powerful god that was sent to watch over my mother and ensure her path to Paradise was clear. He ended up falling in love with her and chose to fall disobey his orders from his superiors to be with her. He was banished to the Underworld after the other gods found out about my existence. Demigods aren't supposed to exist. The Council decided to let me live as long as I led a life worthy of a hero," she explained.

It made sense, her being a demigod. She was small and sweet, but I could feel untapped potential within her. I wondered if she ever had the desire to hone her godly skills and fight amongst the gods. It pained me to hear that Mina's father was banished, especially considering the fact that I ran away from my seemingly uncaring father.

"I'm so sorry—for your father, I mean."

"Don't be. I never knew him." She smiled fondly at me as we continued to walk in the vast city. All around me were buildings with differing functions and people bustling about. Mina walked alongside me while the other girls walked ahead with Luna.

After about two hours of shopping and walking around, we came to a wide open area that was filled with outdoor vendors. Most of the stands were open, selling various items from exotic fruits to expensive jewels. There was one stand that had caught my eye in particular; it was completely shrouded in a sheer violet cloth that had dangling gold coins around the edges. I was drawn to its mystery, desperately wanting to know what lie within.

"Mina, Luna, what's that one?" I indicated the covered stand.

"That's Madam Esca, she's a medium who speaks to the dead but can interpret the future as well," Mina leaned in close to me and whispered into my ear.

"I'd advise you not to see her, Serena. Her predictions are those of despair and devastation," Luna chimed.

"Why does she have a stand here if all she does is bring sadness upon your people?" I wondered.

"She's a gypsy woman; she doesn't stay in one place for too long," Rei added, walking up from behind us with Lita. "But heed Luna's warning, do not go see her."

I nodded and looked back to the strange stand. Lita dragged me by my arm and led me to a stand with an abundance of fruits. There were fruits of all shapes and sizes, and all of them looked delicious.

"Try one of these," Lita handed me a large scarlet berry with tiny seeds covering the entire surface. "It's a strawberry; they're sweet and juicy."

I bit into the succulent fruit and closed my eyes in bliss; the sweet juices coated my mouth and I salivated, wanting more of the delicious strawberries.

"Lita, this is amazing," I moaned.

"There are all kinds of fruits I think you'll like," she grinned. There were a lot of different fruits in the forest I used to call home, but none like this.

This was the most interaction I had with the tall brunette; this was my chance to make a good impression and practice conversation.

"So, Serena, how did you learn to duel?" Lita asked before I had a chance to ask my own questions.

"Oh, I was trained in my old village before I ran away." I felt my face flush with her question. Apparently I wouldn't live down what happened earlier with my arrogance.

"We're all trained to fight in some way, you know," she bluntly stated.

"What do you mean?" I looked into her emerald eyes.

"Everyone that Luna and Artemis brought here is trained to fight. We either learned from them or we learned before," she clarified.

"Oh," I breathed. "So if you don't mind my asking, where did you learn to fight?"

"I'm a Valkyrie. My mother was a Valkyrie and my father was a Warrior of Valhalla; they're called einherjar. When a Valkyrie reproduces with a Warrior, either another Valkyrie is produced in a female or an einherjar is born in a male. My parents died together fighting for the same cause. Nephrite found me when I was young and we fell madly in love—well, after a lot of persuasion on his end. We married when I became of age and soon after we were found by Artemis. He saw something special in us and made us an offer we couldn't refuse. So we left Valhalla and came here."

"Wow, Valhalla? I've read stories about its beauty," I gushed in admiration.

"It is very lovely, but it holds nothing to Asteria. Wait until you've seen the whole kingdom; it's truly magical."

"What did Artemis save you and Nephrite from?"

"He didn't save us from any immediate threats, so much as threats that could arise from our marriage. We are considered a complicated couple in Valhalla."

"What made it so complicated?"

"Nephrite and I were high ranking soldiers and a war was threatening the island. Our decisions countered those of the other high ranking officials and we were going to be banished."

"That's awful," I stared at her in horror.

"It was, but Artemis brought us here; at least he trusts Nephrite's war tactics, not that we need them here."

I nodded and thought about her story. I understood what it was like to be hated among the people you grew up with.

I picked up a basket of strawberries and paid the vendor. We walked from booth to booth, talking about simple things, like our passions in life, while we ate the large red berries.

"So what were some of your favorite things back where you're from?" Lita asked.

"Well, I really enjoyed training with my friends, but when things got bad I left."

"What do you mean 'when things got bad'?"

I hesitated; did I really want to get into that part of my past? Was I ready to tell the others about what—and _who_ —I had to kill? I took a deep breath. "When Andrew was taken away, we were seven years old. Things changed; I mean, they were always strict, but when he left it got worse. Training went from something fun that I looked forward to everyday to something I dreaded. I was taught how to kill and it became expected of me. I never wanted to do it. So I left and made my home in the woods."

"That's so sad," Rei chimed in from behind Lita and me.

"Not really, I made something good from a bad situation," I said.

"Maybe so, but no one should be forced to do what you did," said Mina.

"But if she hadn't been forced to do those things, we wouldn't have her now. Right?" Lita stated.

"Yeah, you're right Lita," Rei answered. "So what was your forest like? How did you find the place you lived in?"

"Well, I traveled for several years, most of the way in decent from the mountain and into the valleys to the south. If I hadn't destroyed old animal traps and rescued the animals that were in danger, I would have been able to travel faster. But I wanted to save lives. At first I tried to find some other village or town to make my home in, but I never found a single person. I decided to make my home in this clearing I found near a meadow of night lilies. They glow and sparkle in the moonlight, and they smell amazing. I wish that they had them here," I explained the night lilies to the girls. As we discussed the flowers, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Lita asked with concern etched on her lovely face.

"Do you feel it?" My eyes glazed over and I became a prisoner in my mind. Something took over me and I remained as still as the dead.

"Serena, you're scaring me. What's going on?" Mina worried.

"Serena? Is everything alright?" asked Rei.

"No!" Lita shouted in response. "She's like a damn statue!"

" _As the sun sets on the kingdom, destruction will lie in its wake. Only two can save it from such a horrid fate. One of Immortal blood, the last of their kind. One half of one whole soul torn will bring a new world borne._ "

"Serena, what are you talking about?" Rei spoke, trying to free me from my trance. I barely heard her frantic cries through the haze of whatever was controlling me. I tried desperately to scream out, to tell her in some way that it wasn't really me speaking.

" _Light and dark will determine the outcome of the night. Forsaken or forgiven, the truth will be brought to light._ "

"You let her go, you witch!" screamed Rei. She pointed a shaking finger behind me at something—or someone—I couldn't see.

Suddenly, I was released from the spell's clutches. I ran to Rei's side and stared in fear at the person who had cursed me. She was a short, plump old woman, with gray streaked black hair. Her eyes were an unusual electric blue that seemed to see right through me, in a most uncomfortable way.

"What d-did you do t-to me?" I stuttered, shaken from the ordeal.

She said nothing.

"Esca, what do you want?" snarled Rei.

Again, Esca remained silent. For several moments, Rei stared Esca down with a pure death glare. She put her arm around my shoulders and held me close to her in protection. Sure I could handle my own, but having someone possess my body and my mind scared me to death. Rei ran her other hand up and down my arm in a soothing motion. Finally, after staring long and hard at Rei and me, Esca spoke.

"You know how my prophecies work, child. Your own psychic abilities should have told you."

"Leave!" Rei cried. "Leave now!" she released her hold on me and stormed over to Esca. She hissed words to the elderly woman that I couldn't hear. Esca simply chuckled and turned to go back to her stand. What was that about?

Rei returned to my side and ushered me down the aisle of vendors towards Lita. Mina stood shocked next to Luna; the whole ordeal having shaken them, too. The fact that the queen was scared unnerved me. What was it that the witch had forced me to speak that had them fearful?

"Rei, what exactly happened?" I asked as I pulled her to the side and stopped walking.

She seemed to hesitate, fighting with herself on if she should really tell me the truth of what happened. She sighed and said, "You got this blank look on your face and your eyes glazed over, like you were seeing something that wasn't really there. Then you started speaking in a hollow tone, a tone I've heard many times by psychics—you were being forced to give a prophecy. Each psychic is different when it happens, apparently for her she possesses the person the prophecy refers to. Anyway, she started walking up behind you and was mouthing the words you were speaking. I tried to make her stop, but she wouldn't; not until her vision was complete." Her anger seemed to resurface; I lightly touched her shoulder to calm her.

"What did I say?"

"You mean you don't know?"

I shook my head. "All I know was I was at the fruit stand with Lita and the next I was fighting for control of my mind and body."

"You delivered a prophecy, a clue to the future. ' _As the sun sets on the kingdom, destruction will lie in its wake. Only two can save it from such a horrid fate. One of Immortal blood, the last of their kind. One half of one whole soul torn will bring a new world borne. Light and dark will determine the outcome of the night. Forsaken or forgiven, the truth will be brought to light,_ '" Rei recited.

"What does that mean?" I asked, confused.

"I will analyze it when we are back at the palace."

I nodded; this was turning out to be a strange day indeed.


	4. Chapter 4: Training Day

I can't tell you guys enough how excited I am for this revision. I hardly ever do this shout out thing, but I feel compelled to do so this time. So here it goes:

Flareup4Ratchet-I am so happy you like this version! I did change Mina from a half angel to a demigod! I have new plans and ideas for the angels, don't worry ;)

gabicg93- I'm sorry for the confusion with the previous version! I realized about halfway through the earlier one that I wanted to take this story in a very different direction, hence these changes. I'm hoping you like this one more!

TropicalRemix- thank you so much for pointing out that I didn't have Usa/Mamo in my description. I thought I had put them, but I guess I didn't! I fixed the problem, so hopefully now everyone will see it!

I appreciate the reviews so far! Keep them coming, I love hearing what y'all have to say! It makes a writer feel good knowing they've made a reader happy or that their writing has made some kind of impact. I know this is just fanfiction, but writing has always helped me. I have a plethora of ideas floating around in my head nearly at all times, so this helps me maintain some semblance of control. I have made posts on the original LLtI page, letting my other readers know about this new version. If you know any of them or have any friends who love Sailor Moon, send them my way! One last thing: I can't remember if I mentioned, I am starting a series of OneShots that will vary in rating from K all the way up to M. Be sure to check those out, as well as my new story "Starlight", which I will publish the first chapter on here VERY soon! If y'all want, I can put a little snippet at the end of one of these chapters ;)

Now, without further adieu, here is Chapter 4! Enjoy!

IMP91

* * *

Chapter four: Training Day

Two weeks had passed since I came to Asteria with Luna. Over that time I had improved on my people skills and became friends with the girls. I hadn't spent as much time with my brother as I would have liked, but I supposed the life of a prince was a busy one. He spent a lot of time with Artemis in the war room or the study, but I never knew what they talked about. I grew fond of Lita, Mina, and Rei; Amy was reclusive and only came out of the clinic for meals and to go to her chambers in the evenings. I would often hear her talking to herself in the library when I was there late at night reading up about the history of the world.

I learned a lot about the end of the old world and the beginning of the new. I learned of the many wars that the world had been in as well as their times of peace. The stories from hundreds of years ago that told of the death and destruction that changed the world were fascinating. It began in the year 2020 when one of the superpower countries of the world had changed leaders; their democracy turned into a dictatorship that made the rest of the world afraid of them. The tyrant that took office shifted the country's policies, isolating themselves from the rest of the world with walls and weapons. They abandoned their alliances with other countries and made enemies of others. Soon, a third world war broke out when the country lost all of its allies; it got so bad that resources were scarce and billions of people died in the war that lasted a hundred years.

The survivors and their descendants recorded everything, documenting the events leading up to what they called the apocalypse. The world was destroyed, but it led to a rebirth—a second chance for human-kind to make things right. That's just it though, isn't it? Human nature tends to repeat itself.

The book I was currently reading was about how Asteria was founded, when the titan goddess herself blessed the city and chose the first reigning monarch, King Patrick. He was a brilliant man according to the books, but died at an early age from a respiratory disease. His successor was his son, a lenient king who wanted nothing to do with being a king. He had many affairs and was shot in his bed one night by the husband of one of his countless mistresses. He surprisingly never produced an heir, so the city held its very first vote. The king the Asterians chose was a nobleman known for his bravery and selflessness. He gave himself fully to the throne and earned the love and devotion of all his subjects. King Abarose and Queen Erith built Asteria to what it was today. They had three sons, Androgeous, Rhesus, and Anaxis.

Androgeous, the eldest of the three, took the throne when King Abarose stepped down. Rhesus married the princess of another kingdom and became their king, while Anaxis chose to live a simple life travelling and exploring the many worlds around him. King Androgeous produced three of his own heirs with his wife, Queen Isa. The descendants of King Abarose ruled Asteria just like he did—fairly and justly. For two hundred years his family held the throne, even now.

I didn't know Artemis and Luna very long, but from what I understood, they were just as amazing as their ancestors. I hadn't gotten the chance to get to know the king and queen since Artemis seemed to work almost constantly and Luna worked all hours of the day trying to decipher the prophecy I made. Rei would often sit in with Luna, trying to figure out what the words meant. I opted to stay out of their affairs, choosing instead to explore the castle and acquaint myself with my new home. I spoke to Darien twice in the last two weeks; he told me that once he had set everything up we could start my training. I chuckled to myself at that; I was trained to fight in many different ways. I was lethal and good at what I did. But I longed for the fun aspect that sparring and learning new techniques could bring.

What I didn't enjoy was the killing. I forced myself not to dwell on that; I had gotten away and I needed to concentrate on the future, not the past. I placed my book on the bedside table and walked to the balcony doors, staring at the moon and stars. Oh, how I longed to see the stars fall again; I'd have to remember to ask Luna about them when I saw her next. I eventually crawled into bed and was asleep within minutes.

I awoke to a light tapping on my door. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I slowly got out of bed and answered the door.

"Andy, what time is it? What do you want?" I asked groggily.

"Wake up, sleepy head. Darien wants to start early," he responded. Despite my sleepy haze, I detected a hint of laughter in his voice. Lucky for him, I was by no means an easy person to wake up, so I was too tired to retaliate.

"What?" I blinked several times, trying to rid my eyes of the dry feeling.

"Get dressed, Sere. We have training," he said. The word 'training' woke me up and before I knew it I was dressed in a pair of fitted black pants and a black tank top.

I was pulling my hair into a ponytail as Andrew led me to the pit, my boots clanging on the floors of the corridor. When we stepped outside, it was still dark, with no indication that the sun would be rising anytime soon.

"Why on earth would he want to start training before the sun was up?" I questioned, irritated.

"He just does. Usually he waits until after dawn, but today he insisted I wake you to start early," Andrew said.

"He's going to get his ass kicked for this," I grumbled. Who in their right mind would dare wake up before the crack of dawn to train? We approached the pit, Darien standing in the center, looking off into the distance. He didn't notice our approach, only turning to face us when we were a few feet away from him.

"Good morning, Serena, Andrew," he addressed us.

I looked at him with irritation and exhaustion; he was insane for wanting to train before the sun had even risen. I grunted in reply.

"Well, I'll see you two later. I'm going back to bed," Andrew announced.

"Thanks, Andy," Darien replied.

"Wait, what's going on here? I thought we were all training?" I demanded angrily.

"You and Darien are training, I was just told to bring you down here," Andrew stated.

"You're the prince and you let Darien order you around?" I snapped at my twin.

"Oh, calm down, Serena. Darien and I are best friends; you'll understand when you're used to being around people you care about. You'll do things for them regardless of title and position in the kingdom," my brother retorted.

"I do care about people, Andrew," I growled. "How dare you insinuate that I don't care?" My anger quickly rose and I lashed out verbally at my brother while Darien watched in stunned silence.

"Sere—,"

"No! You don't get to tell me who I care about and who I don't. Have you not seen what I've gone through and how I've changed? If you can tell me that I don't care about anyone, you obviously don't know me like I thought you did. I was alone for _six years_ , with no human interaction. _None._ And before that I was forced to be someone I'm not, I was forced to be a part of a group who wanted me to kill mercilessly. I fought to get away from that and you have the audacity to say that I don't care?!"

My blood was boiling and the anger I felt rose to new heights. I was inches from Andrew's face, ready to spew more hateful words when Darien wrapped his arms around my waist and hoisted me from my brother.

"Andrew, just go," Darien said cautiously. "I'll help her." Andrew nodded, his head held high and stoic and walked away.

Darien held me in place while I calmed my breathing. I inhaled deeply and felt my anger slowly dissipate.

"Serena," Darien whispered warily.

"Hmm?" I answered.

"What happened?" He loosened his hold on me and spun me to look at him. His face was painted with confusion and hurt, like somehow I was yelling at him and not my twin.

"I don't know, Darien. I snapped. The past two weeks have been hell and I haven't been sleeping well. How could my own brother say those things to me? How could he think me so uncaring—so heartless?"

My will to fight wilted and I slumped in Darien's arms. He rubbed my back in a soothing motion and let me wallow in my exhausted misery.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled into his chest. "I never meant to blow up like that."

"Don't be sorry; you've been under a lot of stress. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you the past two weeks. Artemis has kept me busy making weapon advancements and testing out new materials."

"Weapons for what?" I asked.

"Honestly? I have no idea; but working in weaponry and the science behind it all is my specialty. I don't question authority, I trust my king. It's probably nothing anyway; he's probably just being cautious."

"Cautious about what? I thought Asteria was prosperous and thriving?"

"It is; but there is always a threat from our enemies. A kingdom like this is bound to have adversaries. Let's not worry about it now; today we can start training. Come with me, I want to show you something before we begin." He took my hand and smiled, a look of excitement sparkling in his eyes.

"Where are we going?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"You'll just have to wait and see," he smirked.

We walked out of the pit and away from the castle grounds and through the open fields in the dark; the dawn was fast approaching. The stars slowly winked and twinkled above us as Darien led me to his mystery destination. We walked in silence for several minutes until we came to the edge of the marsh grass.

"Be careful, some spots can be sharp," he informed me. We walked carefully through the tall grass and ended up on the other side of a sand dune. The vast ocean greeted me upon our exit from the grass; the waves were an inky black in the darkness of the early hour. I inhaled the intoxicating scent of the salty ocean air and felt all my cares melt away. The prophecy no longer mattered; all that mattered was the serenity I felt in that moment.

"It's amazing," I mumbled in awe.

I looked into Darien's eyes, realizing that he had been examining my reaction. His eyes were swimming with contentment.

"The sun will be rising soon; I wanted you to see the sunrise from my favorite place in Asteria," he said.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Why what?"

"Why did you want to show me the sunrise from here?"

"You haven't had the chance to really see all that Asteria has to offer; sure you've been to the city, but have you really seen much else?" I shook my head. "I want to show you more; Asteria really is a beautiful place with hidden treasures if one knows where to look."

The sky began to lighten on the horizon of the sky and the water; the small strip of sunlight making the water glitter. We stood in silence while the sun rose. It painted the sky in so many stunning colors that I felt the breath taken from my lungs. The colors of the sunrise reminded me of the painting I admired in the hallway, of the pink and orange sky and the dolphins jumping in the setting sun. I couldn't tear my gaze away from the spectacle before me. First Darien shared the falling stars with me, now he was sharing the most amazing sunrise I had ever seen with me. He was beginning to hold a spot in my heart, a spot I never thought would be filled. I thought for the longest time that I was incapable of love; I was trained to be brave and strong—to fight and kill. Yet here I was, falling for a man I barely knew. I tamped down that feeling before it had the chance to really arise; love couldn't exist. Not in this cruel world.

I felt his eyes burning into me, willing me silently to look at him—which I did. I couldn't explain what happened in that moment; I felt something within me change, something so deep and foreign that I was almost afraid to analyze it. My heart was racing and my skin felt warm. I felt like my soul was being sewn together, like I was walking around as half of a person before this moment. He stroked my cheek lightly, never once taking his eyes from mine. I placed the palm of my hand over his heart; almost as if I were trying to ward him off from coming any closer to me—or maybe it was to stop myself? His heart was racing as fast as mine was; did he feel the strange sensations I was feeling?

How was this even possible? Not ten minutes ago I forced myself not to think of Darien like that; we would both get hurt if this thing escalated. So then why couldn't I just push myself away from him and forget the growing sensations within me? Why couldn't I stop thinking about him? The way he looked at me with so much feeling? The way my body gravitated towards his of its own accord? I hated this feeling of not being in control.

Before I could further analyze my strange emotions, I heard someone approaching us from the marsh grass.

"There you are!" shouted a deep, masculine voice. "I've been looking everywhere for you, Darien."

Darien held my gaze for a heartbeat longer before turning to the new arrival.

"Kunzite, what are you doing here?" Darien questioned the head general. I turned my head to see Kunzite quickly walking across the sand to where we stood at the edge of the ocean.

"We need you back at the pit. Everyone is ready to begin," he announced.

Darien looked back at me and smiled. "Ready to start?"

I smirked, now this was something I was familiar with. "Of course."

We walked behind Kunzite back to the pit. "I won't go easy on you; you'll be sparring with me today," Darien said.

I just chuckled and walked into the pit; the other three generals were there, as well as Andrew and the generals' wives., except for Amy. It seemed I would have an audience for training today.

Darien stepped into the center of the crater and addressed the group. "Things will be run a little differently from now on," he began. "The four generals will pair off amongst themselves and practice either hand to hand combat or sword fighting. Andrew, you'll be with King Artemis and Serena will be with me." I looked around the crowd that had gathered and noticed the king and queen standing with Rei and Lita. Artemis and Andrew stepped forward and took their swords from the racks outside the crater. Kunzite and Jadeite paired together, opting to fight without weapons on the edge of the pit, away from the rest of us. Nephrite and Zoicite chose their weapons and began warming up in another section of the pit. Darien and I were in the center of the pit where everyone could see us.

"Grab your sword," he ordered. I did as I was told and took my stance.

For thirty minutes straight we danced around each other, our swords clanging and clashing against each other. Darien and I were evenly matched; neither of us was able to hit a winning strike against the other. I periodically heard the gasps from the onlookers, mainly Mina and Luna, and knew that the other men had ceased their training to observe Darien and me. I hadn't had a challenge like this since before I left the mountain village when I fought my father. Even he wasn't as evenly matched against me as Darien was. He seemed to read my every move and was able to counter each of them flawlessly.

Darien lunged for a swipe with the tip of his blade to my midsection, causing me to stumble back and trip over a rock in the dirt. I landed on my backside and nearly lost my hold on my sword. He moved to cover me with his body, readying to take the final blow to end our fight. Just as he was about to land his hit, I placed my feet on his chest and thrust him over me. The momentum from the move had me rolling backwards; I sat up straight, straddling Darien's chest. I held his sword hand in my left hand, slightly above his head. My right hand held my blade on the side of his head.

"Surrender?" I whispered breathlessly.

His chest rose and fell beneath me as he tried to steady his breathing. I could see his mind working in overtime to try and find a way to turn the fight in his favor. His eyes suddenly lit up as he formulated a plan in his head.

Darien released his hold on his sword and tugged his hand free from my grasp. He placed both hands on the sides of my thighs and flipped us over. He now straddled my body, my wrists held above my head in his strong grip. The small pebbles in the dirt dug into my back and I lost my blade. I cursed under my breath and tried to push him off of me.

I refused to lose in front of everyone.

He bent his body down, bringing his face close to my ear. "Yield?" he whispered. His warm breath on my heated skin sent pleasant shivers down my spine; but the cocky undertone in his voice lit a fire within me that pushed me to continue the fight.

I released my wrists from his hands and used all my strength to push him off of me. When I was free, I sprung to my feet and searched hastily for my sword.

"You wouldn't dare to fight an unarmed man, would you?" he taunted.

"Fine, I'll fight you without the sword," I countered.

"Just give up, Serena," he smirked.

"Never," I growled. I lunged for him, ready to land a punch to his abdomen. He caught my fist in his hand and spun me around and pinned my right arm behind my back. His hold on me wasn't strong enough to cause me pain, but still firm enough to ensure no escape on my part. He took his other hand and laced his fingers with the ones of my free hand.

"I win, Serena," he whispered in my ear, sending the same shivers throughout my body. "Say it."

"I yield," I whispered, defeated.

The second the words escaped my lips, Darien released me and the girls rushed to my side.

"Are you alright?"

"Did he hurt you?"

"You almost had him!"

I was bombarded by their praise and concern; I burst into a fit of laughter at their silly antics.

"Do you really think he would do anything to seriously injure me?" I giggled at my new companions. "You do realize that I was trained in several different fighting styles prior to my arrival here. I am a master in swordsmanship."

"You never told us you learned to fight like that! Just that your village wanted you to be a killer," cried Mina.

"They wanted a murderer, of course I'm trained to fight at master levels," I continued to laugh.

"I've never seen anyone come so close to beating Darien! Not even Nephrite and he is an einherjar!" chimed Lita excitedly.

"Yea, Kunzite will fight him for long periods of time and never comes close enough to beat him!" said Mina.

"Good job, Sere," Andrew said as he came up behind me and patted my shoulder in a congratulatory manner.

I turned to face him and stated, "I'm sorry about this morning, I've not been sleeping well."

"You don't have to apologize, Serena. We've all been there," he said and pulled me into a hug.

"Even so, I shouldn't have yelled at you like I did, and I am sorry."

He kissed the top of my head and chuckled.

"I'm your brother; I'm not going to just abandon you for having an outburst. I'm sorry for what I said, too. I shouldn't have called you uncaring."

"Apology accepted," I giggled.

Darien and the generals approached our group, along with the king and queen.

"You fought well, Serena," Artemis complimented.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," I said, a slight blush coloring my cheeks.

"Oh, Serena!" Luna gushed. "I'm so proud of you! Will you continue training with Darien?"

"I wouldn't call it training so much as practice," Darien chuckled. I looked at him after his admission and grinned from ear to ear.

"You have no idea what that means to me," I stated. I left the warmth of my brother's embrace and approached Darien. I leaned up on toes and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I know I didn't win against you in this fight, but next time I will."

I stepped back to look at him fully and smirked.

"Is that a threat?" he grinned. I was starting to like seeing that cocky smile.

"It's a promise." I turned away from him and winked. A light blush colored his sweaty face and I grinned even more.

We all stood around either chatting about little things or watching the generals complete their training. Andrew stayed with me while Darien and Artemis went to the archery field on the other side of the pit. I watched their marksmanship and longed to have my fingers wrapped around the grip of a recurve. The two men engaged in a competition to see who could score the most bull's-eyes. It was a close match, but the approach of Rei distracted me.

"Luna," Rei said. Everyone around me turned to face the raven haired beauty. "I think I figured out the prophecy." She looked between Andrew and me with a puzzled expression.

"Rei," Luna gasped, "it's not what I think it is, is it?"

"It is, I'm afraid," Rei responded solemnly.

"What's going on?" I inquired. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion and stepped to Rei and Luna.

"We need to talk, Serena," Rei said. "In private; Luna, Darien, you should probably be there, too."

Darien hustled over to us when he heard his name; the three of us followed Rei into the castle and into a room I had never seen. It was dark and empty, save for the massive fire glowing in the hearth on the wall. There was a table in the middle of the room, a glowing orb resting on the table's center.

"What is this place?" I asked in awe.

"This is my special room. I am a seer; I keep my foretellings in this room, the ball and the fire aid in my visions," Rei answered.

"You can see the future? What about prophecies? What do you know about the one I spoke?"

"You had a prophecy?" Darien raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Madam Esca manipulated her and forced a prophecy through her," Luna clarified. "We have been trying for two weeks to decipher the prophecy, but we have gotten nowhere."

"I think I finally figured it out," was Rei's response. "Serena, you're an Immortal."


	5. Chapter 5: The Immortals

Here is chapter 5! I'll be on a bit of a hiatus for about a week and a half to two weeks, so I probably won't post again until around New Year's. Don't hate me!

Flareup4Ratchet-I live in the US too! I'd hate to see that paragraph come to fruition... Here's to hoping. I love your feedback!

When I was going through and revising this story, I added a bit of back story and more details to make the story make sense. I hope y'all liked it! Let me know what you think of this chapter, and I'll see ya soon! Have a wonderful holiday season, my loves!

xoxo, IMP91

* * *

Chapter five: The Immortals

Darien stood frozen on the spot when Rei said something about an Immortal. Why did he look so stunned? What was an Immortal? Rei and Luna began a discussion in hushed tones, speaking too quietly and quickly for me to comprehend. They kept passing strange glances my way—every now and then Rei would shiver in fear.

"Hey," I said trying to gain their attention. When they didn't respond to me, I shouted at them. "Hey!" _About damn time_ , I thought when they turned their eyes to me. "What's going on? Why are you two acting like it's the end of the world and why is Darien acting like he's seen a ghost?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and waited impatiently for their answers. I stared them down with a hard glare when they didn't say anything. Luna looked as if she were going to cry, her large red eyes brimming with unshed tears. Rei, on the other hand, looked livid as all hell. Why would Rei be so angry after figuring out the prophecy?

"Are either of you going to answer me?!" I shouted.

"No," Luna began, "not until we know more about the situation."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I huffed impatiently.

"Serena, you need to stay calm," Rei stated, irritation coloring her tone, a hint of caution glinting in her violet eyes.

"How can you tell me to stay calm when _you_ are withholding information that is clearly about me?!" I cried. My hands were balled into tight fists at my sides and my vision grew blurry with my intense anger. Bright white light engulfed the room, but I couldn't tell where it came from. I was too busy fighting off the feeling of drowning.

"SERENA!" I heard my name yelled, but I couldn't tell who had bellowed it. My vision went completely dark and the next thing I knew I was falling towards the cold hard floor.

"Darien, catch her!" I heard Luna scream, but the sound was muffled, as if I were hearing it from the bottom of the ocean.

Before my body crashed to the ground, I was wrapped in warmth. My head fell back and my world went black.

"Serena, wake up. Please," a voice whispered in my ear; a voice I couldn't quite reach from the depths of the darkness. I stretched out through the tendrils of shadow for the voice that begged me to return. Slowly, the light started to destroy the darkness.

My eyes fluttered open to be greeted with stark white walls and lights that were entirely too bright. I looked around and didn't recognize where I was. Where was the voice that spoke to me in the darkness?

"Don't move, Ms. Serena," came a soft feminine voice.

"Where am I?" I inquired, furrowing my brows, looking around the room.

"The infirmary," the woman replied. I turned my head to the direction the sound of her voice came from and saw a small woman in a white lab coat scribbling notes on a clipboard. She had her head down, concentrating hard on her task.

Amy.

Her pixie like face was scrunched in concentration as she read over the notes on my chart.

"Amy?" I asked shyly.

"Yes, Serena?" she responded dryly.

"Why am I here?"

"You fainted," she stated bluntly.

She didn't seem to want to talk, so I left her to her work. She approached me and began running tests, checking my vitals and reading the monitors I was hooked up to.

"Everything looks okay," she informed. "I'd say you're good to be discharged."

S he began to remove the wires attached to my body and gave me some papers to sign so I could leave. When I was finished with the paperwork and had gotten dressed, I turned to the busy doctor and decided to try my hand at a friendly conversation.

"So how did you become a doctor?" I initiated.

She looked at me pointedly and sighed. She put her clipboard down and offered me a seat.

"I was practicing to be a healer in my old town. I come from the Snowy Mountains; my parents were both doctors and were great at what they did. The entire village loved them. They were training me in the ways of medicine when the ice storm hit. I was very young when I marched south. I did a lot of research on my journey, finding new plants and herbs with medicinal qualities. When Luna found me, I had already experimented with many different things and developed some new medications. Luna had her resident doctor train me up in some other aspects before I was given the position. Setsuna died about two years ago."

I stared at Amy open-mouthed.

"What are you?" she asked me directly with curiosity written on her sharp features.

"What do you mean?" I responded.

"You're not human," she clarified.

"I don't understand."

She narrowed her eyes and said, "They haven't told you?"

"Told me what?"

She rubbed her chin and examined my chart again, ignoring my question.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" I questioned.

"Nope. Just curious," she uttered.

"What are you?" I snapped. "Apparently Luna only helps _special_ people," I sneered, a little annoyed with her secrecy and nonchalance.

"I'm a hybrid. My mother was a siren and my father was a human."

"That's an unusual combination," I said before I could stop myself. "I'm sorry—I didn't mean—," I felt mortified for speaking out of turn like that. Who was I to judge her lineage?

"It's fine, Serena," she began to laugh, breaking her expressionless face for the first time since my encounter with her. "Everyone here treats me as if I'm some cold, mad scientist. I'm just a doctor."

"Were you treated differently by the people in your village, too?"

"No, magic was more accepted in the Snowy Mountains as opposed to the North Eastern Mountains. I've heard of how harsh those people can be."

"They really can be horrible," I agreed.

"There were so many types of magical people in the Snowy Mountains. My mother lived in the Ice Lake that was in the center of the village. It was four miles wide and two miles deep. Once a year for four weeks she was allowed to come to shore as a human. She met my father, who as I said was a very successful doctor. They fell in love quickly and irrevocably. I was born beneath the waves of the lake the following winter."

"That's amazing," I breathed. Amy was something spectacular.

She stood there with a distant look in her eyes, then she put her internal guards back up and was professional once more.

"You should go. Luna is probably pulling her hair out in worry. She was practically bursting at the seams when Darien brought you in."

I was quiet for a few moments; why would Luna be worrying so much? What was it that no one was telling me?

"How long was I unconscious?" I asked, suddenly remembering the room and the white light.

 _Serena, you're an Immortal._ What did that mean?

"About two hours," she chuckled.

"That's it? She was going insane over a nap?" I raised a brow in incredulity.

"It wasn't just that you passed out, Serena," Amy said.

"What do you mean?"

"Ask the others," she ordered. Amy stood from her stool and led me from the hospital room. "I hope we can talk some more another time. It was nice getting to know you a little," she smiled as she waved me out of the medical wing.

I wandered around the castle, not ready to face Luna and the others. I let my feet guide me and ended up at the pit. I entered the armory and looked around at all the various weapons; there were swords of every type, from rapiers to claymores.

I took one sword from a twin set of katanas off the wall and took one out of its leather bound sheath. The handle was wrapped in soft black leather and fit perfectly in my hand. The blade was long and curved slightly, ending in a perfect taper. The edge was razor sharp; all in all it was a beautiful sword and easy to handle. I put the katana back in its sheath and replaced it on the wall.

I meandered to another section of the armory, passing by more swords, some knives and daggers, to an area with archery equipment.

There were bows with quivers full of arrows, both long bows and recurves. There was also a wall dedicated to cross-bows.

I stroked the limbs of a black recurve bow, it was beautiful. Lifting the weapon from its resting place, I tested the draw weight—perfect. There was a box on a shelf by the recurve bows that held arm guards and finger tabs; I chose the proper orientation and size that I'd need and put them on. I found the quiver of arrows that corresponded with this bow and went back outside to the archery targets.

The sun was shining brightly behind large, fluffy white clouds. There was a slight chill in the air, an obvious indication that summer would soon be over. I unzipped the black leather jacket I wore and removed the garment, setting it on the floor by my chosen station.

Twelve arrows were in the leather quiver that I attached to my belt. I removed one and nocked it on the bowstring; I drew the string back and anchored my hand just under my left jawbone, the string resting against the side of my face and touching the tip of my nose. When I had my aim, I released the string. The arrow flew forward and landed in the yellow circle of the target—the innermost circle.

I nocked another arrow and drew the string back; this arrow hit just under my first one. I proceeded to shoot all of the arrows in the quiver and retrieved them upon finishing. I spent the better part of four hours out at the pit, shooting arrows and retrieving them. I fell into such a nice routine in my practice that I didn't notice the approach of someone else.

By the time I acknowledged my audience, I had shot eight arrows into the target, each one within the yellow circle.

"I went to find you at the infirmary. Luna is worried."

"She can come find me herself," I snapped as I released another arrow.

"What's wrong?" Darien asked.

I set the bow on the ground and spun to face him, my anger beginning to rise again.

"What's wrong?" I repeated his question. I stalked up to him, stopping just inches from his tall, broad frame. "All these secrets! This stupid prophecy happens and Luna and Rei go insane over it. Who's to say anything is going to happen?! And to top it all off, now they're keeping information about _myself_ from me!" I ran my hand through my long blonde hair and groaned.

"They're just looking out for you," he said trying to calm me.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my archery practice. I felt Darien watching me as I shot the last three arrows; he walked with me as I went to the target and pulled my arrows free from the foam and canvas.

"You're really good with the bow," he said. He placed a hand on the small of my back and I turned to face him. His sapphire eyes were filled with admiration and something I couldn't quite discern. We stared into each others eyes for quite some time, blue locked with blue. My anger came and went in the span of a heartbeat. In its place was something that confused me to no end, something I couldn't quite put my finger on. Something I didn't want to consider for too long in fear that it would disappear.

I didn't have the chance to dwell on the unknown feelings, for a loud crashing broke us from our moment. I jumped away from Darien as if he were on fire and burning me; he rushed to his workshop to find out what had happened.

I closed my eyes and stayed rooted to the spot, trying to regain my composure and slow my heart. The adrenalin swam through my blood and dissipated quickly as I calmed down. I opened my eyes and followed the path Darien took to his shop.

"What happened?" I called as I walked into the wide open door.

"Nothing is out of place; where did that crash come from?" he came around a corner, scratching his head in confusion.

"What if it happened elsewhere?" I suggested. I stole a glance back at the castle and saw an open window facing the pit.

His eyes grew wide and he took my hand, rushing us back to the castle. I could hardly keep up with his long strides. We hurried through the courtyard and into the nearest set of doors leading to the main hallway of the castle. The sound of our boots clanging in the halls and the sounds of our heavy breathing could be heard reverberating through the empty corridors as we ran at full speed.

"Where—are—we going?" I huffed.

He didn't answer; he simply kept pushing forward, never releasing his strong hold on my hand. Finally we came to a set of doors, doors we burst through like pair of tornadoes.

The room was in complete disarray, glass and wood shattered into millions of tiny pieces all over the floor.

"What is—this—place?" I asked, trying to slow my rapidly beating heart.

"This _was_ the Hall of Destiny," he said, squeezing my hand. "It was a place of records of the past, but it also held Rei's predictions."

"Why is it called the Hall of Destiny? That doesn't make sense if it just had records of the past and future," I wondered.

"It's the Hall of Destiny because—,"

He was cut off by another rumbling crash. We looked to the back of the room and saw a shadow flutter across the wall; someone was destroying this room and looking for something.

Darien held his index finger to his lips, signaling for me to stay quiet. He silently walked to the place the shadow had been, pouncing like a lion on his prey.

He emerged only moments later with a tiny squirming person in his grasp. He held the child like creature by the collar around its neck, the small person dangling from Darien's grip. He had an annoyed smirk on his face as he came to stop by my side.

"This is a nymph. Never trust them with secrets, or anything for that matter. They're mischievous little critters who have a blatant disregard for anyone's safety," he explained.

The small person in his hands had bright green hair and wild purple eyes, eyes that seemed to have seen the world yet still held a bit of wonder. Her hair fell in messy waves down her back, ending just under her ribs. She had a slight scowl on her face and her arms were crossed over her tiny chest. She had a pale green dress that covered only what was necessary, the collar of her dress in Darien's hand. Her skin was a dark tan and had black markings swirling up her arms and legs.

"Got it, nymphs are troublesome." I chuckled lightly and laid my hand on Darien's arm. "Mind if I try to reason with her?"

He shrugged and set the nymph on the ground; I crouched to her level, she was all of four feet tall.

"My name is Serena, what's yours?" I asked politely. Her scowl slowly melted from her face, a look of innocent curiosity replacing it.

"I'm Sila," she said, her voice high pitched and tinkling, much like a bell.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Sila," I smiled. "May I ask what you were doing in the Hall of Destiny?"

She smirked and said, "I was looking for something."

"What were you looking for? Maybe I can help you find it."

"There's a prophecy I'm searching for. It tells of revolution in the land. There will be a time of great darkness and only an Immortal can save us," she stated. There it was again—Immortal. What did it mean?

"What can you tell me about the Immortals?" I asked sweetly.

"Only that they're nearly extinct. Only two remain," she shrugged as if it were common knowledge. "Look, I need that prophecy; there's one that I have that is its mirror."

"Its mirror?" Now I was confused. What did it mean for a prophecy to have a mirror?

"It means that there is an almost identical prophecy in existence but it refers to another person," she said as if reading my mind. "I have the other one, and when the two come together, a new prophecy is made."

"I'm sorry, Sila. We can't give it to you," I stated.

"Why?" she grunted.

"Because it's very important for the queen to solve. She's been working very hard on it for a while. Why don't you bring us the mirror?"

She thought for a moment, as if pondering my trustworthiness.

"I guess I could…" she trailed. "How do I know you'll bring them together?" she narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"I'll just have to show you, now won't I?" I smiled.

"Fine. I'll bring it to you." She turned on her heel and stalked out of the Hall of Destiny. As soon as she was outside, she sprinted at full speed and disappeared.

"How did you know to come here?" I questioned Darien without looking from the spot Sila was only moments ago.

"Just a hunch," he shrugged.

"A hunch?" I quirked an eyebrow and placed my hand on my hip.

"Yes, a hunch. Luna may have mentioned someone trying to get their hands on a prophecy before. It was years ago, but it happened, nonetheless."

I narrowed my eyes and tried to decipher what he was saying. "Why do people want to steal prophecies? What's so special about them?"

"Some are simple foretellings, but others are much bigger. Yours is a big one, according to Rei. Those big prophecies are coveted by many, mostly for the reason of manipulating them in their favor."

"Can it be manipulated?"

"Sure. The future is always changing. There are thousands of outcomes based on one choice."

"So we should be able to manipulate this one? The one I gave through Madam Esca, we can manipulate it for our victory. Right?"

"We can try, but Rei and Luna only know so much."

"What is it that they're keeping from me? What happened before I fainted?"

Darien remained silent, unwavering.

"Please tell me, Darien. I need to know. What is going on?"

"You glowed. More like you burst into bright white light."

"What?" I breathed in disbelief.

"Yes, you burst into light and passed out. Your powers and abilities are starting to awaken."

"What powers? Why now?"

"I think it's because you and your twin have been reunited. This has happened before, correct?" he questioned.

"Once." Darien stood in front of me, arms crossed over his chest, waiting for me to continue. I rolled my eyes and chose to tell him; he wouldn't let me go if I didn't give him some information. "It was right before they took Andrew away. Some kid was playing with Andy and me in the training yard and pushed me in the dirt. I got really mad and started yelling at the boy; Andy said I glowed a bright white and passed out. He felt my power as if it were his own. That's when our parents realized something was more than different with us and sent him away. I didn't have another incident like that since earlier today."

"Your powers are connected to him. I am willing to bet that his are connected to you, as well. We should find him and ask him about it." He took my hand and pulled me back to the castle from the courtyard. I turned my head in the direction that Sila left in, seeing nothing but the open field inside the walls of the castle grounds. Would the little nymph really return?

Darien and I found Andrew in the massive library. He was on the second floor, hunched over a wide wooden desk with several volumes of books open in front of him.

"Andy?" I coaxed. He looked up from the book he was skimming over and rubbed his eyes. "What's wrong, Andy?"

"I've been trying to find out about this whole 'Immortal' thing. Luna and Artemis won't say anything about it. Everyone is being tight lipped and it's frustrating. It doesn't help that earlier I felt your anger."

"I'm sorry about that," I mumbled sheepishly. "You felt my anger?" Now my curiosity was even more piqued.

"Yea, I did, but don't worry about it. The thing that shocked me was that while I felt your power, I also heard your thoughts," he divulged.

"You heard my thoughts?" I repeated, raising my eyebrows. That was definitely one alarming declaration.

"Yea, I did. After you passed out I came here to try and find information on the Immortals and your power. I haven't found anything about either." He ran a hand through his already disheveled blond hair and sighed.

"Don't stress yourself out, Andy. We will figure this out," I promised. I placed my hand on his shoulder and heard a rush of words pass through my mind that weren't mine.

 _I need to figure this out_ , I heard.

"We will figure this out," I said.

Andrew looked up at me in surprise, "You heard that?"

"Yes." What a strange phenomenon; I heard Andrew speaking in my head. Fear and uncertainty flooded my veins as my eyes widened and my heart beat faster and faster. Andrew looked at me as if he had the same feelings running through him.

"Take your hand from me and see if you can still hear my thoughts," he said. I took my hand from his shoulder and sent him what was going through my mind.

 _Can you hear me, Andy_?

 _It's as if you're talking to me out loud_ , he thought.

"This is crazy," I said aloud. "We've never been able to do this before." I was stunned and afraid. "I wonder how this happened." If Andy and I didn't figure this out, I would surely panic.

"Dare, go get Zoicite and Amy," Andrew ordered in a regal fashion. Daren nodded once and left my twin and me alone.

"Andy?"

"Yes, Sere?"

"What's happening?" My voice cracked and shook with my fear.

"I don't know." He ran his hand through his hair. _This is freaking me out._ He gripped the edge of the desk so hard his knuckles turned white; even so, his hands still shook ever so slightly.

"Its scaring me, too!" I cried. Andrew gave me a look of sympathy; he didn't like this new development. Neither did I.

Andrew sighed and went back to looking through the many books on the desk while I decided to wander around the vast library in search of something to drown my fears. I had nothing better to do since my brother seemingly dismissed me. I felt as if a door had been shut and locked in the back of my mind. Was Andy shutting me out? I tried to focus my mind on infiltrating his, but I got nothing. Maybe the mind connection wouldn't be so bad if we were able to keep each other out.

I eventually found myself on the third floor of the library. There seemed to be books of every kind in the room; from fiction to medical texts. I pulled a large volume from one of the shelves and opened it to a random page. Nothing interesting popped out at me from this book; it was about plants from Valhalla. After I put the book back on its shelf, I walked to another section of the library and removed another book. This one was thick and bound in leather. When I opened the book, I was shocked at the picture staring back at me. A pale creature was bent over a woman, his mouth against her neck. _Vampires_ , my mind supplied. I had never seen a vampire before, but there were plenty of stories and legends.

Vampires were creatures of the night, pure evil and deadly. They stalked the depths of darkness waiting for their next victim. If there was ever a creature to fear, it was the vampire. They were ruthless and cunning; they wouldn't hesitate to kill in an instant. The legends I had heard as a child consisted of the usual bloodsucking fiends and how dangerous they were. This book passage taught me much more; it taught me how a vampire can be made, how a vampire can be killed, and different types of vampires. I never knew there were different forms of vampires.

According to the book, there were vampires that were good; they didn't kill their victims, they could roam in the sunlight for short amounts of time, they were alive, and made it a point to stay under the radar. They seemed to value human life and strove to preserve it.

On the other end of the spectrum, there were bad vampires, the truly undead ones that killed without a second thought—the ones from the stories. They were the ones to really watch out for. This type of vampire was the subspecies that burned in the sun and was cursed to roam the night. They killed carelessly and without mercy.

The one that shocked me the most was the half vampire. The half vampire was like the stem cells of the human body—they could be molded and transformed into one of the other kinds of vampire. They were alive, were able to walk in the sun, and did not need to feed on human blood to survive. They were the form of vampire that could choose whether to be good or bad. I turned the page and came across another photo, this one of a woman in an elaborate gown; even in the photo I could tell she was an elegant woman with high standards. The caption said that she was the first good vampire, formed from fighting the darkness within her.

"Serena?" a voice interrupted my reading before I could finish the passage.

"I'm over here," I answered.

Darien emerged from the other side of the library, Zoicite walking behind him.

"Amy is with Andrew, she has some questions," Darien said. I followed the two men over to the large desk and took a seat. Amy was jotting notes in a small notebook as Andrew finished speaking.

"Serena, can you explain what happened before you passed out?" she asked.

"No, besides, you already know. I'm sure Darien or Luna told you," I said a little too harshly.

"I need to hear your account of the events," she clarified calmly. I rolled my eyes and chose to answer without being difficult.

"It all happened so fast, one minute I was really upset and angry, the next I woke up in the infirmary. I did hear a voice in my head while I was unconscious."

"What kind of voice?" she pressed.

 _Serena, wake up. Please_.

"It begged me to awaken," I said.

Amy looked from her notes to Andrew and then to me. She had a curious look upon her face. "Andrew," she addressed my twin, "when did you find out about Serena fainting?"

"I didn't. I felt it. No one told me until after I felt her wake up," he admitted.

"Interesting," chimed Zoicite.

"What, my love?" Amy inquired of her husband.

"I've seen this bond before," he stated. He narrowed his eyes and thought for a long moment. "Well, I hadn't actually seen it, I had heard of it. There was a story my mother told me as a child of twins born who had special abilities. It was as if they were one person in two bodies. They shared a strength and power second to none; they moved with such grace and poise around each other that one would think they were one soul in two bodies. But when one half of the set of twins had died, the other absorbed all the power. With double the strength, the living twin couldn't handle the energy."

"What happened to the living twin?" I asked, completely engulfed in the story.

"Some say the power was too great for the twin," Zoicite continued. "Some say that with so much strength the twin perished not long after the other. Others say that the twin learned to control the abilities and went to rule vast lands."

"Do you think that's what's happening with my sister and me?" Andrew asked.

"It's hard to say," Zoicite said. "It was a story that was passed down from each generation for years. I honestly doubt that the story was true; it was probably an old folk tale."

"The funny thing about folk tales, my love," Amy began, "is that there is always a hint of truth behind them. Remember the one about the demon and angel falling in love?"

"I could never forget that one," he chuckled. "That was what the song you sang was about; the song that lured me to you." Zoicite smiled and put an arm around Amy's waist, pulling her into a close embrace. He smiled as he gazed lovingly at her; I could sense the compassion and love emanating from their beings. Amy blushed beautifully; Zoicite placed a gentle kiss to her temple and released his hold on her. She went back to her notes and became professional once more. It seemed Zoicite and his charms were the only things that could break Amy of her stoicism, although I was willing to try and break it by being her friend.

"I took a sample of your blood while you were unconscious," Amy addressed me. "What I found was—," she was cut off by the obnoxious sounds of someone running frantically into the library.

"Don't you tell her a single thing!" Luna shouted. She ran up the spiral staircase to the second floor and halted a few feet away from us. "You are not authorized to say anything to her." I had never seen Luna so upset. Granted I only knew her for a little over two weeks, but still, after living with someone for any extended period of time, one gets to know the other pretty well.

"Luna, what's going on?" I questioned loudly. Already my anger was beginning to get the better of me—again. I had to try and keep it in check if I wanted to stay conscious this time.

"Luna, you should tell her," Amy suggested, her face stony and impassive.

Luna calmed instantly and looked at me with regret and sorrow written all over her features. She closed her eyes and seemed to be mulling over her options; she sighed and her eyes fluttered open.

"Sit," she ordered. Andrew, Darien and I took the nearest chairs around the table and waited for Luna to begin. "Rei and I deciphered your prophecy. We believe war to be in the future. There was another prophecy a few years ago that spoke of similar things—,"

"My prophecy's mirror," I interrupted.

"Yes, that's exactly right. It spoke of a half blood that would choose the light or dark and would help the Immortal with a devastating battle. It took Rei and I many weeks to figure that one out. These are the only two prophecies known that have mentioned the Immortals."

I took advantage of her pause and asked, "What are the Immortals?"

Luna took a few moments to ponder whether or not to reveal such information. Finally, she sighed and decided to tell us a tale. "Long ago, thousands of years ago, to be exact, there was a race of humanoids that was completely unlike any other. They were kind and generous, always thinking of others above themselves. They made it their mission to ensure the safety of those around them; they were fierce warriors who were relentless in their protection of innocents. They came from a large and prosperous kingdom, and reached out to help anyone in need. This race was known as the Immortals; though no one knew if they were truly immortal since they were destroyed. The question being, how can one be immortal if they have the ability to die? A neighboring kingdom's army infiltrated their walls, killing everyone in sight. The stories tell of the blood bath that became of the Kingdom of the Immortals—how the entire kingdom was drowned in the blood of its citizens. Not a single Immortal survived the onslaught," Luna told us.

"Why were they called 'Immortal' if they were subjected to genocide?" I asked.

"There are many possibilities; one was that they were so hard to kill off that they were called 'Immortal', another was that they lived long lives compared to humans. Some also said that they were called 'Immortal' because of their unwavering kindness and compassion," Luna supplied.

"What does this race have to do with us?" Andrew inquired.

"I can't tell you that," Luna said sadly.

"Why not?" I chimed, more curious than upset.

"Because this is a new situation, the Immortals have been extinct for centuries. We are still doing as much research as we can, and once we know more, I promise I'll tell you."

"What about the mirror? What did you figure out about the half blood?" Darien asked.

"Nothing," Luna answered simply. I looked at Darien to find his face had fallen in defeat. Why would he care about the other prophecy? Unless…

"Is the mirror about you, Darien?" I asked a little too harshly, abandoning my curiosity.

His eyes shot up and locked with mine. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I growled. My moods seemed to be all over the place today. Why wouldn't people just tell me what I needed to know?! Why keep secrets when it doesn't help anyone?!

"I didn't think it mattered until I heard of your prophecy."

"You should have said something when we met Sila. Why does she have a prophecy about you?" I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed.

"When did you meet Sila?" Luna interjected.

"Before we came to the library," Darien answered, never taking his dark blue eyes from my own sapphire ones.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Luna pressed.

"I didn't think it was important that a nymph decided to make a visit. Although she did cause quite the issue in the Hall of Destiny," Darien blushed, glancing at the queen. I smirked and diverted my gaze; he was handsome when he blushed. It made me forget my irritation with him—it made me momentarily forget my irritation with everyone and their stupid hidden agendas.

"She destroyed it, didn't she?" Luna cautiously questioned.

Darien nodded his head sheepishly. Apparently he didn't do too well being chastised, although I found it adorable.

"Oh, Luna, cut him some slack!" I giggled with renewed motivation flowing through me. "It wasn't his fault, and things just happened so fast that it slipped our minds to find you first."

"Wait, you were there?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. We were talking when we heard the crash," I blushed. Now it was my turn to shrink under Luna's scrutiny. For such a slight woman, she sure could be intimidating—it must have been the dragon within her.

She was quiet for a long moment, her face flashing various emotions along the way. She went from scrutinizing to thoughtful to ecstatic in that instant. She quickly dismissed my companions, leaving the two of us in the library.

"Um, Luna?" I whispered.

"Come with me," she said, grabbing my hand and leading me from the library. We emerged outside, in another part of the castle grounds I had yet to see. It was an open field that led to a line of trees in the distance. "I have a surprise for you!" she gushed. "I'm going to change and I want you to climb on."

I nodded my head and watched the spectacular sight of Luna transforming. I hadn't seen her dragon form since the day we flew to Asteria; she was simply breathtaking. Her body glowed a faint gold and morphed into her massive reptilian shape. When her change was complete, I approached her and stroked her smooth scales. I closely examined her glass like scales and noticed the red sheen on the obsidian plates. She angled her body in such a way that made it easy for me to mount her as I had done only once before.

Once I was in position on her back, she beat her wings powerfully and was airborne. The flight wasn't a long one; we were at our destination within minutes. Luna landed on a deserted beach outside the kingdom. The sand was littered with shells and sea glass, making the entire area sparkle under the setting sun.

Luna walked behind me as she reverted to her human state.

"I wanted to bring you here to show you my dragon glass," she exclaimed excitedly. "We haven't had much time to talk lately with the prophecy and the research going on."

"You stopped a serious conversation about my history to show me dragon glass?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, I did. Things were obviously getting out of hand back there and I didn't want to overwhelm you again. We need to take this in stride, Serena."

"I guess that makes sense. Will you tell me about the prophecy and what the Immortals have to do with me and Andrew?"

"Not about the Immortals, but I can tell you about the prophecy. But first, I want to show you how dragon glass is formed and what mine looks like." She morphed back into a dragon and stepped into the ocean. She opened her mouth, exposing her rows of sharp teeth, and roared an earsplitting roar, the ground shaking beneath my feet with the intensity of it. I immediately covered my ears with my hands and kept my gaze locked on her. She began to spew white hot fire from the depths of her throat right into the salty sea. I watched the fire crystalize in the water as the chemicals reacted beautifully. The crystals glowed gold and sunk to the sand beneath the waves. Luna ceased her screeching and quickly changed back into a human. She stepped further into the waves and picked up the crystalized dragon fire.

When she handed me the orb of reacted materials, I was amazed to say the least. Her dragon glass was exquisite. I thought the piece I had found in the markets of Asteria was beautiful, it couldn't hold a candle to Luna's glass. It was a pure white, whiter than freshly fallen snow. In the sunlight, the jagged glass glittered like fire opal, all the many colors sparkled and blinded me as I gazed upon it in wonder. When the dragon glass wasn't in direct sunlight, the white stone shone with subtle hues of red and orange.

"Luna, this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," I breathed.

She giggled and said, "I wouldn't say the most beautiful. Wait until I show you the glass that Artemis makes. His is more amazing."

"I highly doubt that," I chuckled. I continued to admire Luna's dragon glass; moments passed as the sun set before us.

"Serena?"

"Yes, Luna?"

"About your prophecy—there is a war coming. We don't know how, why, or how soon, but Artemis is convinced there is one in the future. He's sent scouts out to the neighboring kingdoms, in hopes of finding hints of hostility towards Asteria, and found two kingdoms that are unhappy with their alliance with us. This has nothing to do with you, I just felt you should know in case something happens."

"Thank you for telling me, Luna. Please, I need to know about the Immortals. Are Andrew and I Immortals? Earlier today, at the pit after Darien and I fought, Rei said I was one. Please don't hide from me," I pleaded.

Luna closed her eyes and seemed to weigh her options. Should she tell me the truth and get it over with, or should she continue hiding from me?

After what seemed like hours, but was only seconds, Luna sighed deeply and stared me straight in my eyes. She had a hard determination in her crimson eyes, and I was momentarily afraid. The fear left my eyes and I matched her determination.

"Tell me," I ordered, my voice firm. "Am I an Immortal?"

"Yes," she said simply.

"Why did you lie to me? Why didn't you tell me? What does this mean now?" I spewed my questions in one breath.

"I didn't lie to you, I just kept information from you. It was for your own good—,"

"Did Andrew know?" I interrupted.

"No. He always knew he was different, but he never asked about it. As I was saying, it was for your benefit that I kept you in the dark. You'd be a target to many enemies if they knew you and Andrew were the only two living Immortals. We don't really know how it happened, to be honest," her face contorted in confusion and her eyes grew distant. "We've done copious amounts of research, but found hardly anything. We don't know much about the Immortals and what they are capable of, so this will be a learning process for all of us. One thing you need to understand is that you're not human."

"What do you mean I'm not human?" I narrowed my eyes, my brain felt like a melted mess of information.

"No, you're Immortal," she stated.

"How do you know?" I wondered.

"Your blood. Amy took some when she ran her routine tests after you fainted. Your blood is different than the blood of a human. Your DNA structure is different and doesn't match any records we have on file of the others. So Zoicite, Amy, Rei and I narrowed it down. We researched and ran other tests and we can confidently say that you and Andrew are Immortals."

My mind was reeling; Andy and I were a part of a race that was believed to be extinct for centuries, but here we were, the last of the Immortals.

"Luna, may I be alone for a while?" I asked softly.

"How will you get back?" she retorted.

"I lived in the forest for so many years. I'll find my way, I promise. I just need some time to think."

She nodded and turned into the dragon. In one bound she was in the air, racing back towards Asteria. I watched as she flew back to the city, turning from the sea shore only once she was out of sight. I wandered into the lush forest that was near the beach. The trees were thick and made the forest a lot darker than it really was. The sun had set below the horizon mere minutes ago; I welcomed the darkness that the forest and evening brought. It was soothing and mysterious as I walked amongst the dense trees.

I fiddled with Luna's dragon glass stone while I pondered the new information overloading my mind. We were Immortal. We weren't human. How could I have lived all these years and not known I wasn't at least partially human? How were Andrew and I part of an extinct race? If our parents were human, how were we not?

So the others didn't know much about the Immortals. What was so different about Andrew and me that proved who we were? Was it the fact that we were blond children borne to parents who had dark hair? The entire village had dark hair and tan skin, why were Andrew and I different? Unless we weren't borne to them at all? Could it be possible that Andy and I were adopted, and when the village realized who and what we were they had to separate us? If that were the case, then how did we end up with such awful people? Why did it seem as though everyone was afraid of Andrew and I being Immortal?

What made the Immortals so different than humans? Luna's story spoke of their bravery and kind hearts, wasn't that the same as human compassion? Didn't my drive to help others and protect them count as a human trait? I didn't feel like anything more or less than human.

What would happen now that it was revealed that two Immortals were in existence? Would war rain down upon Asteria? Would Andrew and I be hunted down and killed? Did the people who massacred the Immortals hundreds of years ago still exist?

My mind ran in circles; I felt a headache forming in my temples as I pondered the new information and walked back to Asteria. I walked for just over two hours, the half moon and all the stars shining brightly to lead my way.

I soon came to a clearing, not nearly as vast as the night lily meadow, but it was still quite a way to walk to the other side where I could see the gates of the city, the castle just beyond them.

The wind grew heavy, forcing my hair to fly around my face, temporarily blinding me. I heard rather than saw the beating of wings—dragon's wings. I felt the ground rumble as the dragon landed near me. Luna was much lighter than this dragon; she hardly caused the wind to spin about and she never made the ground shake beneath my feet. I cleared my hair out of my face and looked at the massive beast in front of me.

The dragon was huge, easily twice the size of Luna. In contrast to her obsidian scales and red shine, this dragon was stark white. I could tell by the light of the moon and stars that this dragon's scales shone faintly blue, an electric sort of blue that I knew in the sunlight would be stunning. The sheer size of the dragon alone told me it was a male. His head was tapered sharply to the snout, his razor sharp teeth exposed viciously. He had a row of spines running all down his back where they ended at his tail, which had a single spike on the tip—much like that of a scorpion. His wings were identical to Luna's, except in color and size. Electric blue eyes had me locked in place.

I continued to gawk at this magnificent beast, wondering where he must have been hiding all this time.

Suddenly, his body began to shimmer, engulfing him in a silvery glow. His body shifted and morphed, shrinking into a human man.

"Artemis?" I asked.

"Luna said I'd find you out here," he replied.

"Why did you come out here?"

"She was worried about you. She didn't want anything to happen to you—she really cares about you." He gazed into my eyes, concern and compassion glowing in his electric blue depths. "We all care about you, Serena."

"Even now that you know what I am?" I asked cautiously.

"What makes you think that we would love you any less for what you are? Blood doesn't make a person, Serena, it's what's in your heart. We don't care about a person's origin, so long as they prove themselves worthy by their actions; that's what truly matters."

I looked down at the ground beneath my feet and mulled over his words. I could still be myself, I wouldn't have to change just because there is now an image of who my ancestors were. I could still be Serena, the girl I've been all my life, the girl who takes bull shit from no one and who walks her own path in life.

"I really needed to hear that, Artemis. I was having doubts about myself and hearing you say I don't need to change just because I'm an Immortal makes me feel better," I smiled at my king.

"You should never change yourself just because someone thinks you should be more like them. Wasn't that exactly why you left your village in the mountains?" he questioned with a knowing sparkle in his eyes.

Artemis was right; I didn't want to conform to the standards set by my old village, so I left at the first chance I had. I built a life for myself in the forest and I helped everything I could. I wanted to be known for my caring heart, not for the things the village tried to force me into. Of course I'd always be thankful that they trained me relentlessly until I mastered every form of fighting known to them, but I would never forgive them for making me into a cold blooded killer.

"Let's go home, Serena," Artemis said, extending his hand for me to take. I accepted the proffered hand and let him lead me through the meadow and down a slight hill to the gates of the city. We walked in companionable silence until the guard at the gates stopped us.

"Your Majesty, good evening," the guard greeted, bowing in respect to his king.

"Kellan, how is everything? How are your wife and baby?" Artemis responded in a friendly manner. He smiled at the guard, Kellan, and extended his other hand for a shake.

Kellan grasped the king's hand, grinning at the subject of his family. He was a large man, over six and a half feet tall and broad shouldered. He had kind hazel eyes, and a face covered in stubble. The armor he wore was simple and functional, made from the purest steel. He rested his left hand on the hilt of his sword, his red cape and short brown hair billowing in the soft breeze.

"They are well, Your Grace. Talia is better than ever and she's taken so well to motherhood. Baby Rosa is growing more and more everyday; she's so smart, too," Kellan gushed. I could tell he was the epitome of a proud father by the sparkle in his eyes and the smile gracing his lips.

"That's what I like to hear," said Artemis. "Pardon my rudeness, this is Serena, Luna's and my newest guest. She's been with us now for a couple of weeks; she is Prince Andrew's sister." Artemis beamed as if he were introducing me as his own flesh and blood.

"It's wonderful to meet you, my Lady," Kellan greeted, taking my hand in his and placing a chaste kiss on my knuckles.

I blushed. "The pleasure is all mine, Sir," I responded.

"Kellan, it has been nice seeing you, but Serena and I must return to the castle. Luna is waiting," Artemis stated.

"You take care, your Majesty. I hope you're enjoying your time in Asteria, my Lady." Kellan gave one final bow before opening the gate and allowing us passage through.

Artemis and I walked one of the roads less traveled until we came upon the border of the castle.

"Do you remember how to get to the throne room from here?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, I believe so," I replied.

"I have a few last minute things to take care of for the evening. We have guests coming tomorrow and these things need to be done. I shall see you in the morning, Serena. Good night," he said and walked down the hallway in the opposite direction than the one I needed to go.

I walked the few halls to the throne room and found Luna sitting in her throne. She looked as if she were falling asleep where she sat, her head periodically bobbing down and jerking back up when she awoke.

"Luna? Are you alright?" I asked as I approached her.

"Oh, Serena, you're back. I'm fine, I'm just tired. When I got back earlier I had to help Artemis with the preparations for our guests. We have a royal family from another kingdom coming to stay with us for a week. That brings me to why I wanted to see you before you retire to bed. The girls and I are meeting for breakfast in the courtyard before we have to greet the royal family; I was hoping you'd join us."

"I would love to," I smiled sweetly. "When would you have me ready?"

"I will send someone to wake you and help you get ready," she said. "Why don't you go get some rest? Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Okay. Good night, Luna."

"Good night, Serena," she smiled and hugged me.

When I made it to my chambers, I plopped right down on the bed and stared at the high ceiling. Had it really only been two weeks since I arrived in Asteria? It felt like I'd been here much longer than that. I thought of all I had learned thus far, especially about the discovery of my heritage. My twin brother and I belonged to a race that led by example, they lived the life I always tried to have for myself but never could because of where I came from. Maybe now I would be able to be that selfless woman that I was in the forest. Maybe now I would be able to accept what made me different.

I was Immortal.


	6. Chapter 6: Mistress of Light

Guys! This is the LAST CHAPTER I will be posting of 2016! Can you believe it?! I'm still kind of reeling from this year. I don't know about y'all, but I'm deeply saddened by the loss of Carrie Fisher AND Debbie Reynolds. I'll probably be having some epic movie marathons this weekend. I am hoping everyone had a wonderful holiday!

Flareup4Ratchet-I love your comments! You make me chuckle and smile and I love how invested you are in this story! I hope you stick around until the end! I have some surprises up my sleeve you may enjoy! ;) As for Serena being a nosy-butt, I notice that too in a few stories! I hope you like what I have coming, regardless of that! :P

Anyway, enough rambling from me! I have a busy few weeks coming up, so I may not post as often (new college I'm going to, going on a trip next weekend...)

As always, tell me what you think!

XOXOXO, IMP91

* * *

Chapter six: Mistress of Light

Morning came all too soon; I awoke from my fitful slumber to a soft rapping upon my chamber doors. I rubbed my gritty eyes and rolled out of bed to find out who had driven me from my dreamless sleep. The floor was cold beneath my feet, the sun had barely risen. Fall was soon upon us.

I opened the wooden doors slightly, enough to see through a slim crack at who was standing on the other side.

"Good morning, Serena," greeted my guest. I attempted to blink away the remaining dregs of sleep from my eyes and opened the door wider. "Are you just going to stand there like a zombie, or are you going to invite me in?"

"Zombies don't exist," I mumbled sleepily, stepping aside and allowing Lita entrance.

"That's what you think," she smirked.

I paled. Of all the creatures that inhabited the planet, the prospect of zombies being real scared me; they were the objects of my nightmares, my true phobia. I hoped to the many gods that zombies weren't real.

"I'm joking, Serena," Lita said, placing a hand on my shoulder and bringing me back down to earth. I looked at her face, a wide smile forming on her lips. "We have to get you ready for breakfast with the rest of the girls. Luna was going to have one of the servant girls help you, but I volunteered instead."

"Thanks, I think," I muttered. "Why so early?"

"Luna just wants to make sure we have time to relax before our guests arrive." Lita began shoving me towards the bathroom. She turned the hot water on in the shower and removed my nightgown.

"Lita!" I gasped, trying to cover my exposed body.

"Serena," Lita said with an eyebrow raised, "there is nothing to be shy about. You're a beautiful woman. Now, get in the shower and hurry up. I have a lot of work to do on your hair and makeup."

I narrowed my eyes at her and grumbled as I climbed into the steaming shower stall. I let the water wash over me, relaxing my tired muscles and waking me up completely. It took me fifteen minutes to wash my hair and body; all too soon I was turning the water off and stepping out of the warm shower and into the chilly bathroom.

Lita must have gone back into my room, for she left me alone in the bathroom, leaving a towel and a set of panties on the counter. I patted my body dry and wrapped my hair in the towel. The mirror was coated in a thin layer of mist, but I could still see my reflection. I wiped some of the steam from the mirror and took a good hard look at myself.

I hadn't changed much; at least I didn't think I had. My hair was still silvery blonde, but it was silkier than ever. My eyes were bright and sapphire blue with hints of shadows underneath them from my lack of sleep the previous night. My skin was clear and smooth, with a rosy hue on my cheeks from the heat of the shower; I touched my fingertips to my full, pink lips and wondered what the Immortals from centuries past looked like. Did they resemble me? As I stared at myself in the mirror, I thought about my humanity. I had to prove myself to everyone else that I wasn't any different just because I was Immortal. No, I would continue to be who I always was—a girl who put others before herself and fought relentlessly for the well-being of those less fortunate.

"Serena, are you almost done?" Lita asked through the closed bathroom door. I quickly donned the lacy underwear and exited the bathroom where Lita waited patiently for me in my bedroom.

"I'm ready," I stated. She silently handed me a cerulean gown. It didn't look like it would cover much, but it was beautiful, nonetheless. It had wide straps on my shoulders; the neckline fell into a deep V just underneath my cleavage. The back of the dress was very low, with three gold chains draped in the space on my bare back. The gown flowed to the floor and moved as if I were wearing a dress made of water. Lita gently wrapped a large gold band around my waist, completing the dress. I looked very regal.

"It's beautiful, Serena. You were made to wear this dress," Lita cooed.

"It shows an awful lot of skin, don't you think?" I asked, looking at my chest and blushing.

"You look amazing, Serena. Don't fret so much," Lita laughed. "Many women would kill for your figure, you should flaunt it." I blushed slightly at her complementary words.

"Won't it be too chilly for a dress such as this?"

"It will be unseasonably warm today. Stop trying to get out of wearing this. Now, sit; I have to do your hair."

I did as Lita said and relaxed as she combed the tangles from my damp tresses. I sat in silence while my companion worked; she hummed to herself as she dried and styled my hair. I watched her inconspicuously through the mirror on the desk.

"Lita?" I started.

"Yes, Serena?" She smiled softly.

"Where are your wings? I read about Valkyries a long time ago, and every book said that they have wings. You don't seem to have them," I blushed.

"I have an ability that allows me to hide them through glamour," she informed me.

"How does that work?" I inquired.

"It's hard to explain, it's kind of like a force of will on my behalf. Since I want them hidden, I will them to be invisible. But on the other hand, if I wanted them to be shown I just will them to appear," Lita explained.

"Does that not take ample amounts of energy to keep them hidden all the time?" I slightly cocked my head to the side, my curiosity about Lita piqued.

"Not really, I'm very well practiced in it."

"Why do you hide them?"

"There are many reasons. I mostly keep them hidden because some people from this part of the world are not appreciative of the people of Valhalla. They find us scary and intimidating." I turned in my chair to face her; Lita had her eyes downcast, hiding the sadness that I knew was swimming in the emerald depths.

"For what it's worth, I'm not afraid of you. I like you quite a bit, and you've been nothing but kind to me since my arrival. I know it probably doesn't mean much for one person out of hundreds to accept you, but I do. I would love to be friends," I smiled. "And I would love to see your wings someday; I bet they're amazing," I added.

She lifted her eyes to meet mine and searched my face for any signs of dishonesty. When she found none, a bright smile formed upon her face, her bright green eyes lighting up like daybreak.

"That means a lot to me, Serena," she said as she placed the curling iron on the desk and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I returned her embrace and grinned. Making friends was turning out to be easier than I thought.

Lita released me from her hug and set back to work on my hair, a small smile on her face. "And I would love to show you my wings someday," she grinned. She continued to dry my hair and turned the mirror around as she finished curling it.

"You have such lovely hair, Serena," Lita said softly. "I'm almost done styling it."

"Thank you, Lita," I responded. We sat in silence for a few more minutes before Lita placed the curling rod on the desk.

"Done," my Valkyrian friend announced.

"May I see it?" I asked.

"Not until I finish your makeup. Turn around and close your eyes."

I did as Lita requested and closed my eyes. I could feel her applying something to the outer rims of my eyes and my lashes.

"Open your eyes," Lita ordered. I looked up into her green eyes and waited for her to turn the mirror back around. I gazed into the reflective surface and gasped. Lita had curled my hair to perfection, each tendril falling loosely down my back, the sides pinned back from my face delicately. She had rimmed my eyes in black liner, making the blue stand out dramatically, along with the coating of black on my lashes. I looked so different, yet the same. I wondered what the others would think.

"Lita…"

"You don't have to say anything; it was my pleasure to do this for you. I greatly enjoyed the time spent with you, Serena." I looked into her eyes and felt tears of happiness prickling behind my eyes. "Don't you dare cry and ruin my masterpiece," she ordered in mock anger.

I immediately blinked the tears away and smiled brightly. "Thank you, Lita," I giggled and embraced her again.

"We have to hurry now. Breakfast will be served soon and Rei gets impatient," Lita smirked.

"Right," I nodded. "Let's go." We left my bedroom and walked towards the gardens. I had found myself there once on accident three days after my arrival in Asteria, but hadn't had the chance to visit since.

"Wait until you see it; it's stunning in the early morning," Lita broke our companionable quietness.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"The gardens," she clarified.

"I've been there once; I got lost and ended up there."

"Probably not in these gardens," she chuckled.

"What do you mean? Is there more than one garden?"

"Yes. The garden you ended up in was probably the one that the palace inhabitants are allowed to enter. The one we are meeting the girls in is Luna's private garden," she informed.

"Oh. I didn't know she had her own garden," I mumbled.

"She only allows certain people in it. The roses are exquisite this year, and in so many colors, too. The irises and lilies are amazing as well. You'll feel like you've fallen into a dream," she said airily.

"May I safely assume that you have an undying love for botanicals?" I smirked.

Lita blushed and came back down to earth. "Flowers have always been a passion of mine. I remember before I started training, I was a young child and my mother always let me help in her small garden. She had hibiscus trees that lined the front of the house. I remember that if I stood on the porch I was just tall enough to smell the flowers on the trees. She also planted orchids, but not just any orchids. They were a deep blue and violet color. Mother told me they only grew in Valhalla. But when I turned eight, I left to train; I never saw my mother or her garden again." A somber look appeared on Lita's face; I stopped our walking and lightly grasped her wrist.

"Don't be sad, Lita. I'm certain your mother knew how much you loved her and appreciated her. She's always with you," I soothed. Lita smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"We are almost there," she stated after a short moment. She wiped her face clean of any sadness and replaced it with excitement. I could see through her mask; I knew her heart was broken for her mother.

We arrived in Luna's garden only moments later; all the other girls were sitting in a beautiful gazebo near a sparkling pond. The amount of flower species present in this open space amazed me. There were roses of every color—blues, reds, pinks, and many more. There were stargazer lilies and calla lilies, as well as lotus flowers in the pond. The stone path was lined with soft shrubs that had tiny pink blossoms on them. The entire garden was filled with greenery; the border of the garden was lined with different trees. In between the conifers were hibiscus trees, each one having a different color flower. In the distance I heard the telltale sound of the trickling water of a creek and a small waterfall. Above me was a canopy of leaves, allowing sunlight to permeate the garden.

My mouth hung open at the sights and smells around me; I found myself not in a garden—that seemed too simple a word and did this place no justice. I was in heaven on earth.

I vaguely felt Lita grasp my hand and pull me towards the gazebo, which had lattice work on two of the six sides all the way up to the roof. Two other sides had half lattices; the remaining sides had a set of three steps leading to the inside of the gazebo. The wood was painted white, a calming color in the sea of green. In the very center of the gazebo sat a round white table, covered in a white lace cloth and set with pale blue china.

Luna stood and greeted us as we entered the pavilion. She was dresssed in a buttery yellow dress that flowed to the ground and swished as she walked.

"Good morning, girls," she greeted and smiled.

"Good morning, your Grace," Lita said, tugging at the sides of her dress and curtseying to perfection.

"Serena?" Luna raised a perfect brow. My eyes widened in realization and I followed Lita's lead, curtseying to my queen.

"Good morning, my queen," I mumbled.

"Come, girls, we have a lot to discuss."

Lita and I followed Luna to the table and stood at our respective places; we didn't sit until Luna sat. I kept a close watch on the other girls, trying to act the way they were acting around the Asterian queen. Rei sat to Luna's right, wearing a strapless, deep red gown. From what I noticed before we took our seats, the dress was fitted across the bodice, hugging the mysterious girl's curves. Her hair hung straight and down her back. Amy was next to Rei, and next to me; she wore a white, lacy sundress and had little white pins in her ebony hair, pulling it back from her pretty face. Lita had a low backed lime green dress that flared at the waist and rested at her knees. She kept her hair pulled into a low pony tail at the base of her neck. Finally, Mina sat to Luna's left and wore a bright yellow dress that flowed to the ground, much like mine did. Her dress, however, covered much more than mine did, having a high neck that was trimmed in gold and no sleeves. Her honey colored hair was braided and draped over her shoulder. Each woman radiated grace and poise, both qualities I wasn't sure I could exhibit.

Why was everyone acting so different? Just yesterday we were comfortable and informal with one another, so why was everyone acting so tense?

"Ladies, the family visiting over the next week will be here in a few hours," Luna stated. "I expect the utmost respect from everyone—," she shot a glance between each of us, "—and unfortunately we must use our formalities. Rei, Lita, Amy, Mina—remember your titles and your positions. Serena, I know we haven't gone over how you'll be expected to act, and I am sorry for my failure. Artemis and I have worked very hard the last couple weeks to give you a title within my court. Andrew is the Crown Prince of Asteria; I have been working on having you legitimized as our princess."

"You what?" I asked; my eyebrows shot up and my jaw dropped. "Why? I don't know how to be a princess. I-I don't know how to be royal, Luna," I panicked.

"Calm down, Serena, the order hasn't been made official. In the meantime, you'll be Lady Serena. This family is very—," she paused a moment, searching for the right word, " _presumptuous_. They are an old family and they believe that their status means they have no bounds. They expect perfection from other royals, and if we hope to have their alliance in a war, we need to be the epitome of perfection."

"Luna, we shouldn't have to conform to their standards, they should want to ally with us because it's the right thing to do, not because of how we act," Rei said.

"We need to make a good impression on them," Luna replied.

"But why focus on just us? What about the rest of the kingdom? Hell, the rest of the castle?" Lita questioned.

"You five will be at my side nearly the entire time; I need you to remember the customs and courtesies that come with being a Lady of the queen's court. I hate making you do this, I prefer things to be much more relaxed, but at least for the first few days, do this for me."

"We'll do it, Luna," Mina chimed.

"Thank you, girls; I promise that if I deem this family to be okay, we can drop the formalities. But until then, remember to use each other's titles."

"Yes, your Grace," Amy said.

"What formalities? What are everyone's titles?" I asked, looking between each woman around me.

"Each woman here is a Lady of my court. They are married to the four highest generals of our military and the king's Lords. Amy is married to Lord Zoicite, Master of Medicine and Candor. Lita is married to Lord Nephrite, Master of Strategy and Skill. Rei is married to Lord Jadeite, Master of Seas and Kindness. Mina is married to Lord Kunzite, Master of War and Justice," Luna said. "In turn, each of my Ladies has a true title. Lady Lita, Mistress of Battle, Lady Rei, Mistress of Sight, Lady Amy, Mistress of Wisdom, and Lady Mina, Mistress of Cognizance. They balance their husbands perfectly." She paused for a moment, as if considering telling me her next words. "I wish to name you Lady Serena, Mistress of Light."

I stared at her, dumbfounded. "Why—," I started.

"Because you belong here, Serena; you deserve a proper title. This one will have to work until the order returns for you to be our legitimate princess."

I bowed my head. "Thank you, my Queen." I looked back to Luna and she smiled at my acceptance.

"So," Luna started, taking a sip of her tea and changing the subject, "How are your families?"

"Zoicite is onto a new discovery with an herb from the Eastern world," Amy said proudly. "He said that in a few more weeks I should be able to try some samples on people. He has been working on it for so long."

"What does he think it will help with?" Mina asked.

"He thinks it will help with those who cannot see," the doctor explained.

"You will have to let us know when he has completed his trials," Luna said.

"Of course I will, my Queen."

"Lady Lita, how are Lord Nephrite and little Lady Solara?" Luna addressed Lita.

"Nephrite and Solara are doing well. She's finally starting to walk," Lita cooed.

"Who is Solara?" I inquired.

"She's my daughter," Lita grinned. "She's nine months old and is already a little troublemaker. She has her father wrapped around her chubby little finger," she giggled.

"I didn't know you had any children," I muttered.

"So far I'm the only one to have a child," she said.

"Not anymore," Mina piped in. We all looked at her for a moment before the obvious news sunk in.

"You're expecting?!" Rei cried happily.

Mina nodded her head vigorously and grinned from ear to ear, tears of joy forming in her eyes. Rei stood abruptly and engulfed the blonde in a tight embrace. They rocked back and forth, sobbing joyfully for Mina's condition.

"Congratulations, Mina!" Luna gushed, tears in her eyes as well. Each woman around me was on the verge of tears or was already crying.

I smiled at the demigoddess and hugged her. "Congratulations, Mina. You'll be a wonderful mother," I whispered in her ear. She pulled back and locked her wet, cornflower eyes with mine.

"Oh, thank you, Serena. That means so much to me," she beamed. I kissed her cheek and took my seat.

"How far do you think you are, Mina?" Lita asked once everyone had sat back down.

"I'm not sure. I'm about three weeks late. I thought that I was late due to stress, Kunzite has been worried about the war, but now I'm certain I'm pregnant," she said, resting a hand on her flat stomach.

"Amy?" Luna glanced at the doctor and awaited her professional opinion.

"I'll have to do an exam and an ultrasound to know for sure, but I'm willing to guess you're around seven or eight weeks."

"This is wonderful news!" Rei gushed. She began to babble to Mina about plans for a baby shower and buying things for the infant. She spoke so fast that I had to strain my ears to catch just snippets.

Rei and Mina chattered on for the duration of our tea and breakfast. Amy and I talked about new medical advances and herbs and plants from my forest. Lita and Luna spoke in hushed tones, their expressions masked from all of us.

I kept glancing at the queen and the Valkyrie, wondering why they didn't appear to be in high spirits.

Suddenly, both women stood up and left the gardens. The remaining four of us watched the women walk back to the castle.

"Why did they leave?" I wondered aloud.

"They probably had some things to attend to before the guests arrive," Amy said.

"They looked so serious before they left," I observed.

Amy shrugged her shoulders and sipped the remainder of her tea. She placed the empty cup on the saucer and stared at the dregs for a moment. "Something is happening," she whispered. Rei looked up at the small physician and leaned in close to whisper with Amy. How long they sat there and kept secrets, I didn't know. Eventually, Rei's face set into a grim expression and she pulled away from Amy.

"This can't be good," the psychic finally stated.

"What can't be good?" I questioned nervously.

"They're here, we should go," she avoided my question.

"Amy, what's going on?" I looked from Rei to Amy and grew frustrated with yet more secrets.

"It doesn't concern you, Serena. Luna will be expecting us in the throne room. Let's go," Rei said. I grumbled incoherently and stalked back to the palace.

Why did these girls insist on keeping things from me? Could they not trust me? Was I not close enough in their little group that they decided I wasn't good enough to confide in? I had hoped that after two weeks in Asteria that they would accept me. Maybe that was wishful thinking on my behalf; who could possibly want to know me and confide in me after only knowing me for two weeks? Especially when a great majority of that time was spent trying to decipher a prophecy; was I not meant to make friends? Maybe I would have been better off staying in my forest. I had done just fine by myself for all those years; but what about my brother? I hated to admit my weakness, but I needed him; Andrew was my last string holding me to humanity. Without him, I would have been gone; I would have gone back to my clearing and my old life.

 _Stop thinking like that_ , I heard his voice in my mind. I nearly forgot about our link. Was he finally letting me in? I didn't thrust any barriers between us.

 _Get out of my head, Andy_ , I thought back.

 _Where are you? I'll come to you and escort you to the throne room_.

I didn't know where I was. I walked aimlessly while I wallowed in self-pity. I took in my surroundings—I was in a hallway that had three doors. I opened one of the doors and found myself in a small sitting room. I inspected the room carefully, trying to show Andrew where I was instead of trying to explain it. Maybe he would see in his mind's eye where I was. It had a small hearth on the back wall and a high backed violet chair. The rug that was spread on a majority of the floor matched the chair. Around the purple chair were two smaller, lavender wing backed chairs. There was a pale wood table in between the hearth and the chairs. The mantle was decorated with two elaborate candlesticks, one on each end. In the center was a small clock, the hands ticking away the time.

 _Can you see it, Andy_? I asked him in my head.

I could almost feel him viewing the room through my eyes—a feeling that was both unnerving and strangely welcoming. I began to like the feeling of having someone there for me at all times, especially my brother.

 _I know where you are, Sere. Wait there_ , he replied. I slowly walked into the sitting room and sat in the massive purple chair. It was soft and comfortable, and could easily fit another person.

I curled up in a ball on the chair and waited for my brother, trying not to think about my inadequacies. I stared into the empty hearth and longed for my forest. I wished for the solitude it brought being alone in the wide open woods. Would anyone in Asteria ever accept me?

"Of course they will, Sere. They just need a little time," Andrew spoke from behind the chair. He sat in the one to my left and smiled down at me. I hugged my knees to my chest, my dress covering my legs completely. "What's wrong, Serena?"

I shrugged, not meeting his gaze.

"I know you, Sere. What's bothering you?" he kneeled in front of my chair and locked his bright green eyes with my sapphire ones.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Everyone keeps hiding things from me. They're keeping information about the prophecy and Immortals from me. Now Amy and Rei were whispering secrets and wouldn't tell me what was going on that had them spooked. I thought I was making great progress with people, especially the girls, but now I'm not so sure. I don't feel accepted."

"Don't worry about them; they have been friends for a long time. They need to get used to you."

"Lita is the only one who has really shown any attempt in being my friend," I mumbled, averting my gaze.

"A lot has happened since you arrived here. Give it time. Luna and Artemis love you and _I'm_ happy you're here. I honestly never thought I'd see you again, yet here you are, more beautiful than ever. I promise you that as your twin I will do everything I can to make your stay here as pleasant as it can be. If that means escorting you everywhere, I'll do it. I'm just glad you're here."

My eyes filled with tears at the words my brother spoke. Did he have such faith in me that someday I'd fit in here?

He chuckled loudly and said, "Of course I have faith in you. You'll fit in with time, Serena." He smiled as he stood and extended his hand to me. I grasped it and stood. "You look wonderful, everyone will love you. Let's go meet the king and queen and our new arrivals."

Andrew opened the doors to the throne room upon our arrival, our walk to the large room made in silence. Luna and Artemis were standing on the dais near the thrones, speaking with a trio of people who had their backs turned to us. The girls stood to the left of the dais next to Luna while the generals were to the right near Artemis, Darien amongst their ranks.

"Ah, here they are," declared Artemis as Andrew and I approached the group. Andrew led me up the steps of the dais and we stopped on step below the king and queen. We turned and came face to face with the royal guests. "Lady Serena, Prince Andrew, please welcome our honored guests, the royal family of Tulia."

"My Lady, your Highness, I am King Christopher," the older man bowed deeply to Andrew and I. He had shoulder length chestnut hair with streaks of gray, a full beard covering his middle-aged face. He had hard, but kind dark green eyes and bushy brown eyebrows. He was dressed in steel armor with intricate gold designs on the breastplate. His left hand rested on the sword sheathed at his hip; he also had a burgundy cape falling from his shoulders. He gestured with his right hand to the woman next to him, "This is my wife, Queen Analia." The Tulian queen was lovely, with long, dark blonde hair that curled down to her waist. She bowed her head slightly in respect and looked back up at us, her clear, gray eyes hardened. She was dressed in a floor length, pale green dress that had a light blue lace overlay. The sleeves covered three quarters of her arms, and the neckline scooped elegantly over her chest.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, your Majesty," Andrew bowed to the king, "your Grace," he placed a small kiss to the queen's hand.

"This is Prince Alexander," King Christopher introduced. The prince appeared to be close to my age; he was tall, but not quite as tall as Andrew or Darien. His hair was brown, like his father's, but was cut short, the top combed forward; his bangs fell forward but did not touch his forehead. He looked very much like a younger version of his father, right down to the armor he wore. He kept his green eyes locked on me, which caused me to be on guard.

 _Stay calm, Sere_ , Andrew whispered in my head. _You are Lady Serena, Mistress of Light, and you should introduce yourself as such_ , he guided me. I took a discreet deep breath and squared my shoulders.

"It is lovely to meet you, your Graces, I am Lady Serena, Mistress of Light," I announced just how Andrew said I should, adding a small curtsy for good measure.

"The pleasure is all ours, my Lady," Prince Alexander said, kissing my hand. I had a feeling of apprehension arise in my core. _Andy, something doesn't feel right_ , I projected to my brother.

 _Just try and be polite and professional, we will be out of here soon. I promise._

I smiled sweetly at the Tulian prince and took my hand back.

"Lady Serena, Prince Andrew, why don't you and Lord Darien escort the young prince to the pit? I am sure he would love to see practice area," Luna suggested.

"Of course, my Queen," Andrew replied. "Come, my Lady, my Lord, and Prince Alexander."

Darien stepped in and offered his arm for me to take. I looped my arm with his and stepped off of the dais; we quickly walked to the doors and towards the pit, Andrew and Alexander trailing behind us.

My hands felt clammy and I didn't realize I was squeezing Darien's arm until he placed his other hand on top of mine and gripped it reassuringly. I looked up into his sapphire eyes and saw the message he was trying to portray—he wanted to let me know that he would not let anything happen to me. I smiled slightly, but it didn't reach my eyes. We walked in silence to the pit.


	7. Chapter 7: The Tulians

Hi, guys!

Latebuttruefan-Here ya go! :)

Mysticgrnbutterfly-I'm happy to hear you enjoy this version! I don't think your review is negative! Far from it! I actually have a lot of plans for Sere, but first we must endure her sissy side. (trust me, I never intended for her to be super whiny, but her trust issues will help with where this is going). I hope you stick around til the end, darling!

Flareup4Ratchet-I'm glad you are enjoying this! I hope you love what I have planned!

I hope everyone had a safe and awesome New Year! Let's make 2017 our bitch! Whaddya say? Love you guys!

xoxo, Imp91

* * *

Chapter seven: The Tulians

I dreaded the coming week with the Tulians; why did Luna have to force us to entertain these people? When we made it to the pit, Alexander removed his cape and armor, exposing the deep red leather vest underneath.

"So will we be showing the lovely Lady who is strongest?" he proposed. I immediately tensed and dug my nails into Darien's arm. My nostrils flared and my mouth was set in a hard line; this pretty boy prince wanted to see who was strongest? I'd show him strength.

 _Serena_ , Andrew thought with a warning tone. _Don't even think about it. Wipe that look off of your face. Please._ I narrowed my eyes at him ever so slightly and replaced my angered expression with a blank mask.

"Lord Darien is the Master of Weapons and Compassion; he creates wonderful weapons of the highest quality," Andrew said. "However, if it is a challenge you wish for, I will be the one to accept." My eyes widened and my jaw clenched tightly.

 _Andrew, why_?

 _Trust me, Serena_. I removed my hand from Darien's arm and crossed my arms over my chest. During the entire time Andrew and I had our mental conversation, he and Alexander walked into the armory and chose blunt edged swords to duel with. While the two princes were absent I turned to Darien.

"You never told me you were a lord," I accused; he was the closest target to take my anger out on.

"I'm sorry; it never came up," he said.

"We can talk about this later; right now you have to remain composed, Serena. This prince will report every little thing to his parents."

I licked my lips and said, "Fine. Just don't let that _prince_ anywhere near me. I have a bad feeling about him." As I voiced my concern, my skin broke out in goose bumps, which did not go unnoticed by Darien. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to his side.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he vowed. As we heard Andrew and Alexander returning, I stepped out of Darien's grasp and placed my arm back through his. I felt an odd comfort being so close to him, but I was still upset with all the secrets.

"Are you ready to lose, Prince Andrew?" taunted Alexander.

Andrew simply smirked in response and Alexander swung his sword. The blades clashed together loudly as the two princes danced around each other—each of them trying to land the "killing" blow. I closely observed Alexander's movements, searching for weaknesses. I had to admit, the haughty prince was a decent fighter. He had speed on his side and was strong; he just wasn't as strong as my brother.

"Shall we make a wager on our fight, Prince Andrew?" Alexander asked as if he were taking a leisurely stroll.

"What do you have in mind?" Andrew responded just as nonchalantly.

"We fight for the company of the Lady Serena," Alexander suggested. I narrowed my eyes; who did this guy think he was?

"I would agree if it didn't seem she were smitten with Lord Darien," Andrew smirked and dodged a blow to his midsection.

 _Thanks, Andrew_ , I mentally rolled my eyes. He tossed me a cocky smirk in response. _I thought we had to be inconspicuous_? I chastised mentally. _By the way, Alexander clenches his left fist before he strikes to the head, he steps back slightly before he strikes anywhere else._ Andrew carefully observed his opponent for truth in my information. When he realized that I wasn't lying, he expertly blocked three more advances from Alexander.

"Perhaps the winner should fight the Lord Darien for Lady Serena's company, then?" Alexander said. I rolled my eyes; would Alexander ever give up?

 _Not likely_ , Andrew grunted in my head.

"I would be honored to spar with the winner," Darien said to the two fighting princes. I looked up at him and furrowed my brows; he met my gaze and said quietly so that only I could hear, "Trust us, Serena. Remember when I said I've never been beaten?" I nodded. "That will not change today."

"What if Andrew wins and I am stuck with Alexander while you fight my brother?" I whispered back.

"Do you honestly think Andrew would do that to you? He knows how uncomfortable Alexander is making you. Watch," he pointed to Andrew and Alexander, "he will lose to him to keep you safe."

"He's going to lose to him deliberately?" I asked, stunned.

 _Just watch, Serena_ , I heard Andy's voice in my mind. I turned back to the fight to see Andrew take a shallow cut to his upper arm. He dropped his sword and grasped at the wound. This gave Alexander the opportunity to strike Andrew in such a way that ended the match.

"It seems I have beaten the great Prince of Asteria," Alexander taunted.

"It appears that way," Andrew replied with a chuckle. "Lord Darien?" he raised a brow.

Darien stepped away from me as Andrew handed him the sword. Darien stepped into the sparring ring and bowed respectfully to Alexander. He silently took a defensive fighting stance and awaited the first move from the Tulian prince. Alexander struck, aiming for Darien's throat, missing by a mile. Watching Darien fight was like watching a dancer perform—he was an expert in all ways. He learned fast how Alexander fought and countered each and every move to perfection. Alexander quickly got winded, becoming sloppy in his advances.

"He won't lose," Andrew whispered in my ear.

"He never has, apparently," I whispered back.

"It's true; he's been here as long as I have, and I've yet to see him lose to anyone." I considered this for a moment as I watched the sparring match.

"If he wins—,"

"He's doing this for you," Andrew interrupted. "He cares about you and won't let someone who makes you uncomfortable near you."

"And you?" I asked.

"Serena, you're my twin, I love you immensely. I'd never let anyone hurt you."

I smiled and put my arm through Andrew's in a polite show of gratitude.

"I don't know how I know this, but something isn't right with that family," I whispered lowly.

"I felt that, too. Artemis doesn't trust them completely yet; he just knows they would make great allies if a war were to actually happen."

"Remember what I said about Amy and Rei whispering earlier?" I asked. My twin brother nodded. "I think Rei and Amy were hiding an omen of some kind."

"Do you think it has to do with the Tulian royals?"

"Maybe; it's hard to tell," I scrunched my nose. "What I do know is that they acted strange and Rei knew they were here before anyone had sent for us."

"Then it must be them," Andrew concluded.

"I can't help but want to stay on my guard while they're here," I said.

"That's a good idea," he rubbed his eyes and sighed. "It's going to be a long and trying week."

"That it is, Andy; but we will have each other. And Luna said that the girls and I will be with her for a majority of the visit, which makes me hope that you and the generals will be with Artemis. We won't have much time to be alone and talk about it, but at least we will be together."

"Have you forgotten, dear sister?"

"Forgotten what?"

 _That we can technically be alone in our heads_?

"You're clever, Andy," I giggled.

"The sweet Lady laughs," Alexander announced, bringing Andrew and I from our conversation.

Darien and Alexander still fought—the former obviously winning; just a few more strikes and hopefully Alexander would lose. Darien was evidently playing with the fact that Alexander was tired from the fight with Andrew and now a second fight right after. Darien lunged expertly and knocked Alexander's sword from his hands, the point of Darien's sword aimed at Alexander's throat.

"Yield, Prince Alexander?" Darien asked.

"It doesn't seem as though I have a choice, Lord Darien. You're quite the swordsman."

"Thank you, your Highness."

The sweaty pair walked back to where Andrew and I stood, Alexander stopping right in front of me. His hair stood up in many places and his face dripped sweat. His cold green eyes bored into mine, speaking volumes to me about the uncomfortable feeling he instilled in me.

"My Lady," he began, "Lord Darien won your company fair and square, however I must insist that we spend some time together." He reached for my free hand and took it in his. My breath hitched and my entire body tensed at his touch.

"I apologize, Prince Alexander, but my queen has requested my presence this week in her meetings. Perhaps another time," I responded neutrally despite my nervousness.

"That's too bad, Lady Serena," he said and turned away from us. "That was fun, gentlemen. We should do that again sometime before the week is up." He started to walk back towards the castle, Andrew, Darien, and I following behind him.

We met the others in the dining hall, where lunch was being served. I sat between Rei and Darien, Andrew sat across from me. Artemis and Luna occupied the heads of the table, while the royal guests sat close to them. Queen Analia sat to Luna's left, with Mina on her right. King Christopher sat next to Artemis on the left while Prince Alexander sat to my king's right. The rest of us were dispersed at the table. I felt Alexander passing me glances every now and then, but chose to ignore him even though I promised civility to our guests. I knew Darien and Rei could feel how stiff I was; Rei kept trying to engage me in idle conversation, but words seemed to evade me.

"Serena," Rei said quietly. "Look at me," she ordered.

I raised my blue eyes to meet her violet ones.

"I'm sorry about earlier," she whispered.

"Don't be," I said, "I think I figured out what you and Amy were whispering about."

Her eyes widened faintly. "We can talk later. Luna wishes to see us after the Tulians have retired."

I nodded my head and ate the rest of my lunch, not really tasting the food. The day bore on with slow meetings and incessant formalities. I grew tired by early evening and wanted nothing more than to return to my chambers and sleep the boredom of the day away. Alexander kept his distance, much to my delight, but still kept throwing lust filled glances my way. Why on earth would this prince want me? There just had to be a way to get out of interacting with him, but how?

The girls and I met Luna in her study not long after sunset, when the Tulians went to their rooms for the night. She sat behind her large mahogany desk and waited for us to take our seats.

"Ladies," she greeted, "I apologize for such a demanding day. We have yet to make headway on their alliance, but it is only the first day. I hope that by the end of the week they agree to our terms."

"Luna, we have a bad feeling about this," Rei said, abandoning the previous decorum. "Amy and I realized something—although I am not quite sure what it means, and I can feel a growing uneasiness surrounding Serena."

"Tell me," Luna ordered.

"Like I said, I'm not one hundred percent sure on the details, but something is coming," Rei supplied.

"Serena?" Luna addressed me, briefly ignoring Rei's revelation. I raised my eyes to meet her crimson ones that were hardened with resolve. "What of these feelings you've harbored?"

I looked back down at my intertwined fingers and shivered. "When he touched me I felt afraid. His touch was so cold, like ice. I felt—I don't know, like I was in danger by being near him. Andrew felt it through me; he said he would protect me. Alexander wanted to be alone with me; he fought Andrew and Darien for my time. When he lost to Darien, he seemed, I don't know, indifferent; but throughout the remainder of the day, he kept staring at me like I was a piece of meat and he was a starving man."

A solitary tear fell down my cheek; I never showed such weakness. I wasn't raised to cry in the face of an adversary, I was raised to be brave and strong—to fight.

"Luna, I don't know what to do, I'm lost. I was raised to fight, not cower; but I can't fight back if I have to be so proper."

She rubbed her chin and stayed silent while she mulled over her options. "Tomorrow I want you to stay by my side; I want to keep an eye on this Prince Alexander and determine for myself his motives."

"Yes, Luna," I breathed.

"We have to work diligently to gain their alliance," Luna said. I ended up tuning her out as she talked about different demands the family may or may not make and ways that we can secure their partnership. What made them such a formidable kingdom? What made them such desired allies?

 _Andy_? I tested our link and awaited his response.

 _Yes, Serena_?

 _What make the Tulians so powerful? Why is it so essential to us to have them on our side_? Maybe my brother would know the answers.

 _There are many things, Serena. The main thing is their military; their army is strong and undefeated on the battlefield. I've seen their men fight, they're ruthless. If they are on our side, we have a chance at winning the war._

 _But what if there won't be a war? What if it can be prevented_?

 _As much as I want to believe that we can prevent a war, we must still be properly prepared in case it can't be avoided._

 _What about the allies we already have?_ I asked him. Luna and Artemis had mentioned other kingdoms we were allied with.

"Serena?" a voice broke my connection with Andrew, causing me to jump in alarm. I blinked my eyes rapidly and tried to regain my focus. Amy stared at me, wide eyed and curious. "Serena?" she asked again.

"I'm sorry—what?" I whispered.

"What happened?" Mina asked softly, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Your eyes were white and you wouldn't answer us. We kept calling your name."

"You did? I what?" I fumbled.

"This must be something with her Immortal powers awakening," Luna concluded. "I know about your connection to Andrew; Amy and Zoicite told me. Were you speaking to your brother?" Luna's eyes softened as she tried to coax an answer from me.

"Yes," I said simply.

"What were you discussing?" she asked.

"I wanted to know why we are so adamant about working with the Tulians. Andrew said it's because of their powerful military?"

"Yes, they do have a powerful army, but to be on the opposing side of them in a war would most likely mean our demise. That is why we must play this carefully," Luna concluded. I nodded. "You may return to your rooms. Try to get plenty of rest; we have much to do tomorrow and in the following days." We all stood and said our goodbyes to one another. I walked alone to my chambers thinking about the events of the day. Rei and Amy saw the vulture in the tea leaves and even I knew it wasn't good.

Would the Tulians fight with us? Would they swear an oath to Luna and Artemis to defend Asteria in the throes of war? What if they didn't help us? Who was at the top of the list of enemies that Asteria seemed to have? _Why_ did Asteria seem to have these enemies? It seemed to be such a lively and peaceful kingdom that the notion of it having foes astonished me. Who would seek to destroy such a wonderful kingdom? I vowed then and there to protect this kingdom—this wonderful group of people that took me in with open arms and gave me hope.

I rounded the final corner to my rooms and halted abruptly, hiding from the figures standing not ten feet from me.

"Xylem won't be happy," one of the people whispered, the stone walls carrying the feminine voice to me.

"I don't care what Xylem wants. He can find a new family to order around," said another person who had a deeply masculine voice.

"He won't. We swore our loyalty to him!" hissed the first voice.

"Loyalty and oaths mean nothing when he won't uphold his end of the deal."

The woman growled lowly, the sound of her footsteps echoing in the empty halls. I turned the corner slowly, acting as if I hadn't heard a word they said.

"Lady Serena!" gasped Queen Analia as she noticed me walking down the hall.

"Oh, good evening Queen Analia. I hope you are having a pleasant night?" I greeted sweetly.

"Yes, my dear, quite. I was just walking to my chambers; King Christopher and I chose to take a stroll. We will be going now. Good night, Lady Serena."

I curtsied to the queen and the approaching figure of King Christopher. "Good night, your Majesties." Christopher stalked silently around me without waiting for Analia. The queen smiled at me before following her husband.

I would have to tell Luna of this odd conversation I happened upon, but not until the Tulian royals had left. I sat down on my bed and mulled over what I heard just now. What—or who—was Xylem? Did the Tulians already pledge their loyalty to another kingdom? If they did then why were they wasting their time with the Asterians?

I sighed in frustration at the many questions swirling through my mind. Now was not the time to think about such things; right now I needed to sleep so I could be alert for tomorrow's events, whatever they may be. I stood and walked to the glass doors of the balcony, carefully pulling the pins from my hair and letting the curls tumble softly down my back. The gentle breeze carried my hair and my flowing dress with it behind me as I slowly walked into the night.

The wind caressed my skin and enveloped me in its cool embrace. It served to clear my mind as I gazed upon the moon and stars. Two weeks had passed since the stars had fallen and I found myself wondering when they would fall again.

 _Look, Serena. They're falling._

His words echoed in my mind and a small smile formed on my lips. The thousands of stars above me twinkled happily, pleased to just shine their light on the world. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath; what would happen in the coming days? I chuckled lightly and turned to go back into my room. I gave one last glance to the vast, velvety sky above me and grinned. Whatever would happen in the preceding week I would take in stride. One thing I was certain of was that I'd protect Asteria.

When I awoke the next morning, rain was pouring down and dark gray clouds hung in the air. Great, not only would I be in meetings with Luna all day, but it'd be gloomy as well. I showered and dressed quickly, choosing to wear a pair of white pants and a green tank top. I braided my damp hair and let it rest over my right shoulder. I chose my knee high black leather boots and hurried to the dining hall for breakfast with the others.

As I was approaching the doors, I was stopped by Darien. I turned to face him and gave him a smile.

"Good morning, Lord Darien," I smirked.

"Lady Serena," he nodded, returning my smirk. He had a sparkle in his eyes; what was he thinking? "I believe yesterday I fought for the honor of your company," he was grinning now.

I giggled and said, "I believe you won, too."

"That means that I've won the pleasure of your time and company. What would you wish to do with that time, my Lady?"

I surveyed the grin in his eyes for a moment and stepped closer to him. Our bodies were mere inches from one another, so much so that I could smell his intoxicating scent that reminded me of cinnamon in a masculine way. I looked up into his eyes and he looked down into mine.

"Lord Darien, are you certain you wouldn't bore of my company?" my eyes glittered playfully.

"I could never get bored with you, Serena." He had this look in those deep blue eyes that I couldn't recognize. His smile became more sincere than playful and he curled a loose lock of hair behind my ear. He trailed his hand down my braid before he rested his hand against my cheek. My face flushed and my heart started to race at a near impossible speed; how did one person have such an effect on me? I was spellbound by this man.

I carefully leaned up on my toes and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Locking my eyes with his once more I said, "We shall see about that, my Lord." I smiled and walked into the dining hall, leaving Darien stunned in the doorway.

I took a seat next to Rei and Mina and proceeded to eat my breakfast, smiling brightly the entire time. I could still feel the cold gaze of Prince Alexander on me as I interacted with my friends, but I chose not to care. Andrew kept looking at me with a knowing glint in his eyes; I had a feeling he knew about my brief encounter with Darien.

Breakfast ended all too soon for my liking, meaning that the girls, the generals, our guests and my king and queen would adjourn to discuss the parameters of a coalition.

We met not long after breakfast in the war room in the west wing of the castle. The room was round, with a large round table in the center. The walls were decorated with retired armor from past wars and antique weapons spanning thousands of years. Artemis sat in the large chair with the rest of us fanning around the table. Andrew sat next to me and gripped my hand under the table.

 _Hopefully this family will agree to our terms and this won't last long,_ he said via our link. I nodded ever so slightly in agreement.

"Welcome, friends. I'd like to cut to the chase and bypass all the small talk. Queen Luna and I asked you here for your help. We fear that a war is imminent and we hope to secure an alliance with your kingdom. Now, as with any agreements, I understand that you'll be seeking incentives. Prince Andrew?" Artemis extended his hand to my brother, who produced an envelope with Asteria's seal. Artemis opened the envelope and skimmed the document within it.

"Your Majesty, we do not ask for much, some provisions and trades not available to Tulia," King Christopher said.

"What kind of provisions?" Artemis replied, deadpan.

"Your kingdom is the only one that manufactures silk for miles around, as well as citrine gems. Those items are most valuable to my people; we would also require frequent shipments of meat and crops."

"Those are some heavy demands, King Christopher, we can agree to silk and a small amount of citrine, but as far as food goes, our people need their nourishment and they come first to us. How badly in need is your kingdom for food?"

"The harvest has not been good to us, Artemis. Our people are suffering. The farms are running dry and barren, our animals are malnourished and not providing enough meat for everyone. So while you may need our armies, we need food to supply said armies. You wouldn't want scrawny, emaciated warriors trying to win you a war?"

"If that is the case, Christopher, I suggest you forget about the silk and jewels, and instead consider the fruits of our harvest as your most important bargaining chip."

"What about an alliance through marriage?" Alexander suggested. He was quiet for a good portion of the talks, until now.

"What are you talking about?" Christopher asked.

"I mean, why not join our kingdoms with marriage? I have yet to find a suitable queen, and Asteria needs our help. I propose a betrothal between Lady Serena and myself."

"I am afraid we cannot agree to that," Luna said.

"Why not?" Alexander asked suspiciously.

"We give the Ladies of our court the power to choose for themselves who they wish to marry," Artemis supplied. Alexander shot me a strange look before he grunted like a petulant child and remained silent. The two kings went back to their discussions and offers. I went back to sitting in my chair and attempted to look alert and interested.

"Well, King Christopher, we discussed trade, but what if we lowered taxes on our exports to your country?" Artemis suggested.

"Well, I would be a fool if I turned down lowered taxes!" Christopher exclaimed.

This had to have been the most boring meeting I had ever attended. Artemis and Christopher went back and forth over what the Tulians wanted in exchange for their alliance. At one point in the day, while the two kings were arguing, Luna suggested that we ladies take a walk around the courtyard. We had lunch on the terrace under the warm sun and cool breeze before strolling around the yard. The girls and I walked a few steps behind Luna and Queen Analia. By the time the kings had finished for the day and joined us outside, the sun was setting and the air became significantly cooler. We ate a quick dinner before retiring to our rooms for the evening.

By the third day, negotiations were completed and the proper documents signed. Alexander had annoyed me to the point of violence, but I remembered my promise to behave myself for Luna before I could punch him. He would not leave me alone. Whenever I was seemingly by myself, the little urchin would invade my space and make attempts at flirting. Luckily my brother picked up on my discomfort and came to distract Alexander. When we weren't in meetings, we were sitting around and discussing menial things like we were all old friends.

* * *

The rest of the week went on similarly to the previous days. We would spend countless hours discussing vague ideas and defense mechanisms in the event of a war. As I lay in my bed on the night before the Tulians would leave, I still felt the tingle on my lips from kissing Darien's cheek. I wondered what it'd feel like to have kissed his lips and blushed at the thought.

I walked out onto the balcony like I had done every night for the passed week and stared at the stars. Tonight was the first night in a week that they were visible, for the eerie storm clouds had dissipated and left the midnight sky perfectly clear. It was breezy, but not unpleasantly so; the air was warmer than it had been in days. My heart fluttered at the thoughts of kissing Darien; would it feel as electrifying as a simple peck on the cheek?

"Serena?" a soft voice floated up to me from below my balcony. There he stood, in all his glory, gazing up at me from the light of the stars. It was as if he were conjured from my thoughts and materialized before me. "Would you care to join me for a stroll, my Lady?"

"I would be honored. Wait for me, Darien?"

"Of course." I hurried into my room and pulled a Navy blue cloak from my closet and fastened the clasp over my collarbone. I walked as quickly as I could to where Darien was waiting for me, but not so fast as to draw unwanted attention. He wore black slacks and black boots, boots that left imprints in the still damp ground as he approached me. His black cloak billowed gently behind him, his blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"You're beautiful," he said as he reached me. I blushed and looked at the ground. The mud covered my black boots and I was vaguely grateful that I tucked my pant legs into them.

I felt the warm caress of his fingertips brushing a few stray hairs from my face as he simultaneously lifted my face to meet his. He had a look of complete adoration in his eyes, mixed with untold amounts of affection.

"Come," he offered his arm for me to take, "let us take a walk." I looped my arm through his and let him lead me to an unspoken destination.

"Where are we going, Darien?" I asked after several minutes of walking in silence.

"The beach; it's my favorite place here," he answered. I chuckled and followed his lead as we stepped carefully through the marsh grass. The smell of the sea hit me like a ton of bricks, the sweet salty scent washing over me completely. I ran my hand down the length of Darien's arm, feeling every muscle along the way and lacing my fingers through his.

"I'm beginning to understand why you love it here so much, Darien," I uttered, my eyes closed as I savored the salty aroma of the sea.

I opened my eyes and beamed at my companion; he looked striking in the light of the full moon, the stars sparkling like the love in his eyes—eyes that matched the deep blue of the midnight sky. But wait—why would there be love in his eyes? Unless…

My heart pounded against my ribs in such a way that should have been painful in any other circumstance; however in this moment, it was a symbol of how deeply I realized I felt for Darien. How I came to care for him so much, I don't know; what I did know was that it was irreversible and unconditional. Was this love? I wasn't entirely sure, for I had never loved anyone besides my brother before. This was different.

I took each step closer to him as if they were the last steps of my life and he was my savior. Our bodies stood so close now that I could feel the heat radiating from him. All the while my heart continued to beat faster. He had woven a spell upon my heart, a spell that I dared not break.

I placed my hands on his chest, watching as my fingers lingered on the embroidered leather of his vest. I ran my hands up his chest and around the nape of his neck, twirling my fingers in his ebony hair. I finally locked my sapphire eyes with his and pulled his face down towards mine. Our lips brushed ever so lightly, but the electrical current passing through me at the innocent contact was enough to wake every nerve in my body. He hovered there, a breath away from my lips as I froze.

I stood on the tips of my toes and pressed my lips against his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to bring us closer together. The emotions that erupted inside of me compared to nothing I had ever felt before. The passion I felt when I left my village and saved those innocent lives was nothing in contrast to the passion running through my veins while I kissed Darien. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me as close as he possibly could. The wind whipped around us, creating a salty, breezy atmosphere where we fell into a dark place untouched by anyone.

He swiped his tongue along my bottom lip and I gasped quietly. He thrust his tongue into my mouth and stroked mine, eliciting a small moan from me. I gained a bit of courage and deepened the kiss as he did. We stood within each others' embrace for many blissful moments; I broke away from him when I felt lightheaded from the lack of oxygen.

We both were breathing heavily as we came down from the ardent high. As my heart finally slowed down, I looked up at the man I cared so much about. He was smiling, but had his head down and a hand ruffling his hair.

I touched a hand to his face and forced him to look at me. When his eyes locked with mine, I smiled. He looked up into the sky and I saw wonder flash on his face, making him seem for an instant like a small child. I, too, looked up to the midnight sky and my jaw fell open. Above us was the reason Asteria was named for the titan goddess of falling stars. All it took was three weeks for the event to occur, and something in the deepest depths of my soul told me that it had something to do with Darien and I.

The stars were falling once again.


	8. Chapter 8: Friend Killer Club

Chapter eight: Friend Killer Club

* * *

 _He danced below me gracefully and deadly, weaving between his opponents like a spider weaves her web. One hand held behind his back, the other gripped loosely and effortlessly around the hilt of his sword, he rounded on two of his adversaries at once, striking each down within the blink of an eye. He was a massive mountain of a man, the largest and most intimidating of all in the village. His brow glistened with sweat and his chest heaved from over exertion. Two hours he had been training the boys and men in the art of sword play, never once having been beaten. The last man fell out of the lethal formation, admitting his defeat._

 _The man looked up and locked gazes with me, but I didn't falter. No, I kept my eyes locked on his as a gleam of a challenge sparked within the depths of those electrifying eyes. I leaned my forearms on the railing of the second story balcony and silently accepted the challenge. He was a fool to challenge the likes of me—I was the fastest trainee in the entire village, and the most advanced; he saw to that since day one._

 _I slowly descended the stairs and made my way to the practice arena. The ground was still moist from last night's rainfall, but that didn't deter me from testing my foe. He handed me the blade I was accustomed to using in our regular sparring matches and I took my stance. I was taught well from a young age, far exceeding my peers in all forms of combat. The man was easily twice my size, towering over my short and scrawny frame with his bulky and menacing one._

 _Without uttering a single syllable, we stepped into synchronized attacks and deflections. My aim was true and fast, but his defenses were strong; I would have to quickly reanalyze the situation if I were to win this battle. Time seemed inconsequential during the match, passing by us unnoticed as we glided around each other in a stalemate of sorts. Never one to accept failure, I kept up my defenses and attacked where possible. The large man was no where near close to tiring, but I was beginning to show signs of fatigue. The sword in my grasp became heavy in my skinny arm and my legs grew shaky from prancing and dodging the man's attacks. I knew with one last heavy blow that I would be defeated. This would be the first failure of mine since they took him away from me. No, I had to keep going; I had to be strong and continue to fight. For him._

 _Seven years was too long—I would not fail._

 _I stepped back ever so slightly and readied my blade to swing. I kept a hard gaze locked on the man as I arched my sword around in a flourish he had not yet taught me. When it collided with his own sword, he released his hold on the handle, the weapon skidding across the muddy ground._

" _Give up?" I grunted._

" _You dare attack an unarmed man? Is that how I taught you to win?" he spat back. I simply stood tall and stared at him defiantly._

 _His face reddened in anger and embarrassment at having been beaten by a little girl of fourteen. "Go clean yourself up," he barked. "I have a new task for you."_

" _You know everyone here fights unfairly, why can't I?" I huffed. He had no right to be upset with me for using his own methods against him._

" _Because when you take over as Wardeness of the village, you will be expected to fight like a seasoned warrior," he said._

" _And what of the_ seasoned warriors _that cheat their way to the top? They get all the rewards for being dishonorable. Honor obviously means nothing to you, Father," I retorted, my words snappy._

" _You would do well to bite that tongue of yours before I have you sent to the square for a proper flogging," he growled._

" _Is that your only response? No defense against what you know to be true? I will not hold my tongue when it comes to matters of truth. Honor and integrity mean doing what is right, and if that means beating you at your own game, then I gladly accept the challenge." My eyes flared with a fire so bright and illuminating that my father showed a slight twinge of fear, the emotion quickly hidden away before he thought I'd notice._

" _Home. Now," he ordered in a harsh, clipped tone. His face turned an ugly shade of violet under the stress of controlling his short temper—a temper I, myself, had inherited from this beast of a man. I spun on my heel and stomped off in the direction of my family's house, a small building that didn't serve as a home, so much as a place to lay my head at night when the days drew to an end._

 _I was counting down the days until I would make my grand escape. The Assembly would meet in four month's time, at which occasion I would take my permanent leave of absence from this forsaken place. The day of my fifteenth birthday was the day I would run off into the wild, never to look back on the North Eastern Mountain Village again._

What defines integrity and honor? I always thought it to be the actions in the light of what is right, even when one is alone. I acted on my instincts of what is considered the right things to do—I destroyed the traps set against dragons, I rescued countless dragons, wolves, eagles, and even a unicorn from the clutches of man-made devices intended to inflict harm upon such innocent beasts. The first dragon I ever saved was ensnared in a net made of fishing wire, the thin cording cutting into her leathery wings and immobilizing her. I used an arrowhead to snap the taut string that wound itself around her, careful to not hurt her anymore than she already was. At first, the dragon was wary of my presence, as she should have been, for what right did a human have in helping her when all the others had hunted her? I spoke to her softly and calmly as I cut her free from her trap. Upon her freedom from her tangled prison, she stared me in the eyes and roared a magnificent and deadly cry from the deepest parts of her being. To any other person or animal, she would have sounded menacing, but to me I knew she was thanking me in the only way she knew how. She ruffled her wings and took to the skies, never to be seen by my eyes again.

Integrity means being true and honest to oneself while still upholding strong morals. Honor is just another part of integrity, but the concepts were not driven into me by normal means. I had to figure out on my own the difference between winning valiantly and honorably versus cheating my way to victory. Sure my father wanted me to do things the right way, but in order to teach someone right from wrong, one must lead by example. The standards presented to me in my youth were anything but honorable.

One cannot simply live in the past, only learn from what times gone by had to teach us. My past was filled with nightmares and instances that no little girl should have to endure; as I reflected on my childhood, I swore to never give up in my endeavors to do the right thing. I would fight in the inevitable war that would soon be upon us, combating for the greater good alongside individuals who truly cared for me.

The sky above me showed the faintest hints of dawn's fast approach; I left my stance at the edge of the balcony and returned to the quiet seclusion of my room.

Luna came for me early that morning; I hadn't slept after returning to my chambers after my outing with Darien. I still felt the tingle on my lips from our heated kiss, but my thoughts soon turned sour at the knowledge of our guests and their apparent deception. Luna needed to know what I had heard in the halls that first night; whoever Xylem was and why the Tulians had apparently sided with them was something to be discussed in depth. Now that they were leaving, I didn't have to maintain this façade anymore. I could finally tell the truth.

"We need to talk," I announced as soon as I ushered the queen into my room. She silently took a seat and waited for my story to commence. She folded her hands in her lap and gave me her undivided attention. I paced the length of my room as I retold what happened that night. "She seemed upset that King Christopher wanted to go back on this treaty with Xylem. She said that Xylem wouldn't be happy about the deception and sounded worried about whatever the consequences might be," I finished.

Luna's face had paled as my story drew to an end, her eyes had glossed over as she sunk into her thoughts on the matter. She stood from her position on my bed and approached me slowly.

"You're certain they referred to Xylem?" I had never seen Luna so serious; her gaze was stern and her voice hard. I clenched my jaw and nodded my head, not trusting myself with words. "Artemis needs to hear about this; come, we need to see the Tulians off and then we will hold a meeting."

Luna took my hand and we rushed to the throne room where the four generals were waiting with Artemis. They were standing in a tight circle, the tension palpable in the air.

"They'll be here any moment," Kunzite murmured. Before he could finish his thought, the doors burst open with a thunderous bang as the subjects of the conversation stalked into the massive room. Kunzite tensed even more so than before as they quickly approached our group.

"Luna, Artemis, it has been wonderful staying with you this past week!" exclaimed King Christopher. "We will send word as soon as we have readied our armies and trade is underway."

"That will be much appreciated, your Majesty; I look forward to hearing from you soon. We wish you a safe journey back to Tulia," Artemis extended his hand to the other king, who graciously accepted the gesture and returned it.

"We best be off," the king declared. "Take care, old friend." He seemed cheerful, more so than he had been the previous week. When we had first been introduced, he was kind but very professional; yet now he seemed downright jolly. I wondered what had changed over the course of the week that changed his demeanor so much.

"Goodbye, King Christopher," Luna dismissed him. The Tulian monarch ushered his family out of the throne room and towards the front of the palace, where in the courtyard there was a carriage waiting to return them to their kingdom. The goodbyes were unusually short; I had it in my mind that it would be a long and drawn out process to bid our farewells to the visiting royals. I had been wrong before and I was certain I'd be wrong again.

When the room was clear of the guests, Kunzite spoke. "My queen, something happened last night under my watch that I regret to inform you of."

"What happened, Kunzite?" Luna demanded, disregarding the regulations of the past week.

Kunzite took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, "There was an attack on the city." The general's silver eyes were hard and cold, like a glacier.

My eyes grew wide at the declaration; Asteria was attacked? By whom? Why?

"I received word from a blacksmith in the square of a raid on the gates; I gathered soldiers and prepared to protect the gates when Artemis informed me of another problem: Xylem is back."

"I heard them speaking of Xylem a few nights ago," I supplied after he mentioned the mystery person's name. Now was as good a time as any to tell the others about what I heard. "I just told Luna about it; she wanted me to tell you what happened. The queen and king were in the hall leading to my rooms when I heard them talking about a treaty and how Xylem wouldn't be happy. Christopher seemed to not care about the treaty, but Analia was adamant about it." Upon the completion of my recollection, Artemis looked at each of his generals and sighed.

"Xylem has long been an enemy of many kingdoms. He controls a group of insurgents that refuse to conform to the laws of any of the kingdoms in our region. Rumors had been spread of his supposed demise, but clearly they were wrong. Nephrite, look into some of the more recent attacks he may have been apart of. We cannot be certain that he was the frontrunner for the attack on the gates, but he is definitely a prime suspect. Zoicite, take five men and investigate the site of the attack, look for any pieces of evidence you can find and report back to me when you are finished analyzing them. Kunzite, instruct the guards at each of the gates that their duties will increase. I want no less than three guards at each entrance into the city. Jadeite, work with the naval units and ensure that any ships entering the harbors are properly inspected upon their docking and again when they set sail to leave. We need to place the military on high alert, but make sure that the general public is not in chaos."

Each general bowed to the king as he gave his orders; the four highest ranking military men left the confines of the throne room to set out the completion of their orders.

Luna, Artemis and I were the last in the throne room once the generals made their departure. I cocked my head to the side in confusion as I watched the war of emotions flutter across Artemis's face. He seemed angry, sad, confused, and determined all at once. I could practically see the gears turning in his head as facts, figures, and theories settled in his mind. His eyes flashed as new ideas made sense in his mind and as he narrowed down options in his deep thoughts. All through the king's deliberation, I felt as though I knew the details of his thoughts, almost as if I could hear them in the back of my mind. Was this something to do with my Immortal blood? We're my powers becoming more prominent?

I continued to stare at Artemis with my eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration; I focused so hard on watching him think that I didn't notice Luna saying my name.

"Serena?" I finally broke my concentration and gazed into her ruby eyes. She shook her head as if to dismiss what she was considering.

"Luna?" I questioned. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing," she chuckled. I raised an eyebrow, silently calling her bluff. She rolled her eyes and decided to say, "You worry me sometimes."

My eyes widened in shock. "Why do I worry you?" I coaxed gently.

"You just do," a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "Artemis and I couldn't have children of our own, so I feel a motherly instinct to protect you," Luna admitted. I felt my heart melt at her words; never before had someone expressed their concern for me. I embraced the small queen in a tight hug and hid my face in her ebony hair. My eyes burned with unshed tears as I held the only woman who cared about me as a real mother should. I had no words to express such gratitude; all I could do was hug her and hope she understood my meaning.

Luna pulled away from me and held her hands on my shoulders. "You have walked around here as if you have the weight of the world on your shoulders, but you don't. Not every problem is yours to solve, Serena. I can see it in your eyes that you need all the answers. Let us handle this; you go and relax, or find something to do besides troubling your mind with puzzles that don't require you to solve them."

"But what if I can help?" I countered. "You can never understand how grateful I am for you and Artemis," I glanced at the king, who was sitting on his throne. He had his head balanced on his knuckles and his face was still scrunched in deep concentration. "You have done so much for me over the last three weeks. I want to return the favor and help you and Asteria with whatever is coming."

"And you can," she said. "However, I need you strong and I need you with a clear mind. Let Artemis and the generals pour over the details of the attack and what to do from there. You worry about your powers with your brother and anything else regarding the Immortals. There is an archive in the city that may have information; I will send word through Rei that we need whatever they can offer. Utilize the libraries here and try and find anything you can about your ancestors. I want you to report to Amy; she has the results from your blood that she took and would like to go over it with you. These tasks will be enough to keep your mind off of the war. You should go, Serena," she smiled. "You have a lot to do." She turned from me and joined her husband on the dais, effectively dismissing me.

I left the throne room and let my feet guide me, not paying attention to my destination. How could Luna be so easy going about this attack on her city? Maybe she was worried but decided not to show it; she was queen after all and her job was to appear strong in the face of adversity. Every time I found myself speaking to the queen, a new side of her was revealed. She was like an onion with all her layers. How would I be able to help her and her kingdom if she wouldn't let me in on all the important information? For the moment, I figured I should do what she wanted—I should work on finding as much information on the Immortals as I could.

I found myself at the edge of the beach, walking delicately through the marsh grass so I wouldn't ruin my dress. It was colder this day and wearing a tea length sky blue dress was probably not my smartest choice. I pulled the white sweater closer to my body and found a spot to sit in the sand facing the waves. The sky was dark and overcast with gray clouds that threatened the fall of rain.

Mother would always scold me when I would stop training because of a thunderstorm; in my childhood years I couldn't help those fears. Father trained me relentlessly until I was stronger than most of the other kids, but when it came to storms I couldn't be trained to let go of such fears. Now, as I stared at the thrashing waves and the menacing clouds, I realized that fear is just an irrational thing that holds someone back from reaching their full potential.

Fear was just a figment of my imagination; Mother called it an excuse to evade training. I had cried for hours when she told me I would never amount to anything more than a mediocre fighter. "What warrior fears that which she cannot control?" she would scold. "If you are to be the best fighter in the village you need to stop acting like a helpless child." Mother's words resonated in my head as a constant reminder of who I didn't want to be.

As the ocean ebbed and flowed onto the sand, I realized that maybe fear wasn't just something that made a person weak. Maybe fear was something that gave someone strength. Overcoming my fears took a lot of strength and made me realize that I wasn't weak like my parents had said.

"May I join you?" I was broken from my thoughts at the sound of a deep voice behind me, just loud enough to be heard over the crashing waves and high winds.

I turned and locked my gaze with silver eyes. I nodded at Kunzite and gestured to the spot on the sand next to me.

"I thought Artemis told you to visit the guards?" I asked, focusing my attention back on the wild water.

"He did. I was looking for Darien; when I noticed he wasn't at the pit or in his shop, I came here. He likes to hide away on the beach," Kunzite replied.

I nodded and remained silent, engrossed in the thrashing of the ocean against the sand. Kunzite turned out to be easy company despite my initial opinions of him. I hadn't spent much time around the general and simply figured that he was aloof and preferred to be alone. He was mysterious in his silence and stoic demeanor, yet I didn't find the quietness uncomfortable.

"Can I ask you something?" he broke into my thoughts yet again.

I turned my head to face him and answered, "Sure."

"How did you get so good?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I ventured for clarification.

"I mean, how did you learn to excel in fighting?" realization dawned on me then and I wondered if I should reveal such secrets to someone I hardly knew. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he offered as if reading my mind. "I understand the need for secrecy."

I gave him a small smile, "It's alright. No one has been so forward in asking how I got to be that good. It's actually a sad story. It happened after Andy was taken away," I began. Soon I was engulfed in my memories as I told Kunzite my tale.

" _Father, why did they take him?" I cried, tears streaming down my face as I chased my father to the stables._

" _Serena, stop this nonsensical weeping. You are a big girl and there is no need for this. Your brother was dangerous and did not deserve to be a part of this village any longer. Wipe those tears from your face and get ready for your lessons," he ordered in a harsh tone. Fresh tears began to well in my eyes at my father's cruel words. I scurried away from him and met my trainer in the square, where all training took place._

" _Come now, Serena, wipe those tears and let's practice. Where is your sword?" Jax asked. He was tall and muscular, like all the men in my village. He used to scare me with his hard green eyes and the long scar running from the corner of his left eyebrow to the right corner of his mouth; I stopped fearing him when he became my trainer. I was five years old then._

" _I'm sorry, I left it at home," I mumbled while kicking the dirt under my boot._

" _How very forgetful of you," he chuckled. "No matter; we can practice something else today. How do you feel about stringing up your bow and shooting the targets?" He patted the top of my head and walked briskly into the shed that held the practice weapons. He emerged only moments later with my bow and a quiver full of arrows. "String this up while I set up your target," he ordered._

" _Yes, Sir," I muttered. I wiped the remainder of my tears on my sleeve and strung my bow to perfection, just like Jax had taught me. I didn't need to wait for Jax to give me the order to begin shooting arrows, for once he came back to my side I started. We stayed out in the square for an hour until my father came thundering in._

" _Serena," he growled. I shrank behind Jax's legs as my father stomped forward. I gripped my bow so tight that my hand cramped and my knuckles were white. What had I done this time? "Come, daughter, I have news," he snarled._

" _Yes, Father," I obeyed. He sat me down on the top of the fence so I was closer to his level._

" _I have decided that since you have shown weakness and fear in front of others that we will hold monthly games. In these games you will fight real opponents with real weapons until either you or your opponent surrenders or is killed." He grinned maliciously as his words registered in my mind. "The first game will be tomorrow afternoon and you will be fighting Bryson, the baker's son."_

" _But he's my friend!" I cried. "Please don't make me fight him, Father," I pleaded fruitlessly._

" _I don't give a damn if he were your brother, you will fight him until one of you dies or gives up," he growled lowly. I was trembling and on the verge of tears again. "You have no choice, Serena."_

 _I stared at the ground below me and swallowed the lump forming in my throat. "Yes, Father," I conceded._

 _The following day I prepared for my fight with Bryson. He knew nothing of the fight with me, despite what Jax and my father had said. There were to be six fights in total for the event of the games, two among the children, two fights between the younger adults, and two fights between the most seasoned warriors in the village regardless of age. I watched as two of my other friends fought, Jacob and Draven clashed their swords in an even match. Jacob quickly grew tired and ended the match with minor injuries. Bryson and I were next._

 _I hadn't fought in hand to hand combat since Andy and I last sparred, and that was a couple weeks before he was taken yesterday. The announcer stepped into the makeshift ring in the center of the square and gained the attention of all the spectators._

" _The next match is Serena and Bryson!" he shouted. "The village leader's daughter against the baker's son! Who will win and who will die?" I knew the moment that the announcer, a pot bellied man in his early elder years, had said the word 'die' that Father had rigged this match to end in total bloodshed. If I were to win and live to see tomorrow, I would have to kill my friend. "Come children," the announcer said, "may the best child win! Fight!" He rushed out of the center of the ring, leaving Bryson and me to begin our duel._

" _I'm sorry, Bryson," I murmured as I lunged at him with the tip of my sword. He blocked my assault and stepped back._

" _Don't be sorry, Serena," he grunted as I sliced a shallow cut in his upper arm. He winced in pain and regained his balance. We circled one another silently, ignoring the chatter and chants of the people watching. "You've been a great friend to me," Bryson said as he swiped his blade at my midsection. I stumbled back and blocked his sword with my own above my head._

" _A good friend wouldn't kill another friend," I grumbled. I thrust all my weight forward and pushed Bryson to the ground. He stood quickly and circled me once more. In the blink of an eye, the baker's son lunged towards me, ready to end the fight—and my life. I saw the tip of his blade coming towards my face as if time had slowed down. My eyes widened in fear as it dawned on me that he left his entire torso unprotected. There was my chance._

 _My survival instincts took over and I braced myself for the perfect moment to strike. He was mere feet from me when I thrust my sword into his chest as his arms raised above his head. He was starting to swing his sword down onto my neck or head—an act that left him open. Time seemed to fly at its usual pace; warm blood seeped onto my hands from the wound in my friend's chest._

 _A wound inflicted by me._

 _I drew my sword from his chest and watched in horror as he sank to the ground. Blood trickled from his mouth as his lungs filled with the crimson liquid. He coughed once, twice and fell onto his back. I watched as the life left his eyes and his blood filled the arena._

 _I killed my friend._

"Oh, Serena, I'm so sorry," Kunzite whispered. My vision cleared as I came back down to earth; his silver eyes were filled with sadness and pity.

"Don't pity me, Kunzite," I said. "What happened is in the past; I can't go back and change it. The only thing I think I can do is try and focus on who I am now, right?"

"Of course," a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "How old were you?" he asked.

"Seven," I answered. His eyes widened in shock.

"You were seven years old?" All traces of sadness had left his silver eyes; anger and horror replaced it.

"Yes. That fight was my first kill of many and it happened the day after Andrew was taken." We sat in silence for several minutes—he seemed to mull over my story and I stared blankly at the ocean.

"I'm sorry, Serena, but I think we should head back to the castle. A storm is brewing and I'm afraid I must find Darien and go to the gates." I stood with Kunzite and let him lead me back to the courtyard. "I understand how you must have felt. I wasn't as young as you were when I made my first kill, but like you, my first was a close friend."

I looked at him curiously, silently asking him to continue.

"Before I found Asteria I lived in a neighboring town called Calypso. I was a young teen when I joined the ranks of the army. My best friend Castor had enlisted with me. We were ambushed one night while on city watch; Castor had betrayed our unit. I was told that it was my job to infiltrate his hiding place and lure him out. He was to be arrested and tried for treason; he would have been found guilty and sentenced to death by drowning. I went in alone and found him with our enemies. It came down to a fight between us and I killed him. We grew up together, our families were close. So I know what you had to go through to survive."

"I'm so sorry, Kunzite," I gently touched his arm in support. "We can be a two person club of friend killers," I chuckled darkly.

Kunzite smiled genuinely. "Leave it to you to make a joke about such terrible matters."

"I killed thirty-seven men by the time I left the village. I tried each month to just wound my opponents instead of killing them, but it was inevitable that some had died. I became feared around the village; that's when I knew I had to leave."

"You're not there anymore, Serena. You don't have to worry about them." We reached the doors to the dining hall. "I have to go, I have twelve gates to check and send new guards to."

"Bye, Kunzite. Thank you for the company earlier. It was nice to get to know you," I smiled.

Kunzite simply smiled at me and walked away. I had a strange feeling that he and I would be good friends.

* * *

Here is is! Let me know what you think! Thanks for all the reviews so far! xoxox, IMP91


	9. Chapter 9: Stolen Kisses

Chapter nine: Stolen Kisses

I stared at the large set of wooden double doors before me and walked through. The dining hall was nearly empty, except for Andrew and Darien on one end and Rei and Amy gossiping on another. My brother and his best friend sat near the far end of the room, laughing as if they hadn't a care in the world.

"What's so funny?" I asked in greeting as I approached the two men.

Darien looked at me with sparkling sapphire eyes, smiling like a child without a care in the world. "Good morning to you, too, Serena," he chuckled.

"We were discussing the likelihood of our enemies revealing themselves and bypassing the act of war, when Dare said that that would happen when the nymphs stopped being mischievous critters. Then we went back and forth making jokes," Andrew answered my previous question. I raised my eyebrows in disbelief at their immaturity. "I heard what you said earlier," Andrew sobered, the shine in his eyes hardening into steely resolve.

"I figured as much," I replied. I kept my emotions hidden behind a mask of indifference, but inside I was still feeling insecure.

"Why?" Andy questioned.

"Why what?" I shot back, forgetting that Darien was present.

"Why did he do that? I don't recall him being so cruel before I left." The concern in my brother's eyes warmed me slightly, but I still couldn't let him know how much the words from our parents affected me, even now, years later.

"He was always cruel to me, Andrew. You remember the rigorous training he forced upon me. I was five when it started! When you left he became some totalitarian ruler. Before he let those people take you, he was just a village leader and demanded respect. The games changed that."

His face grew cold and unyielding; I could feel the anger and hatred towards our father emanating from him.

"What are you talking about?" Darien asked, looking between Andrew and me for answers.

"The changes in our village after Andy was taken away and how it affected me. Kunzite asked me how I got to be so good at fighting, and Andy heard my story through our link. Speaking of Kunzite, he was looking for you," I said to the swords master.

"Did he say what he wanted?" Darien inquired, forgetting for the moment his desire to know about my past.

"No, just that he needed to find you before he went out to all the gates." Darien nodded his head and stood to leave.

"About last night," he began. I smiled softly and pressed my finger to his lips, silencing him.

"We can talk later," I whispered so only he could hear me. I winked at him and turned back to my twin. Darien swiftly left the hall in search of Kunzite and I took his seat next to Andrew.

"So what was that about?" Andrew asked with a quirked brow.

"What was what about?" I blushed.

"You know what," he replied with a knowing smirk.

"I don't know, so would you care to enlighten me?"

"Don't be so daft, Serena. I know about you and Darien."

I continued trying to play dumb, "You know nothing, Andrew."

"Whatever you say, Serena. Next time you decide to maul each other, try and block me out, okay? I'd rather not be a part of that again." My face grew hot as I blushed. I grabbed a blueberry muffin and stomped out of the dining hall, Andrew laughing behind me.

I walked back to my room and lay down on the bed. The lack of sleep from the night before and the events of the morning had me exhausted. My body sank into the firm mattress and soft blankets and I drifted into a much needed nap.

* * *

"Remind me again of what I'm looking at?"

"That slide is your blood," the doctor answered. I pulled my face away from the ocular lenses of the microscope and crossed my arms over my chest. My blood. It was crimson and looked just like ordinary blood to me, but at the cellular level, there was something obviously different. "I've never seen blood cell structures like this. Sure you have regular erythrocytes, leukocytes, and platelets, but you also have cells I've never seen."

I nodded my head and leaned back down to peer into the lenses. The microscope was set to 400 power, the highest it could go without needing to oil the objective lens. Through this power I could see tiny cells that resembled crystals. They were oddly shaped, each one different from the others.

"What do you think the crystalline cells mean?" I asked.

"I haven't figured that out yet, but my theory is that they have something to do with your magic." Amy scratched the tip of her nose with her index finger as she contemplated the slides I gazed upon.

"Do you have any kind of stimulant to test what the unusual cells would do under stress?" I inquired.

"Actually, I do!" she exclaimed. She rushed off to the supply closet and emerged with a small vial. "This is absolute acetic acid. If this doesn't cause stress on the cells, I have another option."

"I'm guessing the other option would be an organic base?" I chuckled.

"Of course," she smiled. "Come over here, I have another sample of your blood. I want to see if it will react at the macromolecular level before we examine it under the microscope." The petite doctor ushered me to a large granite bench with a medium test tube with a sample of my blood. "Let's see what happens when we add the acid to five mills of your blood."

Amy took a pipette and added one drop of the acetic acid to the test tube. I held my breath in anticipation, and blew it out melodramatically when nothing happened.

"Why do you think it didn't react?" I asked.

"I am not so sure," she answered. "Maybe—," she stopped speaking and we both stared in awe at the delayed reaction occurring between my blood and the acid.

The scarlet liquid in the test tube began to glow a bright white as the reaction continued. Upon reaching the reaction's end point, my blood was pure white.

"Amazing," I breathed.

"It truly is," Amy agreed. "I'll need to run some more tests, but I can safely hypothesize that under times of stress, your powers manifest."

"That makes sense. Would you like to test your hypothesis?"

"Of course I would, but I need to analyze your blood first. Come back tomorrow and we can test your powers. Make sure you eat a good dinner and get plenty of sleep so that you're in top shape for tomorrow," Amy suggested.

"I will," I replied.

I left Amy to her work and meandered around the castle. I couldn't believe we had found some new developments with my heritage. The white power seemed intense and I was excited to experiment with my newfound abilities. Before I could decide on another thing to occupy my time, my stomach rumbled loudly. The sound echoed off the walls of the hall and I smiled to myself.

"Hungry?" I heard an amused voice from behind me. I turned and my eyes locked with emerald green ones.

"Hi, Lita," I grinned. I felt accomplished after my time with Amy and couldn't contain my sudden happiness.

"Come with me and I'll make you some lunch," the Valkyrie offered.

"That sounds wonderful," I said, following her through the palace to the wing she lived in with her family.

She opened a door with runes I didn't recognize and ushered me into a large sitting room.

"Solara should be waking from her nap soon," Lita declared. "Would you like to meet my daughter?"

"I would love to," I smiled. I trailed behind Lita to the nursery where her daughter slept peacefully. She had a head of curly brown hair and chubby little cheeks. Her full lips were slightly parted and drool seeped from the corner of her mouth. She was the spitting image of Lita. "She's beautiful," I whispered.

Lita grinned proudly. "Thank you. Just wait until she's awake, she's a handful." She reached into the bassinet and lifted the nine month old child into her arms, cooing sweet words to her baby. The sight was truly one to behold; Lita made the perfect mother. I smiled to myself as I watched Lita wake her daughter.

"Solara, wake up, my love." The infant rubbed her tired face on Lita's shoulder and moaned. She lifted her head and rubbed her eyes with her tiny hand.

"Momma," Solara grumbled.

"Did you have a nice nap, darling?" Lita cooed. Solara scrunched her eyebrows grumpily and glared at her mom.

"I take it she doesn't like having her sleep interrupted?" I giggled.

"No, she doesn't. Although she's not this cranky when Nephrite wakes her up; she is such a daddy's girl," Lita rolled her eyes. I giggled again and Solara looked up at me. She had striking green eyes, just like her mother. Talk about a carbon copy.

"Oh, you woke her from her nap. I didn't know you were home," Nephrite said from the doorway of the nursery.

"We just got here," Lita said. Nephrite walked over to his wife and daughter and planted a kiss upon Lita's lips, then kissed Solara's head. The small girl's face immediately lit up and a wide grin broke out over her face.

"Da! Da!" she exclaimed excitedly while reaching for her father. Nephrite laughed and took Solara from Lita's arms.

"See?" Lita lifted her brow, "she's a daddy's girl. Come on, Serena; let's go start on making lunch." I trailed behind the Valkyrie to her kitchen, watching silently as she took out the necessary items to make lunch. She worked quietly for a few moments, lost in her own thoughts.

"Lita, what's going to happen with the Tulians?" I asked, breaking our silence.

She pursed her lips in deep consideration before she put her knife on the cutting board and abandoned her carrots. She moved around the island in her kitchen and made her way to where I sat at the small dining table.

I closely watched my fingers twist amongst them as I awaited her response. She took her index finger and lifted my chin so I could look into her emerald eyes.

"Everything will be okay. We will find out who is really behind the coming war and the attacks last night. If it turns out to be Xylem, we will take him down and win the war. Remember everything we talked about this past week."

"It's all so new to me. I come from a place where no one dared to engage us in war; we were feared in our region. I don't understand why anyone would want to wage war on a peaceful kingdom like Asteria. I play last week over in my mind, looking for clues in the words of the king and queen."

"You can't over analyze this, Serena. For one, it's not your job to worry about what happened with Christopher and Analia. Your job is to hone your powers and learn as much as you can about your birthright." She softly stroked my cheek and turned back to her vegetables.

"It seems as if you and Luna have spoken about this in depth. She told me the same exact thing three mornings ago when the Tulians left. I want to help. I can't just sit on the sidelines and wait for something to happen."

"You don't have much of a choice, I'm afraid," Lita said solemnly.

"Why?" I pressed.

"If Luna and Artemis wanted you involved, they'd make sure you were involved," she shrugged one shoulder as she chopped an onion.

"I just want to be useful," I sighed in defeat.

"Trust me, you are useful. It may not be with regards to the war, but you can help by finding your full potential as an Immortal. It may turn out that you and Andrew could be our greatest weapons against our adversaries."

I stared at my hands and threaded my fingers together. She had a point. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to find out more about the Immortals. I heaved a heavy sigh and dropped my head on the table. I moaned in frustration as Lita began to laugh.

I lifted my head and stared at her curiously. She once again left her vegetables and used the back of her hand to stifle her laughter.

"What's so funny?" I inquired.

"You!" she giggled.

"What'd I do?!" I cried.

Lita couldn't answer for her laughter had rendered her speechless. She took several slow, deep breaths to calm herself and said, "You're so serious, Serena. You really shouldn't be so uptight about this. Honestly, it's probably no big deal. No army can compare to the Asterian army and once we find out who dealt that attack, they'll be taken care of accordingly. You need to lighten up, Serena. I have just the idea, too!" her face lit up at her secret thoughts.

"What are you thinking, Lita?" I asked slowly.

My dear friend had a mischievous glint in her eyes. "We are going out."

"Out?" I squeaked, furrowing my brows in confusion and a little bit of fear.

"Yes, out. We will get dressed up and have this little thing called 'fun'," she responded with a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I know what fun is," I said, rolling my eyes.

"By fun, I don't mean getting into fights and sparring. I mean _real_ fun. You'll see," she winked.

"Should I be worried?"

"Now, Serena, by now you should trust me enough to know I'd never do anything to intentionally hurt you. I take slight offense to that," she clutched her chest in mock hurt.

"What are we going to do?" I became more and more curious as the idea of having fun and going out grew on me.

"It's a surprise. You'll just have to wait and see," she grinned and hopped off her chair and finished cutting her vegetables for the stew. "Now, come help me with the stew," she smiled.

I obliged willingly and took a knife to some potatoes. Luna and Artemis tried so hard last week to secure an alliance with the Tulians. I was grateful that Luna and Artemis told Alexander that I was not to be set up in an arranged marriage. It seemed cruel and unnecessary; this wasn't the Middle Ages.

I wanted to marry for love.

"Serena, I thought we agreed you would stop thinking about this?" Lita broke into my thoughts.

"I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I wasn't thinking about the war," I smiled sheepishly.

"Oh? Care to tell me what you were thinking about so intently?"

"I was remembering when Alexander requested my hand in marriage."

"Luna won't let that happen," Lita said confidently.

"I know that. As much as I would love to marry for love, I can't help but wonder if this would be a good thing for the kingdom."

"Don't you dare think like that; everyone in this kingdom is entitled to find love and marry a person of their choosing. And besides," she smirked, "I know what's happening between you and a certain swords master."

I blushed, "What do you mean?"

"You're falling for him, Serena," she chuckled.

"I don't really know. I've never been shown what love could be like; but he makes me feel things that I just don't understand."

"Like what?" she asked, sitting in one of the chairs around her table.

I sat down and sighed. "It's hard to explain, but I feel as though everything is right in the world, so long as he is in it. He makes my heart pound and my thoughts get jumbled. Oh, Lita, what if I am falling for him?"

"Then it would be a love to challenge them all," she smiled. "He was never like this before."

"What do you mean?" I inquired.

"When Darien first came to Asteria, he was shy and quiet. He only spoke to Andrew and Kunzite, but slowly warmed up to the other generals. Luna took him in from a horrible situation; she saved him, like she saved us all. She loves us all as if we were her own children."

"What did she save him from?" I asked in a quiet voice.

Lita mulled over whether or not to tell me Darien's story. "Ask him, I'm sure he would tell you."

I nodded silently and bit my lower lip in thought. I would ask him, and maybe he would really let me in.

"Are you ready for lunch?" Lite questioned.

"Am I ever!" my stomach growled, affirming my hunger. Lita and I broke out into a fit of laughter, just as Nephrite walked into the kitchen. Solara sat in Nephrite's arms and played with his long, chestnut hair.

"That stew smells delicious, Lita," he complimented.

"Thanks, darling. Would you mind feeding Solara for me?"

"Sure thing," Nephrite responded, putting his giggly daughter into a highchair.

Lita scooped four bowls of stew and sat them in front of us. I ate quietly, watching how the little family interacted. Lita was such a doting mother, cooing at her baby as her husband fed small spoonful after spoonful to Solara. Nephrite took great care in feeding his daughter and laughed heartily when the child giggled and asked for more. I smiled at the prospect of being a mother someday, the image of a small, blond haired and blue eyed boy coming to the forefront of my mind. When we finished our lunch, Lita grabbed a bag and threw some clothes and toiletries inside and walked me back to my chambers.

"What's in the bag?" I wondered.

"Some things for tonight," she replied.

"What are we doing?" I hoped that she would cave and give me a clue.

"I told you—it's a surprise."

I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed.

Lita laughed at me again. When we made it back to my room, Lita drew a hot bath and called for a maid to bring the other girls. I sat in the steaming water and forced myself to relax; I _would_ have fun with the girls.

"How about this one?" Rei asked, holding up a red lace sundress. I shook my head.

"It's too cold for a sundress," Amy said. "She should wear this one." Amy held up a black, floor length gown that had long, lace sleeves that fell off the shoulders. It had a low sweetheart neckline and looked quite form-fitting.

"Yes!" declared Mina. "Serena, you _have_ to wear that one!" the demigod's enthusiasm was contagious, and I found myself smiling with her.

I took the dress and put it on, Lita zipping up the back. It definitely was form-fitting, clinging to my every curve and accentuating my bust. The bottom of the dress flared slightly from the knees and shimmered as I walked.

Each of my friends sat stunned into silence, their mouths hanging open.

"What?" I blushed embarrassed.

"Serena, you look amazing," Rei said.

I smiled, "Thank you, Rei."

"Let me do your makeup while Mina does your hair. Amy can find you some shoes," Rei pushed me down into the chair at the vanity and began ruffling through one of her bags. Mina gently brushed my hair and styled it. After what seemed like hours, I was allowed to look at my reflection; I was the vision of the goddess of night herself. Rei worked some kind of magic with my makeup; my eyes had a smoky look to them, making my blue eyes stand out dramatically and she coated my lips in a thin layer of nude gloss.

"I found the perfect shoes—oh, Serena, you look amazing," Amy gushed. I smiled brightly at my friends and blushed. Lita had curled my hair loosely and let the long tendrils float down my back freely. Amy and Mina left to get dressed for the evening while Rei and Lita simply changed in my room. They both wore long evening gowns that were made for the cooler nights. Lita's was a deep purple gown that glittered like the stars, and Rei's was a deep midnight blue gown made of the softest velvet. When Mina and Amy returned, they too wore long gowns fit for the fall. Mina wore a burgundy dress with ruching along the bodice, and Amy was dressed modestly in a cream colored dress with dark blue overlay.

We each grabbed our cloaks from the closet in the main hall and climbed into the carriage that awaited us.

"Now will you tell me where we are going?"

"Nope. You'll have to wait and see," Lita grinned. "I promise that you're going to love it."

I sat back in my seat and stared out the tiny window, watching the kingdom pass by in a dark blur. The ride to our destination was a relatively short one. We arrived to a beautiful stone building with two columns on each side of the entryway. There was a series of steps leading up to the doors; as we approached the well-lit building I noticed the engravings along the pillars and the roof. The building had a certain charm to it on the outside, but what really stole my breath was the grandeur on the inside. There were four gilded statues, one in each corner of the room; each one depicted a different deity. The marble floor was partially covered in a deep red, velvet carpet that was soft under my shoes. Straight in front of us was a short staircase with a landing that branched off into two stairways that met on the main floor. Everything was lit and alive, as if the room itself were a breathing being. Rei grabbed my arm and wove hers through the crook in mine. We walked up the stairs and into a vast auditorium.

"Our seats are in Box 4," Lita announced. We followed Lita to the steps that led to our seating area and found seven people already waiting for us.

"Hello, ladies," Jadeite turned in his seat and greeted us warmly. Rei sat next to her husband and laced her fingers with his. In fact, each of the girls sat with their spouses, leaving me wondering where to sit.

"You can sit next to me in the front, if you wish," I heard a deep, familiar voice from behind me. I turned to see Darien walking into the box carrying his jacket over one arm. He politely removed my cloak and held it over his own jacket. His eyes widened and softened as he took in my appearance. I felt my face flush at his silent appraisal. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," I replied and smiled. I sat down next to Darien in one of the two seats in the front of the box. Andrew poked my shoulder from the row behind me; I turned and gave a questioning look to my brother. He said nothing as he grinned and handed me a folded up piece of paper. I turned back around in my seat and scrunched my eyebrows in confusion; the writing on the paper was in a foreign language. "What is this?" I asked, holding up the pamphlet and turning to my twin.

"It's the program for the show," he responded.

"I can't read it," I said.

"You really don't need to, just watch," he stated as the lights dimmed and the curtains drew back.

A sweet melody wafted through the air and the dancers appeared on the stage. It was a ballet! I beamed and looked behind me to where I knew Lita sat with Nephrite, Mina, and Kunzite. She smiled back and gestured for me to turn around and enjoy the ballet. The music was in a different language but that didn't deter me from understanding the plot. I paid close attention to the way the dancers portrayed their emotions through movement and felt the passion growing between the two main characters.

It seemed to be a tale of forbidden love—of two families at war with one another. The male protagonist declared his love for the princess; each hero sneaking around to be with their lover.

It seemed a sad fate that the ballet would end in death; the princess drank a poison that put her in a death-like slumber. When the prince found her, he thought her dead, so he plunged his dagger into his heart and died at her altar. When the princess awoke, she was so distraught over her love killing himself, that she, too, thrust the dagger into her chest.

I never noticed when I had grasped Darien's hand, or when the tears fell from my eyes. The story was incredibly sad, but filled with such passion that it filled my soul. I felt Darien turn my face to meet his as he swiped his thumb over my tears. The look in his deep, blue eyes sent a chill down my spine and I shivered. He seemed to take my tremble as a sign that I was cold, and wrapped his jacket around my shoulders. Despite the heat I felt and the blush rising to my cheeks, I pulled the jacket in closer to my body and inhaled his scent.

I closed my eyes as the lights came back on in the theatre; when I opened them, the people sitting in the area below us started leaving. Turning around in my seat, I searched for the rest of my companions. Luna and Artemis were still seated behind me with Andrew, but the girls and their husbands were gone.

"Where did the others go?" I asked.

"They left as soon as the curtain fell; they didn't want to get caught in the mass of people leaving," Artemis replied.

"I see," I mumbled.

"Why don't we just sit here for a few minutes until the rush has passed?" Artemis suggested. "Besides, it wouldn't be smart for Luna or me to leave and risk getting caught," he chuckled.

"Why not?" I wondered aloud.

"Because we are the king and queen; and sometimes we like a little privacy from our subjects," Luna answered.

 _It's also not safe for them to be in a throng of people this thick when someone is trying to start a war with Asteria,_ Andrew said through our link.

 _That makes sense,_ I thought back. _If it's not safe, why did the generals leave? Aren't they the guards to Luna and Artemis?_

 _Yes, but they left for two reasons. One was to get away from the crowd, and the other is to ensure the safe departure from the theatre,_ he clarified. _Seems like you and Darien were getting pretty cozy there_ , he teased. I narrowed my eyes at him and felt my face grow hot. I shut him out of my head and turned in my seat, facing away from my annoying twin.

"Come on, Serena, I was only joking around," he voiced out loud. I ignored his pathetic attempt at an apology and watched the people shuffling out of the auditorium.

"What are you talking about?" Darien question Andrew.

"I may have said something to upset Serena through our connection," Andrew answered.

"What did you say?" Darien asked suspiciously.

I turned to watch the exchange between Andy and Darien and raised an eyebrow at my brother.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head in defeat. "Fine. I said something along the lines of you two getting pretty close during the show."

Darien broke out into laughter, which confused me. "And would that be such a bad thing?"

"No, I suppose not; but I'm her brother, I'm supposed to make fun of her and all that. I missed out on it when I came here and she was left in the mountains."

"That's the only reason you're being an annoying brat?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes," Andy grinned.

I rolled my eyes, "You're hopeless."

"But you love me, Sere."

"I know, and you'd be smart not to forget it," I smiled.

"Let's go, Artemis. It should be clear enough to get to the carriage safely," Luna announced.

"Of course, my love; Andrew, come with us?" Andrew nodded at Artemis and left the box, leaving Darien and me alone.

"Do you think they do that on purpose?" I wondered.

"What do you mean?"

"Leaving us alone together."

"I don't think so; do you mind it at all?"

"Of course not," I smiled. I laced my fingers through his and stared at our entwined hands.

"Did you enjoy the ballet?" he asked.

"I did; it was my first time going to the theatre. We didn't have anything like this in the mountains. Back there it was all training every day."

"It sounds awful; you didn't have any fun?"

"No. I was in these games once a month and was sometimes forced to kill my friends. The only fun to be had was when I trained with Jax. He was like a role model to me, showing me glimpses at what honor really was."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore. You have us, and I promise I will never let anything happen to you," he vowed.

"That's sweet of you, Darien. Thank you," I smiled. "Can I ask you something?" Darien nodded his head and smiled. "Lita was telling me about how Luna rescued you from a bad situation; what happened?"

The expression in his eyes changed from admiration to sadness. "I had an abusive father and a drunken mother. They didn't care for me and one night after a particularly bad fight with my father, I left. I wandered the night alone and ended up lost in a bad part of the city. Someone had cornered me and attacked me, leaving me to die. I woke up in the hospital wing a week later." He diverted his gaze from my eyes and hid his expression; he was hiding a very crucial bit of information, I could sense it. "Something happened that night—something I do not quite understand to this day."

"What happened?" I asked.

"I was bitten."

"Bitten?"

"By a vampire; but I never went under the Change. Artemis was curious as to why, but we never understood it."

I stared at the floor and recalled the excerpt I read weeks ago. "Do you think that maybe you're half vampire? That maybe you have to choose a side?"

"What do you mean?"

I explained what I had read in the book; his eyes narrowed in thought as he tried to piece together the information. I could almost see the pieces of the puzzle falling into place as the seconds ticked by. I fell into a trace like state, watching with high intensity as Darien kept his secrets. I watched as his eyes locked with mine and widened for reasons unknown to me.

He took his hand and stroked my cheek, bringing me out of my trance. He pulled my face close to his and planted a soft kiss on my lips, a kiss I returned eagerly. When we pulled away from each other, he smiled sheepishly.

"Let's go back to the castle," he suggested. He stood and offered me his hand. I removed his jacket and donned my cloak instead. He led me down the many steps to a carriage waiting outside. We rode back to the palace in companionable silence; upon our return he ushered me to the gardens in the courtyard and sat down on the edge of the fountain.

I ran my fingers through the cold water in the basin and admired the reflection of the stars in the glassy surface.

"It's a beautiful night," I murmured.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," Darien whispered in my ear. He turned his face and made an attempt to kiss my cheek, just as I turned my face and met his lips with mine. We stayed like that, lost in each other's embrace for several precious moments. "As much as I don't want this night to end, it is getting rather late and I have to leave in the morning," Darien said as he broke the kiss.

"You're leaving? Why?"

"I'm going with Rei to the archives to retrieve information about the Immortals."

"I thought I was supposed to go with her?"

"Plans change, Serena. Jadeite would go if not for the naval fleet preparing for departure. We won't be gone but for a day or two. I'll be back before you know it," he ran his fingers down the side of my face and smiled softly.

"Come back to me?" I asked.

"Of course." He kissed me again, and led me into the castle where we parted ways at the doorway to my rooms.

"Good night, Darien. I'll see you off tomorrow," I promised.

"I look forward to it. Sleep sweet, Serena."

He turned and left as I entered my chambers and readied for bed. This night was a magical one that I knew I couldn't forget. Lita was right, I did have fun and it did distract me from the possible war.

As I laid my head down on my pillows, I remembered my stolen kisses with Darien, smiling to myself as I fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, guys! A lot has happened in the last few weeks. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think!

Xoxoxo, IMP91


	10. Chapter 10: Experiments

Here's chapter 10! Enjoy! Xoxox, IMP91

* * *

Chapter ten: Experiments

"Are you ready for this, Serena?" Zoicite asked as Amy strapped me down to the metal slab.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied.

"Don't worry, Serena, I will start you off light and gradually increase the intensity to find your tolerance limit. Then we will just barely surpass it. Just remember the briefing—this will be both physical and mental. I have to find your limits for both to further understand your powers," Amy informed.

"I'm not worried," I remarked sarcastically. "I'm just wondering why I volunteered to be your lab rat."

Zoicite erupted into a fit of laughter, to which Amy shot him a disapproving glare. His laughter dissipated into soft chuckles.

"Right, then," he muttered and continued to strap my arms to the table. "The first test is a rather simple one—Amy will take the light above you and slowly increase the heat waves. She will do so until you show signs of your powers taking over."

"Right. And after that?"

"I'll release you as she analyzes the results and you'll get ready for the next test."

"Which is…?" I questioned further as Zoicite pressed brainwave monitoring wires to my temples and forehead. He also stuck the electrodes of an echocardiogram on the appropriate parts of my chest. He placed the transducer on my chest as well and took a step back.

"You focus on this one for now, and when it comes time for the second test, I'll brief you," Zoicite said. I rolled my eyes and shook my head side to side.

"Let's get this over with, then, shall we? I don't particularly like the idea of being voluntarily tortured anymore," I grumbled. Had I known that Amy would be a sadistic scientist, I may have reconsidered my choice in activities today.

Zoicite swiftly left the large chamber to stand behind the acrylic wall where Amy stood with her goggles and lab coat, staring at a moderate computer screen. He put on his own goggles and crossed his arms over his chest as Amy pressed a few buttons and flipped some switches. The lights in the room grew dim; all I could see behind the acrylic wall was the glow of Amy's computer screen and the lamp above my body.

All of a sudden, the lamp began to glow with a gradual intensity, becoming lighter and lighter as each second passed. I stared into the light and felt a warmth wash over me. It wasn't an uncomfortable kind of warmth, more the feeling of when one stands in the sun for just a little too long. That feeling soon became an intense heat that left me covered in a coating of sweat, yet I couldn't look away from the light. I saw things in that moment—things I was certain I'd imagined.

How was it possible that I could see what I was positive was impossible? Within the white light of the heat lamp I saw a massive explosion and the emergence of a single being. She was completely nude and stepped from the flames unscathed. She was as beautiful as a goddess, with long silver hair and glowing green eyes. She stood in the blaze and stared defiantly at a shadowed figure—a figure that sent an ominous chill up my spine despite the heat from the lamp.

It was as if I could feel the flames licking her skin, like I could smell the burning flesh of her comrades as they perished in the gargantuan pyre. She spoke words in a language I didn't understand, yet the connotation was crystal clear. She was pissed at the shadow, the one who inflicted such tragedy. She promised him a life of hell for what he did to her people. She vowed to avenge their deaths until her own dying breath.

Then, without warning, the images disappeared and were replaced with a fierce pain erupting in my body. It started in my core and expanded to every nerve ending. Every cell in my body felt as though they were rupturing. I heard a distant shriek of someone in pain and wondered briefly if they were my own cries of agony, or the ones from the woman in my vision.

"Stop!" someone shouted. I couldn't quite make out the voices as they got closer to me, but I did feel the absence of the heat and light.

"Open your eyes, Serena. It's over. You did well," Amy said. She removed the stickers from my head and chest and unlatched my restraints. "You were extraordinary," she said in awe. "The lamp made it to its maximum heat before you showed any signs of discomfort, but I must ask—what language was that you were speaking?"

My breathing was ragged and shallow; I spoke another language?

"Whadyoumean?" my words came out of my mouth in an almost incomprehensible slur.

"What language were you speaking before you started screaming?" she repeated.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on steadying my breathing. My tongue felt too big in my mouth, which was as dry as a desert. I swallowed what little moisture remained in my mouth and rasped, "What do you mean I spoke another language?"

Amy roughly repeated the words that apparently came from me, the very words the woman in my vision spoke.

I blanched; what had really happened?

"I didn't say those things," I mumbled.

"Sure you did; you said them right before you started screaming and glowing."

"Tell me everything that happened," I demanded, sitting up and rubbing my left temple.

"We started the machine and you were pretty alert—looking around and whatnot. Then the intensity grew and you stilled and your eyes glazed over and turned completely white. And you spoke that language and started screaming bloody murder; Serena you glowed a brighter white than the light ever got. The moment you yelled the word 'stop' it vanished and everything went back to normal," Zoicite told me while Amy studied the results from the experiment.

"I saw something," I said.

He stepped as close as he could to the slab I was now sitting up on. "What did you see?"

"A girl coming out of the fires of an explosion; she's the one who said those words, not me. She said them to some shadowy person—I couldn't make out who or what it was. And then the pain…the pain got so bad that I couldn't see anymore. It felt like every fiber holding me together was tearing apart." I felt hot tears slide down my face.

"Hey," Zoicite started. He swiped a finger over my cheeks, drying them from my silent crying. "This may seem awful, but it is a very good first step in the right direction. We can talk to Rei about the things you saw and determine if it was the future you were seeing or the past. But before we can do that, we need to get you ready for the second test."

"I don't know, Zoi. Do I really have to do it now?" I was shaking.

"I'm afraid so. But it's only two more; then I'll take the rest of the day off while Amy analyzes everything and I'll take you riding. How's that sound?" he offered as if he was trying to convince a little child of something. Bribery was an effective method in my book.

"Only if I get the black horse with the white marking on the nose," I negotiated.

He nonchalantly lifted a shoulder, "Done. But I must warn you that he's Darien's stallion and if he hasn't already left with Rei, he may be upset." Zoicite started to laugh, an infectious sound that I really enjoyed and joined in with him.

By the time Amy had collected all her data from this test, Zoi and I were in stitches; my sides hurt from the effort of laughing so hard. I didn't even know why we laughed like that, with complete abandon and absolutely no guards. I felt at ease with him—as if I had found yet another person who didn't just see the strange twin sister of the prince, but a living and breathing girl with desires of her own. Desires that I knew if I confided in Zoi about, he would implicitly help me to achieve them. I knew I had liked Zoicite from the moment I had met him, but now I trusted him completely.

We got ready for the second test by putting me in a waterproof suit that clung to me like a second skin.

"Why do I have to wear this?" I asked.

"Because I'm submerging you in water," Amy stated bluntly.

"Why?" I asked. "I'm not afraid of water."

"This isn't about what you're afraid of—it's about putting your mind and body under complete distress to trigger a reaction from your powers," she said as she zipped the back of my suit. "I'm putting you in that glass tank over there," she pointed to a box just big enough for me to stand in and maybe extend my arms enough to stretch the muscles in them, "and I'm going to fill it all the way up with water. Then we will wait and see what happens as your body gets closer and closer to drowning."

"You're crazy, do you know that?" The look I gave her at that very moment could have conveyed everything I'd wished to say but didn't.

"Just remember that you agreed to this," she stated, deadpan.

I narrowed my eyes and grumbled. "Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with, mermaid."

"I'm not a mermaid. I'm half siren," she corrected.

"Same thing," I mumbled and crossed my arms over my chest. Amy silently moved back behind her transparent wall and Zoi ushered me to the glass box. I stepped in and found that I could actually easily extend my arms completely in front of me and to my sides if I stood in the center of the box.

"This one should be over just as quickly as the last one," Zoi said.

"How long did the last one last?"

He pursed his lips in thought, "Maybe twenty minutes?"

"So this box will completely fill with water, leaving me with no air to breath and on the brink of death and then stop all together in the span of twenty minutes?" I asked incredulously.

He simply nodded his confirmation at my blunt deliberation. He clapped me on my shoulder and closed the box. There was a pipe coming into the box from the top, where there was also a series of small holes for oxygen to flow through and to regulate the pressure, but too tiny to actually breathe from. The glass was at least three inches thick; how would I escape this? Was it about escaping before I died, or would Amy not let the experiment get that far?

I couldn't dwell on such thoughts as the box began to fill with icy cold water at an alarming rate. My breath caught in my throat when the freezing water touched my exposed legs. My thoughts grew hazy very quickly; all I could focus on was the water and how cold it was.

" _I love you," she said. She placed the infant into the basket next to the other baby and set the envelope inside it. "It's better this way." A silent tear rolled down her face and she stood, pulling the hood of her cloak back over her head. She pounded her fist on the massive wooden door three times and walked away._

It felt like icy needles stabbed my skin over and over again, like a tattoo being embedded on every inch of me. I saw my reflection in the glass and noticed that my eyes were completely white, the once sapphire irises and the pupils swallowed up by the white. My body faintly glowed, as well; the soft white light clinging to my form in an almost protective manner.

I started to panic. The water level had risen to just under my chin and I was struggling to wade in the small box. I knew it wasn't smart to breathe as shallowly as I was, but I couldn't find the control needed to slow it down. I took one last breath from the remaining two inch gap of air and used all my energy to pound my fist on the wall.

Nothing happened.

I tried again and again to no avail, until I felt myself go lightheaded.

 _Hang on, Sere, you've got this,_ I heard in my head.

 _Andy? You know what's happening?_

 _I can feel you, Sere. You've let your guard down. Try and focus all your energy on one spot and let it explode through you._

 _How do you know that will work? I'm so dizzy, Andy,_ I barely whispered to him mentally.

 _Trust me._

I closed my eyes and tried to channel my power into one last blow to the glass wall. When my fist hit the glass I felt it shatter and my arm flung forward with all the momentum I had. I went tumbling onto the linoleum floor, rolling in glass shards and water. I stopped rolling several feet from where the box had been; the last thing I remember seeing was Zoi's astonished face above me. The last thing I heard was Andrew's praise in my mind.

 _I knew you could do it, Sere. Just like last time…_

* * *

" _Come on, Serena. Get your butt of the floor and get back to Jax," Mother admonished._

" _I can't, Mommy. I'm scared," I whimpered._

" _Don't make me tell you again, little girl. You will go back to the square and finish your training." She pulled me up by my arm roughly and practically threw me outside._

" _But—,"_

" _No buts! Now, go!" she slammed the door of the house._

* * *

When I awoke, I was greeted with a bright light above me and three faces. Why were there two Amys?

"She'll be fine," Amy said. "Zoicite, get her ready for the last test, please." She turned to leave the spot on the floor where I still laid.

I grumbled, rolled my eyes, and slowly stood up. I was dripping in ice cold water and I shivered.

"Is she ever anything less than serious?" I said.

"She's sweet when she wants to be. Trust me, she takes some getting used to, but once you find your common ground, she'll open up."

"I thought I found that yesterday when we looked at my blood. I thought we connected. If that wasn't it, then what is considered 'connecting' with her?" I removed the wetsuit and found a towel to dry off with. Luckily, I had a spare pair of pants and a tank top to change into.

"I'm not sure," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "This last test will be the worst. It's purely emotional and mental—almost nothing physical about it. You'll be in that chamber over there," he pointed to the gurney that had glass all around it, "and you'll have electrodes on your head. I'm going to inject you with a serum that will put you into a trace like state where you will be faced with some type of nightmare. Can you do this?"

"Do I really have a choice?" I asked sarcastically.

"You're right. Come now, the sooner we do this then the sooner it'll be over and you can be finished."

I trudged along behind Zoi and climbed into the gurney-box. If I didn't develop some kind of claustrophobia after this, then I'd be super impressed with myself.

Zoicite put the electrodes on my forehead and temples and left to retrieve the serum. He returned after a few moments with a small syringe filled with a deep violet liquid.

"Turn your head away and don't tense up," he ordered.

I did as I was told and looked to my left, away from Zoi and the needle. I felt a small pinch in the side of my neck followed by a warming sensation that flooded my veins. With seconds the air around me shimmered and changed.

I was back in the mountain village, a sword in my hand and a tall figure standing before me.

"You know the deal by now, Serena. You fight to the death. You or him, it doesn't matter."

His voice was as gruff and perpetually irritated as ever—as if I could forget that voice. This was the last place I expected to be, and yet something tickled at the back of my mind, trying to remind me that whatever this was, it wasn't real. That small part of my brain was drowned out by the greater situation at hand—I was in the games again. I had to kill someone.

Again.

Who had my father handpicked for me to kill this time?

Turning away from my father, I walked slowly into the arena to face my opponent. And there he was, standing in all his glory and chatting with Jax. When he turned around to face me, his eyes weren't as I remembered them. Instead of the endless blue seas, they were dull and black. That same little nudging in my brain told me that this wasn't the Darien I was falling in love with, yet here he was standing before me looking just as I had left him the previous day—tall and handsome, but instead of his kind expressions, he wore a scowl of distaste.

 _Wait, did I just say that? Am I falling in love with him?_ I mentally shook myself out of my thoughts, pushing them to the back of my mind for further deliberation at a later time. Right now, I had to focus on the battle with the Darien who wasn't Darien.

His smile as he approached me was venomous. I could feel his hatred towards me rolling off of him in torrential waves. He wanted my blood, but I wouldn't give it. I circled around him once we were given the cue to fight. He watched my every move with carefully calculated steps. Neither of us was willing to take that first move. I knew my reasons for not wanting to strike just yet, but what were his? Why was he holding back?

"What? Are you scared, little girl?" he taunted.

 _Little girl?_ I was no "little girl"! Anger sprang forth in me, making me want to prove just how lethal I was.

Those words rang in my ears for a second too long. No, this wasn't Darien.

I lunged forward and thrust my sword towards his torso, missing completely when he turned his body to the side and swatted my blade away.

"Is that all you've got, little wardeness? I had expected much more from such a _formidable_ opponent," he sneered.

"Shut up," I spat. I swung my sword and sliced a shallow cut in his upper arm.

"Oh, have I struck a nerve? When will you fight like the warrior everyone assumes you to be? Or is it a show? They want their leader to be strong and brave and merciless. Yet here you are instead. You're nothing but a weak little girl, aren't you?"

Hot tears pricked in the corners of my eyes, but I choked the feeling down before he could see my weakness. I continued to fight him with all I was worth, parrying his advances and making my own. We fought for what felt like an endless amount of time, and to anyone watching from the outside it would seem as though we were dancing. But I knew better. He was toying with me; how long would he keep this up?

Then it hit me—literally. His sword slashed a gash on my arm all the way from my shoulder to my elbow.

 _Shit!_ I cursed.

I was done for! He'd injured my sword arm. I moved my blade to my left hand and I didn't hesitate before I started striking relentlessly. This went on for eons it seemed, neither of us willing to die.

"Give up, little Immortal. You can't win against me!"

"Yes I can!" I grunted. I blocked his jab and his sword went flying across the arena. I placed the tip of my sword against his throat, right under his Adams apple and stared him down. I mentally dared him to step forward, for I wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

Then it happened.

He gripped the sword and shifted it to the side and walked three paces towards me; he took the blade in his hands and yanked it forward. The momentum of his tug had me tumbling towards him as well. He threw the sword to my left, the clattering sound of the metal on the rocky arena resonating in my ears with the sound of my rushing blood.

His eyes were black with malice as he gripped my neck with his bare hands.

My eyes snapped shut.

He squeezed until my trachea broke.

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think.

He squeezed until I couldn't feel anymore.

My heart broke into a million little pieces.

Darien quite literally squeezed the life right out of me.

 _Serena!_

My eyes snapped open and I was in a too bright room; everything was blinding white and I couldn't make out a single shape. I tried to move to gain my bearings when I felt a pull on my wrists and ankles.

I was bound. _What the—_?

"Serena…"

"Wh-who's there?" I stuttered. Goose bumps broke out over my skin at my mystery companion's obvious proximity.

"Shh, you're safe now," the voice said. It had a familiar quality to it, but I couldn't place it.

"Who are you?" I questioned into the seemingly empty room. My heart hammered in my chest, the sound echoing in my ears.

"Who I am is who you are. Where you are the last, I am the first."

I felt a searing pain in my temples and screamed at the top of my lungs.

 _Serena!_

My eyes snapped open once again, but this time I was greeted by Zoicite and Andrew standing above me, the lid of the gurney-box had been torn from its hinges—by whom I wasn't sure.

Where was Amy?

"Andy?"

"What happened?!" Andrew shouted at me.

"Don't yell at her, Andy," Amy's voice chided my brother from a corner of the room beyond my line of sight.

"Let me up, I need to go," I breathed while yanking the electrodes from my skin.

"We aren't done—," Amy tried to say before I interrupted her.

"We are for today. There's something I have to do."

"Let her go, Amy. We've put her through hell today, she could use a break. Besides, you have all your test results to sift through and I need to go check on a few things," Zoicite said, coming to my rescue.

He helped me out of the gurney-box and made sure I was able to stand without falling over. The moment my legs felt steady enough to function on their own I bolted out of the laboratory and into the main halls of the palace. I needed to tell him how I felt before it was too late. The nightmare simulation made me realize that I loved him—that I maybe had all along.

 _Please don't be gone…_

* * *

Well, what did y'all think of that chapter?


	11. Chapter 11: Memories

Chapter 11: Memories

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, pumping my arms as if the action would actually help me move faster.

 _Please don't be gone…_

It became a mantra in my mind as I navigated the halls in search of my one desire. I had to do this; I had to make sure he felt the way I did. That he didn't really want me dead….

I burst through a set of doors into a dark sitting room. I stood in the doorway and tried to catch my breath before walking into the dark room to another set of doors on the opposite wall. I hoped that if these chambers were set up just like mine that the left door on the adjacent wall would lead to the bathroom and the one straight ahead would open into the bedroom.

I knocked lightly before opening the bedroom door and entering. Light flooded my vision and I said a silent thanks to the gods.

"What are you doing—," I quickly closed the distance between us and kissed his lips with a furious passion. Darien stiffened in my embrace and stood from his desk chair to wrap his arms around me and lift me off my feet.

I circled my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. I needed him. There were sensations erupting within me that I had never felt before—I had a newfound desire for something that I had to figure out. My time in the nightmare had awoken things that had never been touched—things so foreign yet so natural. I needed to know he loved me. I had to tell him—no, I had to _show_ him how I felt about him.

I kissed Darien for all I was worth; my tongue dancing with his as his hands roamed my body. I threaded my fingers in his hair and continued my bold assault on his delicious mouth. I tried with all my might to convey the message I had for him through my actions.

I _needed_ him— _wanted_ him.

When the need for oxygen became too much to bear, he broke his lips from their hold on mine and stared into my eyes with an expression of lust and confusion in his eyes.

Our breathing was erratic and I could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest against my own.

"Sere—," he began.

"Shh," I placed my index finger to his lips to quiet him. "I need you, Darien."

He gazed into my eyes for several seconds before he walked us to the edge of the bed. He sat on the edge and held me against him, my legs on either side of his hips.

"What brought this on?" he asked. He swiped a lock of hair behind my ear and held his hand against my cheek. I leaned my face into his warm hand and sighed. "Serena, why—what's going on?"

"Darien, I saw something that made me realize how much you mean to me. I need to feel you, in every way. I need you…all of you," I said in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"What about your reputation here? Your virtue?" he asked with a hint of hurt in his voice, as if rejecting my advances was causing him pain. I could feel the evidence of his own need pressing against my core.

"Virtue means nothing where I come from. The moment girls begin to bleed monthly, our virginity is taken away," I explained.

"They raped you?" he asked, horrified.

"Yes, in a way they did," I stated bluntly.

"Why?" I could feel my previous desire fading with the new subject matter and it frustrated me. I had to get him back on track; I had to get him to focus on this moment.

"That's not important, Darien. What's important is the here and now. All I care about is that I'm here with you and that I care about you." I stroked his cheek and brought my face closer to his, never breaking eye contact. When we were just a breath away, I gently pressed my lips to his.

I felt him relax under my touch and slowly reignited the flame from just moments ago. I moved my head ever so slightly and ran my tongue along his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and deepened my kiss. Our tongues danced to a rhythm only the two of us could understand, rather than battle for dominance. We were equals.

He broke away from my mouth to trail kisses along my jaw and neck, stopping near my shoulder to nip and suck my skin. The sensations rolling through me were blissful, but I needed more.

I sighed loudly and tilted my head back, giving Darien better access to kiss my neck. He pulled the strap of my tank top down my shoulder where it rested halfway down my arm.

"Your skin is so soft, so beautiful," he murmured on my collarbone. My heart rate sped up and I was losing control of my thoughts. I arched my lower back, which caused my center to rub against his erection. The feeling aroused me even more.

"Darien," I gasped. I closed my eyes and focused my hazy mind on the delicious things he was doing to my body. I never knew I could feel things so hot and primitive, things purely animalistic. I loved every second of it. "Oh, please," I begged.

He shifted our bodies until my back was pressed into the mattress and he hovered above me.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I arched my hips up to meet his, igniting a spark of heat and fire between us as my answer. I lifted my arms above my head and rested my hands on the headboard. I wrapped my legs around his waist and ground my pelvis against his.

"I need you," I whispered huskily. I didn't recognize my voice—there was a degree of desperation in it hidden under the thick haze of my lust for Darien. "I'm yours, Darien."

He needed no further encouragement, as he pulled his dark blue shirt over his head and tossed it aside. I stared in utter amazement at the perfection before me; the way his skin emanated heat and was soft despite the hard muscles underneath. I ran my hand from the dip in his collarbone all the way down to the tops of his trousers. I met his heated gaze, silently asking permission to unwrap the gift in front of me. He held my stare as I unbuttoned his pants and ran my hand along the top, teasing him.

He groaned in pleasure and leaned down to capture my lips again. The way he kissed me made me blissfully aware of him claiming me as his; I was Darien's.

His hands grazed my ribs and followed my curves to my hips; he trailed his hands back up my body and under my tank top, effortlessly removing it over my head and temporarily breaking our kiss. He took a moment to look at my near-naked torso and smirked in appreciation.

"You're so beautiful, Serena. Every curve, every scar, I find myself falling in love with all of you," he said softly. I sat up and removed my bra, kissing him hard. That was all I needed to hear.

I was finally able to admit to myself that I was in love with him, and hearing him say those words erased the feelings of inadequacy and hatred I felt from the Darien in the nightmare. I needed him to eradicate the image of his hands killing me. I needed him to show me how much he cared about me. I needed him to love me in all the ways a person can be loved.

His hand cupped my breast and tweaked the nipple. Waves of pleasure washed over me again and again. I gasped when he attached his mouth to my nipple and bit gently. I moaned loudly and urged him on.

"Darien…"

We fell back onto the bed; Darien continued his assault on my breast with his mouth while his hand moved to toy with the top of my pants. He expertly unbuttoned them and put his hand inside. I felt his finger graze my center and was amazed at the way it felt.

"Please," I begged. He did things to me right then that made me feel as if I were on fire. I felt the flames of passion building up from my toes and settling throughout my body. I was hot—too hot.

He rubbed his finger in little circles around the bundle of nerves at the apex of my core, starting slowly and building me higher and higher. He increased his pace and right as I felt I was about to erupt, he inserted his finger into my dripping opening.

I cried out in pure ecstasy. He pumped his finger in and out of me slowly, torturing me.

"I need you, Darien. Now. Please," I panted.

"So eager," he teased. I grabbed his arm and removed his hand from my pants; I flipped him onto his back and straddled him once again. I stared down into his endless blue eyes for a moment before I shimmied down his legs and took his trousers off, along with his underwear. He sprang free and I smirked in hunger and need. The sight of his arousal had me hotter than before; something about knowing what I did to him turned me on.

I stood from the bed and took my own pants off, kicking them across the room and reclaiming my previous position atop Darien.

When I had become so confident I wasn't sure, but in that moment I felt like a goddess. Maybe it was when I realized that I loved him so deeply, that I rushed from the lab to prove my devotion to him. It was silly and strange how a horrific simulation could make me feel like I needed to ravage him; I originally came here just to tell him how I felt—that I loved him. But once I felt his lips on mine, a dam inside me broke and all the emotions I held back were released. Those were thoughts to consider at another time. Right at that moment, all I could think about was the swirling sea of emotions within me and the sensations I was experiencing.

I lowered myself onto his shaft and rode him to the point of no return. My skin simultaneously broke out into goosebumps and a thin sheen of sweat.

Darien gripped my hips almost harshly and thrust up into me as I slammed myself down. Eventually he flipped me over and took control, losing himself in the passion between us.

I felt it coming close, the release I needed was growing nearer and nearer.

I felt all my guards break down.

I met him thrust for thrust until his speed became too quick for me. I felt the muscles in my stomach tightening, my mind became fuzzier. I was lost to the pleasures of sex. I was lost to the man doing amazing things to my body. I was lost to everything but this moment in time. I raked my nails down Darien's back and cried out over and over again while he drove into me again and again. And then he stopped. He pulled out of me completely and grabbed me by my hips, lifting me off the bed. He braced my back against the wall; the cold stone against my sweating back was a shock to me. The look in his eyes drove me wild, as if I were the only person to make him feel so free and loved.

He pushed all the way into me in one swift move and took me against the wall. Each time I could feel myself getting closer to my release, he would slow down—something that effectively teased me and made me want to take all control.

So I did.

I gripped his hair and pulled his head back from where he was kissing my neck and gave him a devious smile.

"Lay down on the bed," I ordered. I bit my bottom lip seductively and saw his eyes turn a shade darker.

When I felt my feet touch the floor, I gently pushed him backwards onto the bed. I kneeled in front of him and slowly got down on my knees, his large erection in front of me. I gave one last sexy smirk and took his member into my mouth. The first thing I noticed was the way his eyes widened in shock and pleasure as I worked him up by swirling my tongue around the head of his cock and lowering my mouth on his length as far as I could. He tossed his head back and closed his eyes in ecstasy.

When I felt his legs stiffen under my hand, I completely stopped my ministrations, doing a little of my own teasing. I started moving again when I felt him relax. I went on like that for several moments until he growled deep in his throat, lifted me off the floor, and tossed me on the bed to claim me once more.

He was a god. A man of many talents; he had a raging inferno burning inside my soul. I met his thrusts eagerly and cried out with each one. I knew that now he wouldn't tease me. We were passed the point of no return, and I never wanted to look back.

I felt my muscles clench around him, tighter and tighter until I completely erupted. I couldn't handle it anymore; the pleasure he was raining down upon me was too much to take. My body trembled as he drove into me faster, seeking his own release.

"Darien!" I cried when he stilled inside me, emptying his seed within me. I felt him pulsing inside me as we fought to catch our breath.

We flew to new heights together and fluttered back down to earth together. I stared into his endless blue depths as he hovered above me.

"Serena, I—,"

"Kiss me, Darien." And he did, softly and sweetly; his lips were swollen and soft from our harsh kisses. He peppered sweet kisses all over my face, making me giggle.

He pulled out of me and rolled onto his side to face me.

"What brought this on?" he asked. I stared at him as if to memorize every line of his face, every piece of hair in his stubble, the patterns in his irises, and the slight dimples in his cheeks when he smiled. I loved every bit of him.

"Amy and Zoi ran some tests on me. One of them had me in a simulation and you were in it. Only instead of you being as you are now, you killed me. You hated me. And when I woke up I realized how I truly feel about you and I needed to show you. I needed to erase those dark feelings and replace them with reality. I needed to feel that you love me too."

"Oh, Serena…I do love you. Everything about you intrigues me and I can't keep lying to myself. You're the first person who's made me feel alive," he confessed.

"I can say the same about you, Darien," I smiled. I moved my head to rest on his chest and savored the way he smelled and felt against my skin. He stroked my hair rhythmically, relaxing me. I closed my eyes and felt myself drifting to sleep.

"What happened to you?" he suddenly asked.

"What do you mean? I was scared that you didn't love me, so I came to tell you. I'm sorry I made the moves I did, I really only meant to talk. I kissed you and then—,"

"Shh. That's not what I meant. I mean, what happened to you in your old home? What did they do to you?"

"Oh," I breathed. "I blacked out for most of it. I was twelve when it happened, when I bled for the first time. My mother took me to this place…"

" _No! Let me go!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs._

" _Stop squirming, Serena!" Mother shouted._

" _Please! No!" I tried to wriggle free, anything to avoid the terror that awaited me._

"It was dark, but the night was clear, I recall seeing every star before she abandoned me in the warehouse with the medics. They used these straps to bind me to a wooden slab. They used cold, hard tools to break me. Nothing had ever hurt so badly in my life. It felt like I was being torn in half from the inside out. And then it was over. I had a fight in the games the following day and almost died from the weakness I felt. I bled for eighteen days; I was in pain for just as long. I knew no virtue growing up. I'm lucky that my father trained me to fight instead of sending me to a brothel."

"Sere—,"

"Don't—it's in the past." I snuggled back up against him and let myself relax. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"They hurt you—they _mutilated_ you. If I ever met them, I'd kill them."

"It's a good thing you'll never meet them, then," I chuckled. "I'm exhausted. Take a nap with me?" I muffled, half-asleep.

"I have to leave," he said.

"Why?" I mumbled.

"I have to accompany Rei to the archives in town, remember?" he said, lifting my chin so I could look at his face.

"When will you be back?" I wondered.

"I'm hoping we will be back tonight, but things could take longer and we would end up returning tomorrow."

"I understand," I said. I removed myself from his hold and began the hunt for my clothes. Once I was dressed, I turned back to see him gazing at me from the bed with a curious expression in his eyes. "What?" I asked with a small smile.

"Nothing," he replied smiling back at me. He stood from the bed and met me in the middle of the room. He took me by my hips and placed a kiss to my forehead. "I have to go, but I will see you soon," he promised.

I smiled and walked towards the door. Turning back I said, "I love you; I'll eagerly await your return." Winking at him, I left his chambers and wandered around the castle. The weather was still gloomy, so I didn't go to the beach or gardens, but I did find something to do in the library.

I sat down on the edge of the large desk on the second floor and opened the book I had read about vampires. I stared at the same words without comprehending them. I kept thinking about the nightmare and being back in my old home, even if it was an imaginary thing induced by chemicals. Things weren't always so brutal. My parents had been caring and even a little kind.

And then Andy was sent away. Things had gradually changed when he was taken; Mother became cold and stern and Father completely changed. With the changes in my parents came changes in the entire community.

As much as I hated my father for forcing me to kill others, I had to remember that he wasn't always a tyrant. He was always a stern ruler, as warden of the village he had to set high standards. He had to look out for the people. I tried as hard as I could to understand why he hunted so many creatures, especially the dragons, but my heart wouldn't let logic take hold. I remember my first confrontation with him regarding my refusal to hunt the dragons. He was livid when I said I wouldn't kill anyone anymore.

" _You'll do as I say, or I can promise you a life of hell,"_ he always said. I was defiant. I replayed the days leading up to Andy being taken away in my mind.

We were as close as ever, and it scared my parents. I didn't understand why back then, I only understood that they became harsher towards us. It was as if they were trying to force us apart, but their actions only served to bring us closer together. Memories I didn't know were suppressed had resurfaced during my laboratory tests, making me piece together what really happened when Andy left.

" _Andy! Wait for me!" I shouted as I ran after my brother. The fields were still wet from yesterday's rainfall, and my foot got caught in a mud hole. I screamed as I fell and my knee grazed against a rock, breaking open my skin._

 _I started crying, the pain in my little knee unbearable to my six year old self. I watched the blood escape my body slowly, thinking that Mother and Father would be furious at my show of weakness._

" _Serena!" Andy shouted. He turned and saw my sitting in the mud and rushed back to my side. He lowered himself to his knees in front of me and swiped my bangs away from my eyes. "What happened, Sere?" he asked softly._

" _I fell, Andy," I sniffled. He smiled at me and placed his hand over my knee._

" _I'll never let anything hurt you," he whispered softly as a warm glow came from his hand and seeped into my knee. I felt the warmth wash over me as he smiled at me. When he lifted his hand away, the scrape was gone—as if I hadn't fallen and gotten hurt at all._

 _I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Andy."_

We had decided to keep his healing me a secret from everyone. For several weeks we became even more inseparable, as if that were possible. Our parents became suspicious when we wouldn't leave the other's side. I recall the very first time I heard Andy's voice in my head.

 _Jax had us practicing sword-fighting, yet again. Andrew and I circled around one another without really attacking._

Why do we have to keep practicing like this? _I heard Andy moan._

" _Because that's Father's rule," I answered. My twin looked at me as if I was crazy and then his eyes widened in realization._

Serena, you can hear my thoughts?

 _I scrunched my eyebrows at him._ His thoughts? _I pondered._

Yes, my thoughts. You're reading my mind! _I heard in my head. Then the pieces fell into place. I had powers, too!_

Andy, let's play a game! _I thought to him. I showed him what I had in mind for our game and he smiled brightly. We began to circle around each other with more enthusiasm and made several attack attempts, each one blocked to perfection by the defender. Jax became perplexed as Andrew and I moved in a synchronized way that he hadn't taught us._

We have to keep this a secret, too, _I projected to Andrew._

Yeah, we do, _he answered mentally._

We went on like that for months, discovering new things about ourselves. I learned that I could heal, too. About a year after we first uncovered our abilities, something happened that led to Andrew being taken away. I wish I could remember the details; all I know was that there was bright, white light and our parents freaked out. I remember Father yelling at me for breaking one of the ceramic dishes Mother had made, then Andy had held my hand and the whole room was engulfed in a bright white light. I woke up the next day and was told that Andy had been taken away.

I was startled from my memories by the sound of the library doors opening. I closed the book I had been staring at for the last hour and walked down the stairs to greet the newcomer. Luna stood at the base of the stairs and waited for me to meet her before she said anything. She was dressed in a flowing red dress that accented her red eyes, and her hair was pulled into a ponytail in the back of her head. She looked like she was trying to piece together a puzzle in her mind, and I was captivated by how easily I could read her. Something was happening and I had to find out what it was.

"Luna," I greeted, bowing my head to my queen.

"Serena, I need you to come with me," she said as she wiped all thought and emotion from her eyes and made contact with mine.

"Is everything alright, Luna?" I asked cautiously.

"Just come with me," she ordered. I walked one step behind her towards the throne room. She stopped before the dais and sat in her throne; Artemis was nowhere to be seen. She sat in silence for several minutes as if she were pondering the best way to tell me her thoughts.

Finally, Luna took a deep breath and stated, "We finally got the order, Serena."

I cocked an eyebrow and gave her a confused look. "What order, Luna?"

"Do you remember last week when I told you that I sent a request to make you our legitimate princess?" I thought hard to the events of the past week. A memory of sitting at breakfast with Luna and the girls surfaced in my mind and I nodded my head. "We got the order back. It is official, Serena." Her face broke out into a vibrant smile and she rushed off the dais and engulfed me into her arms.

I was still incredibly confused.

"You're our princess!" she exclaimed. I stood within her embrace, frozen to the spot. This couldn't be happening.

"Luna, I—," words failed me.

A princess?

"What's wrong, Serena?" Luna pulled away from me and held me at arm's length. "Aren't you happy?" The light in her eyes faded a little as sadness took over within her ruby depths.

"Oh, Luna…It's not that I'm not happy. I—look, the last time I was in the 'royal' family there were so many things expected of me and I failed them in order to find myself. I don't want to fail Asteria, too." I lowered my head, feeling like a coward.

"Serena, I'm not asking you to rule, I'm asking you to be in my family." She stroked my cheek and lifted my chin so I could look her in the eyes.

I was the future wardeness of the mountain village. I was trained incessantly to kill others and to hunt creatures. I was taught to be ruthless and merciless; yet I found out during those difficult years that I wanted nothing more than to do the opposite of what I was brought up to do. I wanted to help the creatures my village hunted. I wanted to stop killing people.

What if Luna and Artemis asked things of me that I couldn't go through with? What if their expectations of me were higher than what I was able to handle? I started to panic, my skin broke out in a cold sweat and my heart raced.

"Luna, I can't do this," I said quickly, shaking my head and choking back tears.

"Serena, yes you can. We aren't asking anything of you. It's just a title," she soothed. "You'll come around to the idea. Besides, there's going to be a ball held in your honor in a week."

"A ball? Is that really a good idea with what's been going on?" I questioned.

"Of course; the people could use something good to think about instead of the recent attack."

I sighed loudly. "If you say so, Luna."

Suddenly, the door burst open and Rei appeared. She was dressed in black pants and a knee length navy coat with large white buttons. Her long ebony hair was braided down her back and her black knee length boots squeaked slightly on the marble floor.

"Luna, we need to talk," she announced.

"What's going on, Rei?" Luna released her hold on me and approached the upset woman.

"I can't do this, I can't go to town. Mina is having a crisis with Kunzite and she's worried about the baby," Rei rolled her eyes and looked at me, noticing me for the first time. "She's a bit of a drama queen," she added for clarification.

"I can help Mina, Rei. Where is she?" I chimed.

"She's in her chambers in the east wing."

"Serena, wait," Luna ordered. She turned to Rei and said, "I trust you'll be back tonight?"

"I'm going to try," Rei replied, her features softening now that her plans weren't ruined. "Darien is in the stables getting the horses ready; we are leaving immediately."

I felt my face heat up at the mention of Darien's name. Rei sneaked a look in my direction and smirked knowingly at my blush. She winked at me and turned back to Luna.

"Is there something else you need us to do while we are in town?"

"No, just get those files and return as quickly as possible," Luna said. Rei nodded and turned on her heel to leave.

"We'll talk later, Serena," she whispered as she passed by me. Dread filled me at having to discuss what happened earlier between Darien and me. Another part of me felt glad that I had someone interested in talking with me and becoming my friend, even though the topic of conversation would be something intimate.

"Serena, I'll have someone escort you to Mina's rooms," the shape-shifting queen announced. Luna exited the throne room and returned moments later with a tall, skinny maid. "Serena, this is Josie, she's one of the head maids here and she will show you to Mina's chambers."

"Hello, Josie. It's nice to meet you," I greeted politely and extended my hand for the maid to shake. Her dark blonde hair was twisted into a bun in the back of her head and she wore the light blue uniform of all the female palace workers. She had a pewter brooch in the shape of a falling star on her left breast; it probably signified her status as one of the leaders. Instead of taking my outstretched hand, Josie lifted the hem of her skirts and curtsied.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss," she said and straightened. "You can follow me."

I trailed behind her as she led me to Mina's location; part of me worried for the demigod and the other part worried about what Rei had said. Was Mina really just a drama queen?

As we made our way to the east wing, I heard a faint discussion in the back of my mind. I focused all my energy into concentrating on the conversation and trusted my feet enough to not run into anything or anyone.

 _You should have seen her, Andrew._ That sounded like Amy.

 _What should I have seen, Amy?! You were torturing her and awakening things that shouldn't be forced. I have to talk to her. You can't do any more tests until I speak to her,_ I heard Andrew say.

 _Andrew, if we ever want to figure this out I have to conduct these tests!_

 _This is an order, Amy. No more; at least not for now. I could feel everything from her and let me tell you—I didn't like it. She was in immense pain and she probably doesn't even know it!_

 _That doesn't matter!_ Amy shouted. _All that matters is finding out her true potential!_

 _You would risk her physical, mental, and emotional well-being just for the sake of awakening all her powers?_ Andrew asked incredulously. _If that were the case, I could tell you myself! Unlike her, I remember what happened. I remember everything._

 _You knew and you hid it from us?!_

 _It was never of importance until now, Amy._

"Miss, we are here," Josie interrupted my mental eavesdropping. Andrew must have been really upset to have let his guards down enough to where I could hear his conversation with Amy. I briefly wondered if he knew about Darien and me….

I walked into her chambers to the sounds of sobbing and Kunzite trying to console Mina. I chuckled to myself at his apparent disregard—intentional or otherwise—to her hormone induced emotional state. I knocked twice on the doorframe to gather their attention and make myself known.

"Serena," Kunzite greeted with a sigh of relief. "I need to be heading out to patrol the gates and check on the new guards. Would you mind keeping Mina company for me while I'm gone?" he asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes. He really loved this woman, and I admired him even more for that.

"Of course, I'd love to spend some time with Mina," I replied and smiled brightly at the sobbing woman on the floor. She wiped her face clean of her tears and returned my smile; Mina blushed at her current state and hastily stood with the help of her husband. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but closed it and nearly ran into the bathroom. I heard the sounds of running water and assumed she was cleaning herself up.

Kunzite stepped towards me and said, "Thank you for doing this. Rei was going to, but—,"

"I volunteered," I interrupted. "Rei needed to go to town to fetch some things for Luna from the archives and I wasn't busy, so I volunteered to take Rei's place."

"Still, I appreciate it. She's been fragile and I'm running out of ideas to help her with her hormones." He scratched the back of his head and looked sheepishly at the floor.

"Kunzite, she's pregnant; she's going to be hormonal for another eight months or so," I chuckled. "Besides, Luna told me about a ball she's having in a week; I'm sure Mina would love to help me design a dress." I shrugged my shoulder and grinned. His head shot up and surprise took over in his silver eyes.

"The order?" he asked hesitantly.

"You're looking at Asteria's new princess," I said sarcastically, swallowing my panic at the royal word. He swept me up into a tight hug and spun me around.

"This is amazing news!" he exclaimed. He set me back on my feet and grinned like a child receiving a gift. "We have to celebrate when I come back," he offered. I giggled and nodded my head, not wanting to ruin his good mood. If it made my friend happy, maybe being a princess wouldn't be so bad.

And then I realized something—I had friends now, people who cared about me and wanted the very best for me despite having only known me for such a small amount of time. It made me feel good that Kunzite was excited for my new title and that I was around at all. I got the feeling he didn't open up to very many people—that realization alone made me want to make him proud. It was as if I had another brother.

Mina stepped out of the bathroom and looked as though she had never been bawling on the floor. She pulled her hair up into a messy, yet sophisticated bun and applied a little makeup to her eyes. She looked—well, she looked like a goddess.

"Sorry about that, Serena," she apologized.

"Why are you sorry?" I coaxed. I approached her and engulfed her in a hug, as if to tell her that she had nothing to be sorry for.

"I've just been a mess!"

"Mina, you don't have to apologize; you're pregnant, it's totally natural to be emotional." She smiled sheepishly and blushed. Her innocence was apparent, but she exuded a kind of power that I was certain she didn't know she had. "I've have some good news for you," I mentioned.

Her face lit up and her cornflower eyes became curious. "I love good news!" she shouted.

"Luna is having a ball in a week, and I was hoping you'd help me have a dress made. It's been declared that I'm the Princess of Asteria."

Mina's excitement became physically palpable; she started hopping on her toes as if she were trying to contain her happiness. "Oh, Serena! I'm so happy for you!"

She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me to the point of oxygen deprivation. "Mina—can't—breathe," I struggled to say.

She quickly released her hold on me and said, "I'm so sorry!"

"Mina, stop apologizing!" I admonished.

"Right, well let's go talk to the resident seamstress and have that dress made!" she took me by the hand and rushed out of her chambers and into the halls.

I chuckled to myself at her silly antics, but couldn't help but feel like maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Every situation has a silver lining, right?


End file.
